Arts Topic: Nudity
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: AU. She was a quiet, well-grown young woman who was studying drawing. All she knew about him was that he was a popular, handsome young man who was with her in one group. That is, until they were put into a project together: draw each other out of modeling. Of course, note that the rating will go up later on.
1. The project

**I do not own FT.**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter I**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia. A woman of 21, rather quiet, with glasses, always dressing in loose clothes which probably were making her look like she weighted ten kilos more than in reality, seemingly not caring about her look too much. The people from the same year did not know her too well; she avoided making friends and never exchanged more than several words with others. However, they never appeared to care, bothered with their own lives and colleagues.

Actually, it was not that Lucy was mean or wanted to remain lonely, yet, she was rather in favor of staying on the side. She already had friends outside of the faculty and they were enough. Moreover, the blonde did not want to repeat what had been in high school…

But more about that later.

The faculty she had chosen was drawing. She always enjoyed doing it, but had never actually thought that she would end up studying the thing. To her greatest amazement, Lucy made it through the entrance exams with her drawing folder. Thus, extremely content and excited, she entered the Arts University.

Among the other students, there were not any people she knew. It might be due to the fact that most of her friends went on Medicine or Physics, only her best friend, Levy McGarden, had chosen Journalism. Soon enough, she realized that some of her current colleagues were from a rival high school to hers and other towns. It did not make her want to know them.

And so she went on, always alone and hiding away with her social nature. But no one seemed to care nor crave to catch her attention… Until one day.

The lecturer, Reedus, waited for silence to fall between the students. He was a patient teacher, understanding that young people wanted to have fun. Fortunately, after two more minutes, the students turned quiet and sat down in the desks.

"Alright, people." Reedus exclaimed and smiled. "We're about to start a very interesting project."

He looked around the classroom with content; it was full of fascinated people. He chuckled and rubbed his hands together. That was what he was expecting of them.

"I'll pair you up and each pair will draw lots the topic of their work. I want two detailed and shadowed pencil pieces, half of the natural size. The draw will take place at the end of the class, you'll come to my desk in pairs and take one card. Since I know that many things could happen, you'll have three months for it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. So, let's see…" The lecturer put on his glasses and started to read the names of the students. Lucy was sitting with her head turned to the windows, gazing out and barely listening to the Professor. She was wondering what was the purpose of the project – and why she couldn't do it alone, as always… "… and Lucy Heartfilia."

She budged and shifted her sight at the lecturer. "Sorry?"

"I said that you're paired up with Sting Eucliffe."

Lucy nodded her head and her eyes wandered to the man who was sitting across the room, currently looking at her. When their sights met, he smirked and winked at her. She raised a brow and nodded at him, then quickly returned to gazing outside of the building, trying to ignore the jealous stares of other girls.

_Sting Eucliffe…_ For all she knew, he was feisty, popular, funny, and attractive. Objectively, yeah. Undeniably. Yet, she had no idea about him as a person. How could she, after all? Lucy appeared to others an antisocial figure and herself knew no one.

Well, she was not unsocial. And she was about to be forced to show it.

At the end of the lesson, Reedus reminded them of the drawing. Lucy stood up and went to stand in the line; it were not even two seconds when Sting Eucliffe joined her with a cheeky smile.

"Hi, so we're put together, eh? I'm pretty sure we haven't met yet, have we?"

"No, I don't think so." She answered, half smiling. "I'm Lucy."

"Sting." He shook her hand and grinned. "I'm looking forward to our cooperation."

"Yeah, me too."

"Say, how's it that you're always… Um, beside? I haven't really seen you with anyone, you know." Sting asked her with interest.

"I don't really want to get…" Lucy paused to pick the right word. "Involved."

He scrutinized her and opened his mouth to comment on that, but was cut in short by the Professor who cleared his throat and asked them to pick a card. Lucy noticed several cards in front of them, laying in disorder. She glanced at her pair, who nodded and encouraged her to get one. So, she did; it was took by the lecturer even before any of the blondes could see it.

"Ah! What a pick. I must say you must be real professionals to do this. I was hoping that you would get it, though…" Reedus chuckled and dramatically turned the card with a bold, centered text to them. One word. _**Nudity**_. "Congratulations. Good that the two of my best students got this. I hope you won't fail."

Heartfilia was completely stunned; she did not move nor said anything. She just… Stood there. Finally, Sting cleared his throat and caught her elbow, leading her out of the line and to the side.

"You okay?"

Hesitantly, Lucy nodded. "Yeah… Just, uh, I don't know, I haven't expected it."

"Neither did I." He laughed. "But, hey, we can do it."

She sent him a doubting look. He could, she was sure of that. But her…? Well, she guessed she just had to be extremely professional about it and that was it. Even though showing herself totally to him was a difficult task.

"Of course we can." She replied. "Okay, I need to go. So, see you?"

"Yeah, definitely." Sting winked. "We'll be in touch."

Lucy smiled for the last time and turned around, walking away. She went down to the cloakroom and grabbed her coat. Then, hiding her hair under a hat and entangling a scarf around her neck and half of her face, she sighed. She sure had something to think about…

The girl went out into the cold air of early winter. She hated the cold, but enjoyed wrapping herself in all those things. They were able to cover her features. She liked being hidden. So how would she stand anyone seeing her completely naked – so vulnerable, so uncovered? Damn…

"Stay professional." She told herself from behind the scarf. With that, she sat on the bench among people, waiting for a bus.

But it was not coming. Lucy was always quick to get there so that she could avoid riding with people from her faculty; yet, today it seemed that she would have to. If they were to recognize the wool monster she had become as her, that was.

And she was right. A group of people consisting of four giggling girls and three guys, Sting Eucliffe in that. Lucy quickly looked the other way, not in mood to talk to them. Still, she threw systematical glances at them. However, she was well capable of hearing their conversation, not that they were speaking quietly.

"I mean, really, Carl is nice, but we've drawn a topic of Native Americans. I can't imagine him in those clothes, half naked…"

"Yeah, well, I'm working with Ryos." Another girl exclaimed and threw her hands around the guy's arm, standing next to her. "And we've got Burlesque."

"What are those topics?" The second man spat. "Me and Marion have… Um, I think it was something about Beach…"

They all laughed. Finally, a girl with white hair jabbed Sting with her finger and asked nicely. "Sting, you're so quiet… What are you thinking about?"

The blonde, who was deep in thought, budged and looked around his friends. He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Ah, sorry, I was lost in another world."

"Anyway, what is your topic?"

"You know, I think every girl's envious of that Lucy… She got to work with you."

"Um… We've got Nudity." He replied.

His friends goggled at him. "What?!"

"Reedus must have some kind of fetish… Maybe he's masturbating to his students' works?" Ryos questioned and they all laughed. Yet, the topic was not over. The same girl asked Sting.

"Nudity… but it's all about sexiness, right? And that girl… Why do you think she wears everything loose?"

"Maybe she's chubby." The other woman wandered.

"Exactly; you think she could do it? Besides, what's the point if…"

"Stop it." Eucliffe hissed, looking angry. "How can you say that about anyone? You don't even know her. And it's not about attraction, but professionalism."

"Ouch." She laughed. "Yeah, right. You'll see."

Lucy, who heard every word and was staring at them, averted her sight. She felt rather offended by the white-haired colleague's words. Sting was right, she had no idea about her. But, on the other hand, neither did he. Yet, he defended her… Suddenly, she started up upon seeing her bus. She wanted to escape. And that was what Lucy was about to do.

Thus, when the vehicle came, she jumped inside and sheltered herself in the farthest corner, not removing her hat nor scarf. The blonde gazed around, trying to spot the group in the bus, but failed to do so. She glimpsed outside and saw them still standing there.

Nonetheless, the only thing she registered were Sting Eucliffe's big blue eyes, glued to her through the window, like he knew it was her. And that she had heard them.

After coming home, Heartfilia quickly took off her sweater and tossed it away, then shimmied out of her trousers. She hated those clothes. But still chose to wear them in public. They were her shelter. Safety area. And she wanted it to stay that way…

Which did not change the fact that, after university, Lucy was throwing them away and changing into what she had been wearing before: tight jeans or shorts, clingy shirts and tops, miniskirts. That was what she loved and what expressed her. But she could not let happen what had had during high school…

Never mind, though.

That evening, Lucy made an appointment with her friend, Levy, and asked her to get on Skype and have some time. At seven, they were already connected.

"Lu, you're looking great." Levy exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah, now. I've just taken off those pathetic baggy clothes." She sighed. "You know how I hate them."

"Then stop wearing them already. All the people, er, involved are away. Out. Finished. So why…?"

"Ah, just a habit now." Lucy shook her head. "Anyway, how're you?"

They talked about some usual stuff, then the blonde told Levy about her day. Every little detail was absorbed by the bluenette, who seemed rather worried. Finally, she sighed.

"Lu… You know, the situation's not that easy. I wish you wanted to socialize with those people…"

"I'm gonna socialize with that guy. I have no other choice. I ain't gonna pretend that I'm someone else when I'm not. I like having contact with others, so…"

"He's gonna see through you." Levy warned her. "Watch out. And, the most important thing. Try not to fall in love with the guy. I mean it. I know you all too well."

"But, Levy…"

"No. I don't want you hurt again. You'll either end up really happy or shattered. I don't want you taking that risk."

Lucy tapped her finger, then admitted. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of him. Of the project. Of the nudity. Vulnerability."

"Lucy." Levy got closer to the screen and said clearly and loudly. "Just because you'll jump out of your clothes doesn't mean that you're inviting him. It's only a project. Furthermore, the nudity is the first step for you to get rid of the baggy clothes for good. And vulnerability? Who the hell expects you to share something with him?"

"Definitely not the girl with white hair." The blonde laughed. "I think her name's Angel."

"Just one letter different from 'anger'." Murmured McGarden. "Anyway. When do you start?"

"Not sure yet. Soon. We've got three months." Lucy mused. "I guess I must explain. It's gonna take from twenty to thirty meetings for one project, I suppose. But we're not professionals and I think it's gonna double in time since we wouldn't be able to pose more than half an hour. Maybe less, maybe more. Plus getting the pose, undressing and dressing back up, and probably some meetings about the drawings… Well, we're gonna spend together much time."

"Wow. Then I'm almost sure that you'll fall for him."

"Shut up."

Out of the blue, her phone beeped. Lucy excused her friend and grabbed it. Having seen the one who wrote to her on Facebook, she widened her eyes.

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"It's him… He's asking about a meeting to go into details and talk about the project." Heartfilia replied with a weak voice. "Wait, I'm getting on Facebook to answer. But stay with me, we'll be commenting that."

"Sure." She laughed.

Lucy quickly opened the browser and the page she was looking for. Next, she froze with her hands above the keyboard.

"What again?" Lave tried not to burst out laughing.

"Um… What do I write?"

"Just reply?"

"O-oh. Okay." Lucy sighed and did it. "I said that sure, I think it's a good idea."

"Lu, you really must be between people more. You're starting to behave like a social cripple."

"I know." She moaned and then the chat went blue. "Oh, the answer. Um, let's see… He says he could meet me this Saturday in a café downtown."

"Go. And if you wear that sweater laying behind you, I'll kill you." Levy smirked.

"Come on. It's just a casual meeting."

"For now. You know, maybe I'll come there, too. I wanna see him."

"NO!" Lucy yelled and jumped in her place. "Don't do this to me!"

"Fine. But next time, I will come."

Lucy wrote that she was in and saw him typing something longer. She waited patiently to see that he asked for her number, pointing out that it was better to be in contact since something may happen. She smiled and typed her own number, agreeing with him.

"Got his number."

"You're moving quickly." Levy grinned and Lucy was unhappy that she was on the other side of the computer; otherwise, she would have hit her.

"Okay, gotta go. And please, don't talk crap."

"Yeah. So, I'll hear from you this Saturday evening?"

"You wish." Lucy spat and turned off the conversation.

* * *

**I know, I should be writing other stories, but I have this one ready (almost) in the folder... :D it already has 16 chapters, so expect regular updates till the end of those. Haha.**

**Feedback's always appreciated ;) and, as always, I'm trying to reply to you all.**

**Thanks in advance!**


	2. The meeting

**I do not own FT.**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter II**

* * *

**A quick note. Thank you all for the support, I'm glad you find the beginning interesting :)**

**And since it's Easter... Say hi to the faster update! Normally, I'd like to post a new chapter every two weeks.**

**So... Enjoy. And Happy Easter everyone!**

* * *

Lucy noted that nothing changed when she came for her classes the next day. Few people greeted her and she answered even to fewer. All she wanted to do there was study and her attitude was only emphasizing it.

Well, not everyone wanted it to stay that way. On the third period Lucy was buying water in an automat downstairs and she was suddenly tapped on a shoulder. With widened eyes, she turned around and found herself in front of a grinning Sting Eucliffe.

"Hello." He said friendly.

"Hi."

"Sup?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"Too. Just a little tired." He chuckled.

Lucy gazed at him with question, then let it form on her lips. "Um, did you want something? You came here so suddenly…"

"Um, no, not really." Sting scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "I just saw you walking and wanted to say hello. That's all."

She felt her mouth move, but nothing came out. Feeling a little startled, she smiled slightly. "I-I see… Thank you."

"So, see you on Saturday?"

"Yeah, see you, Sting."

The man waved at her and returned to his friends, popping in the conversation like he had not left it at all. Lucy watched him for a moment before she headed to her next classroom. What was that? He made her feel a little important… Like she existed, not just moved as a shadow or ghost. It felt pretty nice, actually.

Maybe she could become a living once again, even though it was her who spurned everything? Lucy knew that Levy was right, but she needed time to change it all — if any of that. Did she want it? Really?

Her inner devils were in denial. And she herself was not sure anymore.

* * *

Lucy was sitting in front of a tall mirror in her house. It was smooth and clean, perfectly reflecting the vision. She had sat in her underwear, on a chair, with pinned up hair, no makeup. Her deep brown eyes were sliding along her shoulders, inspecting them, then moving on her chest, belly, hips, thighs, knees, calves, feet. She was not going to complain about her figure; it was a perfect shape of a sandglass, a full one. She had an amazing shape and she knew it. All too well.

At last, she moved. Lucy raised to her feet and turned her side to the mirror. She grabbed one of the shoulder straps and pulled it down. Leaning slightly forward, she reached back and unclasped the bra, letting it fall to her toes. She sighed when she felt her bosom free of the fabric's firm grasp. Speaking of which, her bra had left a red imprint. That would not be good for the drawing. Either she had to walk there without any bra on or wait a while before posing.

Heartfilia wondered what pose would she take. In fact, she should be thinking about Sting's position since she would both stand and draw him.

But first, she had to get used to her own body. Anew.

So she touched her collar bones and nodded. Later, she embraced her breasts from under and brushed the darker circles with her thumbs. Her fingers crept on the rib cage and then on the waist. She smirked. Still small,she saw. Lucy was not a typical one-sized creature; like every sandglass, her hips and bust were much bigger.

Thus, she passed to the last piece of clothing she had – panties. Her hands slipped under the fabric on her hipbones and went down. The woman straightened herself and scrutinized her butt and front.

Lucy spent some time like that, changing positions, looking at her mimics, etc. Finally, quite satisfied, she left the mirror and went to take a long and relaxing bath.

* * *

On Saturday, she was rather nervous. Sure it was not any more but a simple, detail-making meeting. Still, she felt a little excited. It had been a while since she went out with anyone. Her friends were always busy with anatomy or other medical things.

Lucy did not dare to wear something more clingy, after all; she settled for a little less loose trousers and a sweatshirt. She grabbed a notebook and a wallet, then packed and left the flat. Having locked the door, she hummed along with the song on her iPod.

She ran down the stairs and nodded in approval when she saw the weather. It wasn't windy and the sun was shining – pretty livable.

Lucy was taking long steps, enjoying the walk. Soon enough, she reached the café they were settled at. She checked her phone; there was a message from Sting, who said that due to the blocked roads he would be there in five. Nodding, she entered the café and sat in a side table. Instantly, a smiling waitress came to her and asked for her order. Lucy smiled brightly at her.

"Cafe Latte, please. Umm, maybe with almond syrup?"

"Of course! That's my personal favorite as well." The waitress answered. "And anything to eat?"

"Oh, no, thanks." The blonde giggled and sighed theatrically.

"Alright. But if you want anything, just call me." The woman nodded. Lucy smiled and curtsied gracefully. "Aw! You're such a sweet girl!"

"Thank you…" Lucy blushed a little and took off her glasses that were bothering her, then turned her eyes on the other woman. "Oh, and there will be someone joining me."

"Oh, a date?"

"No!" She quickly denied and laughed. "Do I look like I'm ready for one?"

The waitress eyed her critically and shook her head with laughter. "Definitely not."

"See?" Lucy grinned and wanted to put the glasses back on, but the woman caught her hand. She looked up at her with question. "What is it?"

"Don't wear those. You look much more beautiful without the glasses!"

The blonde smiled, a little bitterly, but the waitress seemed not to notice. She took her leave soon, leaving Lucy pondering, playing with the glasses in her hands. That was what she wanted to avoid. Looking nice…

"Yo. Sorry for being late." Suddenly, Sting's voice reached her ears and she gazed up with a smile.

"No problem, I didn't get bored."

"Right, always alone." He rolled his eyes and took a seat in front of her.

Lucy frowned. "Actually, I wasn't…"

"Here you are, sweetheart!" At that moment, the waitress came back with her coffee. Lucy grinned and thanked her, but the woman was looking at her companion. "Oh, already here? Then what do I get for you, young man?"

"Um, maybe Americano?"

"Good choice." She smiled and turned back to Lucy, first eyeing her sweatshirt with reproach, then said cheerfully. "If you wanna talk some more, then you're always welcome. Ah, and seriously, don't put the glasses back on."

Heartfilia pouted and crossed her arms, making the sweatshirt look like it was flooding her. She missed a scrutinizing look that Sting threw her. "Thanks, I guess?" Finally, she laughed. "But I need to get back home somehow, so the glasses will return later on."

The women winked at each other and the waitress disappeared, leaving the blondes together. Lucy glimpsed at Sting and found him staring.

"Yes?"

"Did I miss something?" He asked, amused. Seeing her shaking head, he added. "And she's right, don't put the glasses back on. It's completely… Um, different? I knew that something was off when I saw you."

"Geez, thanks." She rolled her eyes funnily. "I'm not sure if I should actually consider it a compliment or not. Something's off, honestly…"

"I'm…" Sting wanted to apologize, but in the half-word he realized it was a joke and chuckled. She grinned. "Hey! You got me."

The waitress chose a perfect moment to bring him his Americano, then wished them good time and went back to her room.

"Who would've known you're such a joker." He commented, stirring some sugar into his coffee.

"I know, I seem rather stiff at the university. Like an alien or something…" Lucy grimaced. "Well, never mind that."

"You know," Sting braced himself on his elbows, leaning slightly forward. "I think I'll have fun with figuring you out during this project."

"You can try." She tapped one finger on her cheek, pretending to think. "But I'm not gonna make anything easy for you."

"Oh, I'll handle that. After all, I'm great at understanding people!" Eucliffe said proudly.

"Challenge accepted."

"Deal." He agreed quickly and she laughed.

"Anyway. Let's deal with the project details, we can waste some time later."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Eucliffe leaned back on his chair, smirking.

"Me neither."

"But you're right. Let's get this done and then spend time more productively." He cleared his throat and pulled out a paper sheet with a schedule. "Let's compare our schedules and decide on the days we'll be meeting up."

Lucy took out hers and put it on the table, at the same time inspecting the man's sheet. "Okay. We both have free Tuesday and Wednesday evenings, plus free Fridays."

"Yup. So we can meet on those. Plus, occasionally, some weekends. I doubt that we'll move on with the work so fast to avoid it." Sting sighed.

"Agreed."

"So, er, who poses first?" He shifted his sight at her and Lucy returned the gaze.

"W-well, if you prefer it like that, I can be first… Gosh, it sounds so wrong." She chuckled.

"So eager to undress?" He grinned and cocked a brow suggestively.

"What? No! I just…"

"Chill. I don't know how to react on that, too." Sting ruffled his hair in embarrassment. "Although I can't say I have something to be ashamed of… Okay. So how about taking turns?"

"Like, one poses one day and the other another? Or first one, then the second?" Lucy asked, flustered. She chose to pretend that she had not heard the last comment of his.

"Either way's good. And about the place…"

"We can meet in my flat. It has a room where it could be good to model. Plus, I'm living alone, so we won't disturb anyone."

"That's great. I live with Rogue…"

"Who?" Lucy asked before she could bite her tongue.

"Ryos. From our faculty." Sting replied. "He asked me to call him that. Well, no wonder, we're best friends, after all… Anyway, when he'd be out, we're free to come over and do the project there."

"Maybe you could arrange a schedule, too, when he's out and when not. That way we could make ours."

"Hey, that's actually a good idea." The man nodded and smiled. "I'll talk to him today."

"Great."

"We start from this Tuesday." He made an expression like it all had been settled and leaned back, tossing the paper sheet back into his pocket. "So, Lucy. Why are you always avoiding others? I've been watching you for the last few days… And it seemed strange to me."

"Stalker much?" She shook her head with a smirk. "Actually, it's not that I'm avoiding them. I rather choose not to butt in and make trouble."

"How is talking to colleagues equal to making trouble?" Sting furrowed his brows. She knew he was smart, so just any excuse was not an option here. She stared at him for a moment before she said slowly, looking away from him.

"Let's just say that I had… A very bruising event in the past. And I'm trying not to make the same mistakes."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He mumbled, abashed. "Still, a small conversation…"

"Sting. I've learned that the evil waylays everywhere." Lucy laughed shortly, observing the opposite wall. "I'd rather not invite it over again."

The man watched her for a moment, then half-smiled.

"Does it mean that you don't sense _evil_ in me?"

"No." She denied softly and winked at him. "I'd say that the interference happened out of necessity. And you must admit that you wouldn't come to me without a stimulus from Reedus."

Even though he wanted to deny it, Eucliffe knew she was right. "You're smart."

"Happens to me." Lucy tilted her head and added. "So are you."

They both smiled at each other and took a sip of coffee.

"Tell me, you were all in high school together?" Asked Lucy, curious. "You seem to know each other so well and I've been wondering for a while…"

"Um, yes and no. I've been to one high school with Yukino, Rogue, and three other people. The rest is from Oration Seis and Blue Pegasus."

"Oh, I see. Haha, I'm totally alienated now."

"Why is that?" Sting made a curious expression.

"Because I'm the only one from Fairy Tail." She explained and giggled at the sight of his face. "See? I knew you'd react like that."

"I'm surprised, that's all." He admitted. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Since no one you knew was going here…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy frowned. "I'm interested in arts. They chose something else. So what, I should've gone with them because of lack of company?"

"Well…"

"Do you want to tell me you did that?!"

"No, not me." Sting sighed, then added rather arrogantly: "Why would _I _adjust to others? But a few people… Just to stay together."

"But what's the point of studying something you don't enjoy?" She pointed out and he agreed with her.

"Exactly. But what can I do?" He spread out his arms and laughed. "Then what did they all take?"

"Mostly Medicine." Lucy groaned. "Imagine, they're so busy we rarely see each other. Oh, one of my friends went to study Journalism. She's good at that."

"Pretty diverse." He noticed and smiled. "How come you chose drawing, then?"

"Well. I love it." Lucy pondered, squinting her eyes a little. "I can express myself. And I feel it's my cup of tea."

"Nice."

"How about you?"

"Me?" Sting seemed taken aback by receiving that question. Lucy raised her brows, catching that out.

"You seem surprised."

"It's just that… No one's really asked me that question before." He confessed. "Like they took it for granted, like it was only natural and they never needed any reason. You see, my father was an artist. A painter. He taught me and I enjoyed it. Thus, after high school, I handed my folder here and I got in."

"But… Sorry, it's a little private, but you _do_ love what you're doing?"

He sent her a prolonging gaze, then replied. "For now, I enjoy it. I thought that I'd learn to love it with time." Lucy did not appear to be convinced, but let it go. "It's just like with others wanting to know you because of your relatives, connotations, etcetera…"

"Well, I'd rather know you as _you_, a person, not the idea." The line slipped her mouth and it was now too late to take it back. So, she shot him a smile and quickly took a big gulp of her coffee.

"That's good to know… Thanks!" Sting grinned at her and sighed with relief. "In fact, I'd love that."

The woman blinked and nodded, a little amused. Then she had guessed right; he was a kind of victim of his looks and parental fame, too.

"Hey, what would you say if we finished the coffee and went to grab some dinner? I'm starving." Suddenly, Eucliffe proposed and gazed at her, expectant.

Should she agree? After all, she had promised herself that she would not make any new friends, but it was a tempting offer. Also, they were rather doomed to becoming friends – who would not if they were to spend three months together? Thus, Lucy bobbed her head and smiled brightly.

"Sure. Why not."


	3. The first session

**Aaand here's another chapter :) thank you all so much for the feedback, follows, and favs I've gotten. I love you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't onw FT.**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter III**

* * *

Those three days went quickly. She did not have much time to prepare herself for the first project meeting with Sting, even though she was spending much time in front of the mirror. There was a change at the university, too. She was greeted by Sting Eucliffe, one of the most popular guys out there, which met with a common surprise. Sporadically, someone Lucy did not know was telling her hello, on which she reacted with widened eyes and nodding her head a little.

What she also noted – and was not happy about that – were glares that Angel was throwing her way whenever no one was looking. Lucy suspected that she liked Sting more than a friend, so she was not shocked with the sudden hostility the whitehead was showing towards her. Fortunately, they did not have many classes together.

That Saturday, they went for a dinner and she had an amazing time with him – so much fun! It had been a while. That was the moment she had decided that living in isolation was not good. Thus, she had to change something. She started with a little detail and began wearing contacts instead of the glasses.

Maybe meeting and working with Sting was that new beginning, the stimulus she needed to understand that.

* * *

An hour before the meeting, Lucy was walking nude in her house. She decided that taking her bra off so early would not leave any marks, plus she needed that to accommodate. Moreover, she had resigned from wearing the glasses and returned to the contact lenses.

Sting had decided that the first meeting should be held in his flat. He had tried to make arguments to that, but Lucy did not really need it. It was fine. Either way. Or rather, it was bothering. Either way. She did not care where she would take off her clothes. It equalized the same level of embarrassment.

Shit, she should act like a professional. Why was it so hard to do? Finally, she guessed that it took time to get used to the nudity. And, in practice, Reedus had given them props.

At last, she put on some loose clothes, took a long robe and left the flat. The man had given her the instructions how to get there and he had promised that Ryos would not be back until the next day. Of course, she would not stay that long, but Lucy was anxious about him coming on them. She would have enough of the blond man seeing her naked, she did not need another one – and his best friend to top it all up – to ogle her.

Oh, she did not have any doubts. He _would_ be shocked. Well, surely, she was to blame. She had been hiding herself ever since the faculty started. No one really knew what she looked like… And it was about to change. For one person, though, but still.

* * *

Lucy took a bus and, after twelve stops, she left it and went where she had been instructed. Soon, she was standing in front of a stair, Sting's one. A little shaky, she raised her hand and called number 22 through the intercom.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Lucy…" She said clearly, but was trembling.

"Oh, right. Come on in. Third floor."

Lucy went inside when the door unlocked and spotted an elevator. Huffing, she chose the stairs. Each one of them was drawing her closer – and making her more nervous. At last, the last one was already after her and she realized she was staring at the wooden door with number 22. She took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Quick steps were heard from inside and the door opened, revealing a smiling Sting with messy hair, green T-shirt, and ripped jeans.

"Hi. Come in, come in."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled, a little apprehensively, then entered the flat. It had a nice tone of brown, which made it cozy. Slipping off her shoes, she looked around with interest. Seeing that, Sting cleared his throat.

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure!"

He smiled and took the woman around. Lucy visited the hallway, bathroom, kitchen, living room, Ryos's room, Sting's one, and, finally, she was introduced to the final one. It had closed door and she glimpsed at the man curiously.

"Ah." He grinned. "Here, we'll be working."

"I see. So, you have a separate room for arts? That's amazing."

"Yeah."

Yet, before he could let her in, a loud meow was heard. Lucy budged and looked around. She spotted a red-haired cat there, standing in a safe distance and staring at her. She smiled and went on her knees.

"Aw, look at you! So cute. What's its name?" The blonde asked, smiling at the cat.

"Lector. Be careful, because…"

Yet, Sting cut himself off, his jaw hanging open. Apparently, Lector decided to sniff the woman and approved of her. He purred and fawned all over her. Lucy giggled and pet the cat.

"He's adorable."

"I'm impressed." Sting commented. "Lector usually scratches strangers and gets pretty violent… Even Angel and Sherry, even though he knows them."

"They say that cats can read auras and vibrations of people. I don't know how it works, but I guess he understood that I only want to pet him…" Lucy said and slid her hand through the fluffy fur. "Okay, sorry. I'm done."

She stood up and smiled, noting that Sting was also grinning at her. "Shall we?" Upon seeing her nodding, he opened the door.

"WOAH!" Lucy gasped, frozen.

She did not even notice that the man was observing her carefully. She was absolutely amazed and fascinated by the room. It was light brown and light blue, with walls covered in drawings, paintings, imprints of colorful palms, poems… Just everything. It was magical and so full of meaning… Lucy gasped when she read one piece, then eyed a tall painting of a blue character.

"Sting…" She turned around to look at him with widened eyes and an expression of delight. "This is absolutely awesome. I… Thank you for showing it to me."

Eucliffe jerked back a little, amazed. He had never thought that the room could make such an impression on someone from the outside… And there was Lucy, who seemed to understand it all.

"Thanks… It's my asylum. When I'm feeling constructive, happy, or bad… I always come here."

"I thought so."

"Anyway, I think we should get to the project." He stated, earning a nod. "Good. So, how about I leave you here for a while? You change and I prepare some tea…"

"Nice idea. So, um, do you mind…?"

"Take your time." He moved a little uncomfortably and left, closing the door.

Lucy sighed and spotted a couch. She headed there and took off her loose blouse, staying in a top. She disposed of it slowly, placing it on the couch. She stood still, half naked. The nerves were consuming her from inside, drying her throat. But she had to do it. No one knew what would she be doing in the future; if she became a model, she would have to undress in front of other people… Besides, Sting appeared to be a person who could be trusted. Of course, he obviously liked women, but he would not go all around the place, talking about her. Or so she hoped.

Thus, hesitantly, she unzipped the fly and let the overly big trousers fall to her ankles. Stepping out, the woman picked it up and placed on the rest of her clothes. Eventually, she shimmied out of her panties and quickly threw a white robe she had taken with herself on her shoulders. Binding it up, she sighed again. More or less, she was ready to let Sting in.

Suddenly, she spotted a poem on the wall, however, it was different from all of the others, because it was partly smudgy. Lucy bit her lip, then slowly strolled there, her sight glued to the remaining three lines of inscription. Unexpectedly, the door opened. She turned around fast and saw him with a tray and two tea cups and a teakettle. Sting put it down and eyed the blonde.

"I brought some tea…" He murmured.

"Thanks."

"Er… So, what do we do?"

"I think we should start… I bet that during this meeting, we won't start the drawings, but we can at least make up our minds on the positions and other details." She said calmly, even though she was freaking out on the inside.

"Fine. So, you're first… Maybe let's make it like 15-minutes session today? Just to make a very basic sketch. I don't know about you, but I haven't been posing yet and I bet it's pretty damn uncomfortable." Sting offered and she nodded eagerly. "Alright… Lemme grab a chair… Um, where will you be standing? Or sitting?"

"Sting, it's you who's supposed to position me." Lucy smiled lightly.

"R-right…" Abruptly, he spat. "I'm sorry. It's just that… it's completely insane!"

"A little. But, oh well, what one doesn't do for a good grade?"

The man gazed at her curiously and chuckled. "I guess you're right. Still, I'm acting like an idiot."

"Please, I'm also stressed out."

He nodded. Having grabbed a sketchbook and a pencil, he took a chair, then sat on it comfortably and smirked. "Okay. Your turn. Reveal yourself."

"You really want to see me, eh?" Lucy smiled mischievously, shooting him a conceited glance.

"Who could blame me? You were hiding your sociability and being fun, plus we all know that you're wearing overly big clothes and no one knows what's underneath."

"Plus you like women. No point in denying." She spat, teasing him.

"Well, I'm a man."

"But I must warn you." Lucy became serious and bit her lip. "Listen, there is a reason to why I'm hiding away… And no, it's not that I'm chubby. Or there's something wrong with me… But! You'll see it anyway, so I'm shutting up already. Just promise me one thing."

"Hm. Go on."

"You won't laugh at me."

A moment of silence embraced them. Finally, Sting raised his brows, confused. "Why would I?"

"Out of misunderstanding, of course. I told you there's a reason to my behavior. And I'm asking you to respect that."

He stared at her before answering in a low tone. "Lucy. Of course. Who do you take me for?"

"Thank you."

Satisfied, Lucy turned around and undid the belt, then hesitated. She was scared and embarrassed. Okay, even more ashamed than terrified. Still, she had to do it. So, taking a few deep breaths and preventing herself from trembling, the material was opened. Finally, she slid the white fabric to the half of her back, then took another several seconds before she let the robe pool down in her feet.

"Holy shit…" Lucy heard his breath hitch as he rasped. Despite being anxious, she rolled her eyes at that. She almost felt his burning sight ogling her back, waist, bottom, and legs. Oh, she knew exactly like her cursed body looked like. Lucy gathered all of her courage and suddenly turned around with pursed lips and panicking eyes. At the same time, she watched the man's reaction.

It was much more intense and twice stronger than she had expected. Sting was gaping at her, openly ogling her figure, absorbing her shape and curves. He looked completely stunned, focused, and fascinated. His stare, which had not gotten enough of her back, shifted and inspected her chest; unconsciously, he licked his lips. Later, his blue eyes slipped down on her belly, admiring her small waist and an amazing curve of her hips and what was in the middle, covered by dark hair. At last, he examined her long legs. If only there was _something_ wrong with her… Anything! But there was not. And Lucy was well aware of that.

It had been a few minutes before Sting regained his composure and cleared his throat, gazing at her face. Why had he not realized earlier that it was beautiful, too? She had blushed cheeks, full lips, perfect features, thick blond locks, huge brown eyes… Eucliffe gulped and tried to say something.

"Um… I– I have no–"

"I thought so." She whispered, not even glancing at him.

"Fuck. This is just… You are unbelievable." The man coughed. She caught a glimpse of him and shivered. "What was I…"

"Sting." Lucy said weakly, a little hoarsely. "Could you not… Um, eat me up like that? It's a little scary."

"So-sorry." He collected himself and huskily instructed her further. "I think I have a pose. Take a stool and sit where you are now. I don't want any chair back shattering your shape."

Sting watched his colleague move with grace, a little clumsily due to the fact that she was nude and observed. When the woman returned with the stool and sat down, he budged and stopped staring at her hungrily. But, damn, she was _so_ desirable!

"First off, I want you to put your hair up." He stated.

"Fine. Do you have a string or something? I didn't think about it."

"One sec." Sting stood up quickly and went to a desk in the corner of the arts room. He took a string from a drawer and returned to the woman, hesitantly coming closer and giving it to her. "Here you are."

He observed how her body was moving when she threw her hair back and held her arms up to tie the hair up. She was conscious of that. "Is it okay?"

"For now, yeah." He gasped, hypnotized by the moves of her chest. "Very well. Now, er, turn a little into your left. More. Less. Like that." Sting had to stop and gulp again. "Lucy, can you move a little on the edge of the stool? Great, thanks. Um. Now, one hand – the left one – you can brace yourself on it. I want it behind, hidden. The second one will go into your hair, like you want to flick your bangs… Or even better, holding it up on the side. Take the elbow a little more to the outside… Oh! Perfect." He smiled.

"I feel stupid." Lucy admitted.

"But it looks good. Sexy."

"I'm not sure if I want Reedus to have a sexy pose of me." She muttered.

"He won't. It's only to show it to him and get a grade, then we're keeping it in our folder."

She mused; that was not an answer she had been expecting nor wanted. Yet, he already would have known her, so... "Fair enough."

"Now, keep the legs joined, but separate them from the knees. The right calf must be taken to the side, like a dame would model her with the fingers… More, can you? Alright. The left leg – put it on the toes."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because I say so." Sting replied perfunctorily, then smirked. "And because it looks better."

The woman watched him inspect her and her pose. She felt definitely too excited for her own comfort, but there was nothing she could do about that now. Finally, he took the sketchbook and started to draw something. He was observing her, the refraction of light, where her body was making shadows. Out of the blue, Eucliffe frowned and said.

"Lucy, can you make your nipples erect?"

She goggled at him. "What?"

"It'd be much better."

"Not a good argument, but fine." Lucy sighed and reached to one of them with her useless left hand. She made a small circle around it, then squeezed it several times, repeating the action on the other. _Fuck, it looks like pleasuring myself in front of him…_ Apparently, Sting thought the same, because he became very busy with the sketch. "Ready."

"Oh, okay."

He looked back at her and gapped. Then, he resumed the drawing. Lucy was feeling rather uncomfortable, but prayed that he would not ask of her more… After like fifteen minutes, the man lowered his sketchbook and sighed.

"Okay… So, for the basic sketch, that's it. And from the next meeting on, I'm starting working on the real thing."

"So, can I dress up?" Lucy grinned.

For a moment, Sting looked like he wanted to say no, but then nodded. Grateful, Lucy bent over the stool and took her robe, then quickly threw it on her arms and wrapped it around herself. She instantly felt better.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"The sketch? Yeah." He watched her coming to him and bow down so that she could see the paper. She was close. He could smell her perfume. It was pretty nice. Instead of looking at the drawing, the man was gazing at her, wondering about something. Suddenly, Lucy smiled and turned her head to him.

"You're good. It looks very realistic."

"Well, you're pretty full; it's easier to transfer it on paper." He answered with nonchalance and without any hesitance.

"Hey!"

"What? That's the truth."

"Anyway…" Heartfilia bit her lip and glanced at the work. "Do you really think it's good for me to pose like that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got a feeling I look like a porn star." She said quietly, but by turning her head away he knew she was not honest.

"I want you that way. I mean, for the drawing. Please, Lucy. I don't wanna think about the pose all over again." Sting joked and shifted, raising his hands more up.

"Oh… Fine, fine." Out of the sudden, she smirked when she saw that he was pretty erect. "Ho ho, did you enjoy the show?"

"What the…? Oh, shit!" He grunted and covered himself. "Oh, come on. I'm a man. How can I _not_ get hard when I see _this_?" To illustrate what he mean, Sting drew an hourglass in the air and then pointed at her.

"Well, better cool down since it's you who's gonna pose right now." Lucy grinned happily. The tables had turned.

"C-can you just wait a moment…?"

"Sting. Do you think that I wasn't aroused when you were ogling me like a–" She cursed, realizing what she had said. "Never mind that."

"You know, you haven't exactly helped me with that remark…" Sting complained, then eyed her. "But more importantly: you were?"

"I'm a woman." She mimicked him and threw her hair back, gazing away. "It's not unpleasant when a handsome man eats you up with his flaming sight."

He smiled mischievously. "You think I'm handsome."

"Just repeating a commonly known opinion."

"Still, I'd rather you had your own opinion."

"Maybe I do." Lucy winked at him. "But you don't need to know that. Now, excuse me, I'll get dressed before you'll jump out of your pants."

Sting grinned and she showed him her tongue, then grabbed her clothes and left the room. She recalled where was the bathroom and went inside to change.

After she closed the door, though, the blonde sighed and grimaced. Yes, it was easy to joke around with that guy, however, she had had to put an act on. He could not know that something bad had had happened in her past and, due to that, Lucy was forced to behave what would be taken as _normal_. In fact, she was panicking on the inside. She remembered the bad memory and shivered. _The bad is waiting everywhere…_ Hopefully, Sting would not turn out to be untrustworthy like… Like someone from her past and would not try to use her.

The woman changed fast and returned to the room… Only to find a completely naked blonde sitting on the couch, clearly comfortable and not one bit startled. Upon seeing her and her expression, he smirked and laughed.

"What, I though you've seen a naked man before."

"I have." She murmured and cleared her throat. "You just surprised me, sitting like that."

"Well, I certainly have nothing to be ashamed of." Sting told her proudly. His self-confidence was rather admirable, but Lucy blushed and rolled her eyes and sat on the chair he had been before. Even if he was right, she had no intention of admitting it. "So, have you thought it over?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about that…"

"Try me."

She shot him a conceited glare. "I was planning to." She blinked several times and glanced at him again. "Fine. Change the stool for a chair with places to brace your back and arms. You're gonna need those."

"What do you have in mind?" Eucliffe wondered out loud and stood up. At first, Lucy wanted to look away, but she made herself eye his body. He was muscular, very well built, but not overdoing it. Broad shoulders, narrow hips. His chest was manly haired, plus there was a line of dark hair going south to his naval, which was delicately surrounded by them. Then, they started to thicken on the height of his groin. She almost moaned. His half-hard member was dangling between his thighs, the balls were full. Even for a woman in such a denial and doubts in the matter of admiring the opposite sex, she had to admit that sight was extremely sexy. And the fact that he preferred not to shave and stay manly was a huge plus; she had not expected that.

When the man returned to the former stool's place with a chair and placed it there, he looked at her expectantly. Lucy blinked and nodded. "Okay. Better grab a pillow under your back."

"You're scaring me."

"Now, put it on the right armrest and brace your back on it. Um, you should get lower… Alright. Now, the left leg…" She tried to hold the blush inside, but failed miserably. "Hang it over the second armrest."

"You dirty woman." Sting smirked and did as he had been told; his pride pulsated. "Like that?"

"Yeah, like that." She mumbled, trying so hard to overlook his reactions. "The right leg… either have it extended off the chair, or brace your foot on the floor."

"The first option seems better to me."

"Okay. Er, the arms… Can you put your left on the left knee? And the other…" Lucy hesitated. "M-maybe on the armrest, next to you?"

"Fine. It's not overly uncomfortable." He nodded.

"Wait some more. Now, lemme take a sketch."

She was working in silence, oblivious to the fact that Sting was observing her closely. How she scrutinized his every millimeter, how she was biting her lip and frowning while drawing details, how her blush increased when she got to his genitals. It was such a turn on for him! But he was fighting with the further erection, not wanting her to think he was some creepy, perverted guy. Finally, Lucy huffed and smiled.

"Thanks. You can dress up and see the sketch."

"Can I see it first?"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on…"

"Sting, just put some pants on." She sighed, but a little amused.

"Fine, fine."

She tried not to note that he was pulling the jeans without any underwear. And intended to ignore the fact that he was coming to her shirtless.

"I want to see it now." Lucy quietly passed him the drawing and saw him eyeing it. "Good job. You're not half bad!"

"Well, thanks."

"This project is be the best I've participated in yet."

"Men and their obsession with sex." She huffed and stood up.

"You won't make me believe that you don't like sex." Sting chuckled, stretching his back. "Or that you don't enjoy the touching… The tension. The release. And any other form of pleasure."

_No, I don't. _She stopped and pushed her dark thoughts back, overcoming the trembling and fear she started to feel. At last, she managed to reply quite jokingly.

"But I'm not talking about it all the time! Well, okay, it depends…"

"Oh?" Eucliffe smirked.

"N-not that it matters, but my best friend and I… Uh, we have a strange way of being."

"Meaning?"

"We are… Oh, fine, we're exchanging dirty messages. Are you happy now?" She grunted.

"Oh, yes! Wow. Tell me more!" Sting seemed fascinated. Too fascinated.

"Oh, look! We forgot about the tea." Lucy pointed out to change the topic, which was more than comfortable for her. "Listen, if you have some ice and fresh fruit, I can make some nice ice tea."

"Um, hello. You're talking about the guys' flat. We don't have fruit." He cocked a brow. "But there should be some ice."

"Better than nothing." Thus, the blondes went to the kitchen, Sting carrying the tray and Lucy after him. "Hey, how long have you been living with Ryos?"

"It's been a while, why?"

"Nothing. Just curiosity." She winked. "I mean, I was wondering what it's like to live with someone. My best friend was supposed to move in to me, but she got in to another town's university, so it didn't turn out…"

"So, you have, like, real friends." The man gazed at her.

"How rude, of course I do!" She spat. "Actually, I have a whole pack, but they're all away… I've told you that, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but it was pretty general." He shrugged.

"Anyway," Lucy sent him a silencing look. "I wanted to give an announcement that I have a room for rent. It's pretty lonely to be alone all the time… That's not what I'm used to."

"Lucy, but it's you who doesn't…"

"At the university, yeah. I know. But outside… Please, you see me now."

Sting nodded slowly and opened the refrigerator, then took out a bag with ice. She stepped to him and took over the ice, starting to work on the tea. They were talking about some minor things, not touching any serious topics that could invade their psychical comfort zone. When Lucy finished making the ice tea, the colleagues sat down and spent some time together; finally, the woman decided to take her leave.

"Do you want me to walk you on the bus stop?" Sting asked.

"No, but thank you." She smiled brightly. "And thank you for inviting me over and, um, the session?"

"The same goes for you." He grinned. "So, see you tomorrow at the university, then at your place?"

"Yeah."

The blondes bid their goodbyes and Lucy went out in the night.

After arriving home, she threw everything on the floor and sighed. There she was again, in her empty flat. Moreover, with a new friend, kind of. She was not sure if that was a good thing… But why not?

When Lucy got prepared for sleep, she grabbed her phone to set the clock and saw a new message. It was from Sting.

_You know, it's not like I want you to confess everything to me or anything, give me your reasons to that and stuff, but I just wanted to tell you… It's such a pity that you're hiding away such a fine piece of ass._

First, she goggled at that, then chuckled. She would reply.

_But thanks to that, you were much more interested, weren't you? What's the point in showing off in front of everyone? Who would fuck a woman who has everything on sight? No mystery. No fantasies. Nothing!_

Lucy closed her eyes. It was crazy, the thing she was doing right then. She was supposed to shut everybody out, for goodness' sake. And there she was, texting on a verge of sexting with one of the most popular guys. And actually doing it like she had been the old Lucy…

_You have a point, I admit it. But most men would fuck everything that has boobs. No matter if hidden or going off the shirt._

_Well, would you?_

_No… I have my standards._

_Riiiight. Okay, time to sleep. CU 2morrow._

_Already? Not going to ask more?_

_Not today. Have nice dreams… Maybe a little less kinky?_

_Wet dreams seem to be your specialty._

_EXCUSE ME?_

_You started it. Night, though._

Lucy pouted, then keelhauled herself. She should not be fucking sexting with him. With no one. And she definitely was having too much fun doing so.

It would lead to no good. To another bar, bruising situation. And to being hurt, that time definitely too much to return to the normal world at all.

* * *

**Aw, I remember doing some research on a few matters plus a few interviews with friends and strangers about that :D actually I hope it turned out rather reliably, although if you have any critique or don't agree with sth, some details, PM me? :)**


	4. Keeping up the appearances

**Thank you all :) You are awesome!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed and I still don't own FT. The only profit I have from this story is my own satisfaction:) and maybe yours haha**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

If Lucy thought that Sting had had enough of her, she was proved wrong. She entered the university and, as usually, gave up her clothes in the cloakroom. Then, she went into the usual classroom of their faculty and took her place, starting to unpack.

Suddenly, a shadow covered her desk and she looked up, a little startled.

"Hi! How're you?" The grinning Eucliffe asked as a greeting.

"Oh, hey. I'm good, thanks. And you?" She smiled.

"The usual. Say, at what time you wanna take me in?"

"Whenever you like." But he was still looking at her expectantly, so she mused. "Fine, is 5PM okay?"

"Sure. So, we're in touch." Sting winked and strolled away.

Lucy shook her head slowly, trying not to laugh. She did not know, why, though. Soon enough, the lecture started, yet, it was not even five minutes when her phone buzzed. She quickly turned the vibrations off and checked on the sly who wanted something from her. After reading the name, she raised her brows and her sight wandered to Sting. He raised and lowered one brow, signalizing her to read the text.

_You're wearing baggy again._

Lucy stared at the professor to make sure he would not notice her texting and replied.

_Of course. Why wouldn't I?_

'_Cause I told you, it's a pity._

_A real pity is that I really hate it._

_Then dress normally?_

_I do. At home._

_Oh, wow, so I'll get to see you wearing something your size today? Can't wait._

_Well, not that I complain, but I thought you'd rather see a naked woman :D_

_Oh? Having any hopes?_

_It was a joke…_

_Oh. Ok._

"Mister Eucliffe! Please, do not text on my lecture!" Suddenly, a lecturer's voice pulled Lucy out of her thoughts and she returned to reality to spot Mr. Jet glaring at the guy, who was mumbling some apologies and hiding the phone. When the teacher went away, he transferred his sight at her. Lucy made sure that no one was looking at them and grinned teasingly at him. Sting rolled his eyes playfully.

The rest of the lecture was rather boring, making Lucy stuck in her daydream. She was not listening to the lecture, completely lost in her thoughts and planning the evening that was coming inexorably closer.

* * *

Heartfilia went back home right after the classes – she had some cleaning to do. She had two hours to make the flat look presentable. Finally, it was ready to receive anyone. She smiled.

Lucy had an urge to change her clothes for something more covering, but decided against it. She had promised Sting that she would be like that… Shorts and a top. Besides, he had seen her all naked – what was the difference now?

She had thought of everything. Even found a place where the light was falling more or less like at Sting's to keep balance and the same angles.

At five, someone knocked on the door. Lucy sighed and went to the entrance to let the man in.

"Hi, I brought some cake for later." Sting greeted her and went inside, taking off the jacket. "You have no idea how cold it is right now! And the snow…"

"Really? It's snowing?"

"Yeah, it's just started."

"Damn, I was hoping that it wouldn't…" Lucy complained. "I wanted to drive somewhere, but traveling in the snow… Bad idea."

"You have a car?" He asked, interested.

"Yup!" She grinned. "A Subaru. I love those, really."

"Nice! You must show it to me later."

"All right. Wanna look around?"

Thus, the woman made a round in the flat, showing him every room. What surprised him the most was a…

"No, seriously? You have a _sauna_ at home?" Sting gapped at her with disbelief.

"Father's idea." The blonde rolled her eyes. "He wanted to make sure it's in here. For health and comfort, although I've never used it yet."

"Then you have to. And I'd gladly join you." He smirked. "Say, can we use it the next time I'm here? I love saunas, but rarely have an opportunity to use it… Plus I think we don't have any problem with being naked while with each other."

"Sure, if you like." Lucy laughed and backed away. "Do you want to eat something? Drink?"

"No, thanks."

"Mhm. Then what, do we start?"

"I guess." The man chuckled and eyed her up and down. "By the way, at last you look normal! I like this version of you."

"Sting, I really can't be going out like that…" She bit her lip.

"Is it because of shyness?"

"No."

"Some stupid beliefs?"

"… No."

"Fear?" Lucy did not reply, but turned her head away. "I see. But why?"

"Sting. I told you not to push me…"

"Right. Sorry, it's just that I really wanna understand you." He admitted and backed off. "But if you ever wanna talk about anything, feel welcome to come to me."

She raised her head and gazed into his eyes; he was serious. Lucy, on the other hand, was confused and unsure. "Why?"

"Because I like you and want you to know that you have a friend in me." Sting explained patiently, with seriousness.

"T-thank you, Sting." She whispered and lowered her sight. "You, too."

He smiled and tried to ruffle her hair, but she dodged his hand. Clearing his throat, he said: "Great. So, who starts today?"

"Whatever. But I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Can we actually _talk_ when we're working? I mean, it's kind of weird to sit there in silence, right?"

"I've been thinking the same thing." He chuckled. "So, you want me to start?"

"That'd be only fair." Lucy stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose. "Okay, jump out of your clothes."

"Careful, because I'll think of something worse for you." Sting warned her playfully and spat at the sight of her expression. "Here you are, lady."

Indeed, he pulled the shirt up and, a second later, he was tossing it away. Catching a glimpse of her, Sting sighed when he saw that she was looking away, all shy. His hands dealt with his zipper and he took off his pants and boxers, musing.

"You know," The man finally accosted Lucy. "You really should stop being all timid about either of us being naked in front of the other. Let's face it. We're both looking great, even though you don't wanna admit it. Plus, it's only the two of us, right? Not a big deal… Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you nude before. Yesterday."

"It comes so easily to you." Lucy shook her head. "I need time. It was only once and, well, I was hiding away for the last two years, so it's not like you could flick your fingers and I'm all fired up to pose with no clothes on."

"But, Lucy, you have to get used to it." He sighed. "How are you gonna pose well without relaxing?"

"I'll handle my mind."

Sting sent her a doubting look, then took a chair and took it where she had discovered the similar light. "I think I have an idea for this Saturday."

"Really? What's that?"

"Say, why don't we meet up – just to get to know each other better and work on the trust?"

Lucy gapped at him, frozen. Did he really offer her that? And wait, did she actually want to say yes?

"Um, sounds good to me." She admitted, a little shocked, observing him taking a pose and slightly correcting him.

"Really? Great! Then I say we should go out at, for example, 1pm, to eat something or for a walk, then we can crash at my place or yours, whichever you like…"

"It can be here." Lucy answered, taking a right angle to see him and squinting her eyes. "I bet your flat mate wouldn't like to emigrate from there and I'm alone here."

"Right. Plus you have a sauna." Sting chuckled.

"Sure." The woman focused on the perspective, thinking of where to start since the picture should be much bigger than the sketch they had done before. Only after a few seconds did she ask him the next question. "Anyway, what do you have in mind when you say about the meeting?"

"Oh, like, we should play some undressing games, do the sauna, play truth or dare… Whatever we do to get to know others."

"I see." She nodded, sketching him from the legs. Suddenly, she stopped and stared at him intensively, examining every wrinkle, every light and shadow, every hair. "Please, don't include fucking."

"You said it yourself." Sting grinned teasingly.

"Yeah, right. But, seriously, I'd appreciate it." Lucy grimaced. "Not that I'd let you touch me anyway…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He raised his brows.

"Not you, not anyone." She stated, shrugging. "One of the reasons to which I'm a forever alone-like figure to others."

"Another consequence of the past?"

Lucy nodded her head fiercely. "Exactly."

"I'm not here to hurt you, you know."

"… I guess."

"Then, please, you need to promise me something." When he earned a focused look, Sting said with confidence. "Don't treat me like an enemy, like someone to use you, or to cause you any pain."

"Am I?"

"No, but you're close."

"Sorry." Lucy apologized quietly.

"We'll work on that, too."

Silence embraced them and the only thing that was heard was Lucy's pencil sliding on the paper. She needed to focus more, paying special attention to details and perfect transfer of them onto the paper. How fortunate that she had not reached his genitals yet... She would not be able to remain professional and not blush at the very least. At last, she thought of something else.

"Sting, tell me." She wondered out loud. "You said your father is an artist…"

"Was." A harsh tone in his voice surprised her. Sting noticed that and rolled his eyes. "He was. He's dead."

"Oh, my goodness… I'm sorry." Lucy widened her eyes. "I had no idea!"

"It's all right."

"I can change the topic if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's fine, really."

"You sure?"

The man sent her a serious gaze. "Yes."

"Okay…" Lucy bit her lip. "I just wanted to know… Why did you decide to be a drawer instead of a painter? You'd have it easier."

"Isn't it obvious? To gain an independent name." Sting cleared his throat. "I don't want to be 'the son of Weisslogia' forever. If it's something I value, why would I want it the easy way, using someone's achievements? Plus, I don't really like the smell of the paint… It doesn't go with pleasant memories."

"I see." She commented softly, making more confident moves with her pencil. "And I respect that."

"R-really?"

"Of course." She spat. "It's absolutely amazing and I bet not everyone would let the situation like this slip."

"Well…" He smiled. "I don't know."

"Oh, stop it with the modesty." Heartfilia winked. "Doesn't suit you much."

"Why?" Sting frowned and made an expression of disgust. "Because of who was my father and I should be proud?"

"No." She made a shocked face. "Why would I think of you through someone else's life? Sting, I'm getting to know _you_, who _you _are and that's all."

He sat there still for a moment, then shifted. "Lucy." She cocked a brow at him in question. "If I weren't naked, I'd hug you."

"But don't do that." She giggled. "And there's no reason to it, really. I've said what's natural. You won't make me believe that no one's ever treated you normally."

However, Eucliffe was sitting quietly. Lucy stopped drawing and gapped at him.

"Sting…?"

"Mostly. It's been mostly like this." He muttered eventually, staring at the opposite wall. "It's not easy to break the chains when you admit at the beginning that you're a son of a famous artist. People see benefits of being your friend and it just… Well, it just doesn't work that way, does it?"

"Of course not." Lucy replied gently.

"How can you be yourself when, at some point, you can't really distinct the real you from the one everyone thinks you are?"

"But you dealt with it."

"Thanks to Rogue and Yukino. They were the only ones who didn't see me as a stepping stone."

The woman bit her lip. She was completely taken aback by his confession. Why had he told her that? Did he already trust her that much? It was pretty general, yet, needed a certain amount of trust. What was more, it made her on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy whispered. "I-I know what it means to be taken for someone else… And to be used for benefit. In my case, for money. And… And…"

"And your looks." Sting guessed in a low voice.

"B-but! It's not the time for any of it." Suddenly, she laughed out loud unnaturally and sharply turned her head at the drawing. "Will you handle the position for five more minutes? It'll be a full half of hour and you'll be free today."

"You mean, it's gonna be your turn." He cleared it up.

"Well, yes."

"Bring it."

Thus, several minutes later, it was Lucy who was sitting there, posing, nude and startled. The more uncomfortable she was becoming the more Sting was blushing while he was proceeding with the work. She guessed he was at her chest and mocked him.

"What is this, are you blushing, Mr. Eucliffe?"

"W-what? No." He denied quickly, hiding beneath the easel.

"Aw, I think you are. You can tell me."

"It's nothing, Lucy." She heard from behind the papers and rolled her eyes.

"I know anyway." Lucy mumbled and shivered under a cold flow of air which reached her from the door. Goosebumps appeared all around her and her nipples hardened more. "Brr. Cold."

"Want me to make you hot?" Sting offered from behind the easel.

"Thanks, I think I can do that on my own."

"Oh?"

"Stiiing." She rolled her eyes. "Hold your mind's horses."

He snickered and worked for a while in silence, then scrutinized her. Lucy noted that his sight stopped on her breasts, inspecting their curves and then her belly. Preventing herself from trembling, she sighed slightly. The man threw her an amused glance.

"Excited?"

"Surprise. One hundred points for guessing." She mumbled.

"No need to be ashamed, it's normal, isn't it?" Sting cleared his throat.

"I suppose..."

"Tell me, Lucy. Why don't you join us when we're going out? I'm sure it'd do much good to you."

"Um, thank you, but I don't think some people would appreciate it." Answered Lucy, thinking of Angel.

"Why?"

"First off, I'd be wearing baggy. Second, I don't think your friend Angel approves of me."

"What are you saying." Sting threw her a serious and doubting look. "She has no reason to feel that way."

The woman thought that if her theory was real, then Angel had every right to hate her from her heart. After all, it was her, the outsider girl with too big sweatshirts, who was seeing the man regularly and was undressing with him. "W-well..."

Suddenly, he frowned and eyed her. "Lucy. You must do it again."

She sighed and pinched herself delicately to make her nipples harder. "I can't help it."

"If you don't make them stand, then I will do it for you."

Lucy shot him a look that said _don't you dare_. "No."

"Oh yes, I swear." Sting smirked and licked his lips, staring at her bosom. She blushed and instantly felt a shiver, satisfying his demands. "That's the spirit. Though the next time I will simply touch you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Sting."

He shook his head and returned to drawing. Meanwhile, Lucy was struggling to keep a straight face. She was sure she would not let him touch herself, not even for the purpose of the project. She gulped, feeling her eyes stinging and she feared that she would cry. Fortunately, the man was busy with correcting something, so she quickly collected herself and took a deeper breath. On that, his head jerked up and he scrutinized her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I just took a deeper breath, that's all."

She managed to answer cooly, with no hint of being sad. He did not notice anything... Lucy was proud of herself.

The session was going smoothly and she was able to calm herself down enough to chat with the man about some unimportant things. Finally, he allowed her to dress up and packed his things. The woman went and prepared the cake he had brought; the blondes ate it with delight, both hungry. Eventually, Sting checked the time and swore; he started up and quickly collected the rest of his things, claiming to be in a hurry.

"But hey, we meet this Saturday, right?" Sting smirked.

"Um, yeah…"

"Great. You'll show me your car! Then see you tomorrow."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Tomorrow I'm going to Norway, yaay! I've never been there yet, so I'm super excited!**

**I hope you have a great weekend!**


	5. The Saturday's Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Sooo, prepare for some more daring words, etc :P here, the rating must go up since the staff'd kill me. Probably. Or delete the story, which I wouldn't have :D anyway, enjoy it, my dear Readers!**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter V**

* * *

She was not sure what to do to prepare herself for the whole meeting. They agreed that going out would make the meeting shorter since he could not stay for the whole night. Thus, wanting to be a good host, she went shopping and bought snacks and some refreshments. Then, she tidied up the sauna and prepared the towels along with the other things. Right before Sting's coming she turned the heat on, knowing it would take it around half an hour to heat up.

Saturday came quickly, making her nervous. Lucy had gotten a text from the guy in which was telling her to get cards to play, some alcohol, and any board game. She did and currently was sitting in the kitchen, watching the pizza she had made cook itself.

Soon, the doorbell rang and she jumped. _So it begins_…

"Hi there." Sting greeted her when she opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey. Come in."

"I've brought something sweet. Figured you'd make a dinner or something…" He snuffed and smiled. "Mm, pizza?"

"Yeah, homemade." She smiled. "Get yourself comfortable and I'll make something to drink. What would you like?"

"What alcohol do you have?"

"Already?" She goggled at him. "I'd rather we waited till after the sauna… Drinking with no food and with the high heat doesn't end good. But I bought refreshments and have some juice, cola, Fanta…"

"Right." Sting laughed. "Okay, then. Some cola, please."

"Sure."

The woman moved to the kitchen and poured the black liquid into glasses. Soon, Sting joined her and sat at the small table, watching his colleague.

"You know," He started, leading his eyes behind the blonde. "You've got much grace in your moves. Is it natural?"

Lucy tensed up and gritted her teeth before she responded. "I'm not pretending anything."

"I didn't mean it like that, though…" Sting raised his brows. "And why are you so annoyed?"

"Am not."

"Yes, you are." He stated. "You're trying to suffocate the sponge."

She glanced at her left hand and realized he was right. Her fingers were almost white from the strength she was using to squeeze it. "Shit."

"So?"

"I think it must wait." Lucy sighed. "After alcohol maybe."

"Uu, that bad?"

"Worse." She whispered.

"Then I guess we need lots of it." Sting cleared his throat. "Good that I brought some whisky."

Heartfilia sent him a serious gaze. "You came prepared."

"Of course!"

She thought that she was not the only one dealing with some past hardships, but kept it to herself for then. "Hey, can you help me out?"

Sting stood up and approached her. "What do I do?"

"Take the pizza from the oven and put it on the table at the pad."

"Sure." He took the potholder and began taking the food out. Lucy nodded and grabbed the tea she had just finished making and brought it to the living room, then provided glasses and wine. Sting entered the room the moment she was battling with a bottle of wine.

"Wait, I'll help you." He chuckled and took over the bottle. With a funny face, he opened the wine without any problem. "See, even you need someone sometimes."

"Yeah…" She murmured and tried to retake the bottle, but was stopped by Sting.

"I'll do it. Just sit down and relax, Lucy."

The woman bobbed her head and went to the table to cut the pizza. She dealt with it much better than with the alcohol and, indeed, she relaxed a bit.

"Say, you have a whole plan for the evening, don't you?" Lucy asked the man when he took his seat.

"I do, but if you have any idea, we can use it, too." Sting smiled invitingly.

"N-no, it's okay, just asking." She laughed. "Anyway, can you imagine that this is the first not-alone evening in forever for me?"

"Well, then." Eucliffe put away the bottle and raised his glass with wine. "I'm glad to be the one with you here. And let's drink to that."

"Yeah! One glass before the sauna shouldn't kill us."

"Now, while we're eating… Let's play questions and answers."

"And what if the person doesn't reply?"

"We'll write it down and use later."

Lucy eyed him. "You have everything covered."

"Of course. I'm smart." Sting smirked and winked, making her roll her eyes.

"So, let's take it easy at the beginning." She asked with a smile. They took a pizza slice and started eating.

"Fine. Wanna start?"

"Um… Are they supposed to be like: what's your favorite color, or more intimate?"

"We can start from that." Sting replied, gazing at her. "It's white. What's your hobby, apart from drawing?"

"Let's see… I love reading and collecting figures of zodiacs." Lucy pondered, making him chuckle. She sent him a frown. "What? You find it funny?"

"A bit, yeah. But continue."

"That's it, I suppose. You?"

"Not much, I like sports and used to train boxing for a while, but quit after someone broke my nose." Sting stated calmly, chewing his food and watching her reaction.

The woman hissed and covered her mouth with a hand. "Ouch. But it seems okay, I mean, usually it's visible that one had a broken nose, and yours is… In a good condition."

"Yeah, I had a good doctor and my parents were fast in reacting. They didn't want my good looks ruined." He smirked. They drank some wine and he continued. "Okay. Name at least five of your guilty pleasures."

"Seriously?" She laughed. "Um, okay. Why don't we just exchange one for one?"

"Fair enough." Sting grinned.

"Then… I love wasting time. Like, I make a list of what I should do and then do something completely else…"

"Really? You seem very well-organized." He noticed and they sipped the wine. "Okay, here I go; I enjoy playing with random children. You know, lifting them, laughing along, playing some stupid games..."

"No way!" Lucy grinned. "You and children, who would've thought!"

"As you see, yeah. But when it comes to children that I know, I can't stand them."

"Hm. I like dancing at home almost or totally naked, just getting wild and simply crazy about it to a good song." She blushed. "As long as I don't see myself, that is."

"You'll think of me as a pervert, but I actually'd love to see that." Sting licked his lips. "Okay. But don't laugh at me, I like to watch two things the most: series based on facts that include murder and… Disney."

Lucy stared at him, then spat, trying not to laugh out loud. "That's actually cute! I like Disney, too. But I prefer listening to some so well known songs like _My heart will go on_ and scream them out, pretending I'm there."

"What's the guilt here?"

"I can't sing. And sometimes when I record it – yes, I do! – I can't even stand it. Poor neighbors."

"I like fantasizing about hot women… Especially when I'm seeing one." He admitted, smirking. "Still, I don't consider myself _sick_ or something."

"Um… I'd say it's something I'd expect from a man." She giggled again, flushing. "But you have a point for honesty. So you earned to know that…" Lucy sighed. "When I was different, before being like I am now… I used to love and actually wear kinky underwear… And I mean it. The kinkiest there was."

Sting's jaw dropped in shock. He was staring at her, not believing. "You're shitting me."

"No. Really."

"I don't believe it." He stated. "Otherwise, you'd still be wearing it under those… Holy fuck." Sting's breath hitched and his eyes widened in realization. "You never stopped."

"K-kind of…" Lucy shifted uncomfortably. Damn his sixth sense and ability to add two to two. "I mean, it remains unseen, so it's not like someone knows… Well, except you now."

"Wow. Lucy, I wish you haven't told me." His voice gained a husky strain.

"Eh? Why? Besides, you'll see it eventually…"

"I guess… but! Does my guilty pleasure from before your confession ring a bell?"

"O-oh!" Heartfilia blushed hard, embarrassed.

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that you've added only one detail to the picture."

She froze. He could not mean it so openly… But seeing that he really did, she stood up and took the plates. "I say we take the things to the kitchen and move down to the coffee table."

"Good idea."

"And hey, I know it's not healthy to have alcohol before the sauna, but… Can we have one shot?" He whined behind her.

Lucy turned her head and scrutinized him. Finally, she sighed and said. "Fine. But just one, and not the full one. I mean, I don't wanna call for help for anyone to help us out of the sauna…"

"Geez, okay, Mom." Sting laughed and waited for the host to come back with half-filled glasses for shots, lime, and some snacks. She sat down and passed the glass to him, smiling a little.

"So, to what?"

"To our meetings?"

"And friendship."

"Yeah!"

The blondes gulped it down their throats and quickly reached for the lime. Lucy moaned at that and sighed in content. The last time she had had tequila was in the last class of high school, so almost three years ago. It was reminding her of happy times.

"Okay. I've been wondering for a while now… In your special arts room, are those only your works?" Lucy asked. "Or you let someone else paint a thing, too?"

"Only one person." She had an impression that he grimaced a little, but when she blinked, it was gone. "My turn?" Sting brought her back to the earth. She nodded and smiled. "What is the craziest thing you've ever done?"

The blonde bit her lip and turned her sight away, her smile fading. They moved fast to the hard topic… But he could not know that, could he? "I-I ran away from home and never got back."

That statement made Eucliffe choke on his lime slice and he had to take a moment to collect himself. Finally, he gapped at her and uttered. "What?"

"I did." Lucy admitted.

"H-how? Why?"

"Wait for your turn." She collected herself fast and showed him her tongue. "Anyway, sorry if I'm too straightforward, but do you have any family? You never seem to talk about them…"

"Um, a brother. But he's in another town and, basically, I'm alone." Sting sighed, turning a little sad. "Now back to your reply, why?"

Lucy took a second to think over her answer and closed her eyes. "I-I had a completely different life back then. I was home-schooled, had to wear elegant and rather Victorian dresses, was taught manners, dancing, how to walk, eat, dress, talk to women and men, breathe…" She grimaced, feeling anger. "But the lack of freedom, of youth wasn't the main reason. I…"

"Just _who_ are you?" The man asked, confused. "It looks like you're from another epoch!"

"Kind of…"

"Wait." He squinted his eyes. She saw his lips moving, murmuring her surname like it rang a bell in his head, but she decided to continue before he realized she was _the _Heartfilia.

"After my Mom's death, I was rather mistreated by my Father. He was very strict and demanding…" She swallowed hard, knowing she was watched carefully by her companion. "I couldn't stand it."

"I'm sorry." Sting told her gently.

In fact, she was surprised with herself. She told him all that so fast, so truthfully… Was it the fact that, since she had no one to talk to, she automatically started trusting the man more and wanted to treat him as her friend? They were no real friends yet… No one was friends after hardly a week of acquaintance.

"Sorry. I said too much." She laughed it off, ashamed.

"No, it's okay. I won't tell a soul." Sting swore, then cleared his throat and started hesitantly. "And let me complete the information about myself."

"Sting. I don't want you to do it because I told you about myself." Lucy interrupted, narrowing her eyes at him. "I've told you just because I felt it was okay. Yet, if you don't feel like it, just don't."

He scrutinized her and sighed, smiling slightly. "You're right." Seeing that she did not understand his answer, he spat and went on. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't tell you, but you seem trustworthy. You can ask me about it. Go ahead."

"Um, fine… So, what are… were your family relations?"

"Let's see… My father, Weisslogia, was rather a loner. As for an artist, he was pretty introverted… I've never met my mother nor do I remember anything from others' words and memories… Nothing. My brother is older, he also has no idea of her." He gulped and brushed his hair back. "Even before our father's death, we weren't in good terms with each other. A month before that, we had a huge fight, resulting in Laxus leaving the household. Well, let's just say that my father and me stopped talking at all. He died alone even though I was beside him. He wanted that… I wanted that."

Sting shook and covered his face. Heartfilia gasped and, for a moment, her old self took over her and she started up, coming to him. Yet, right before she pulled him into the hug, she hesitated; she could not. There was a barrier. _The_ barrier. She could not move her body – except for the arm that shot to him and was placed on his shoulder comfortingly. He budged and glanced at her hand, then slowly placed there his own.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy whispered.

Suddenly, the name Laxus clicked in her mind. It was strangely familiar and she had no idea, why… Yet, before she could consider it further, Sting brought her back to the previous topic by saying gently:

"Well, it's too late to change anything now, so there's no point in being depressed." He grimaced.

"Still, you cannot forgive yourself, can you?"

The man's head shot up and he stared at her, wide-eyed. How did she know that? Like in response, Lucy sighed and sat on a chair beside him.

"I know this feeling. When I ran away, Father was doing many things to find me… And take me back. Once, he even hurt my friend. I hated him, I truly did. Then I managed to disappear for seven years." She gulped, not brave enough to look at him. "When I decided to go to him and try to talk to him, I found out that h-he died… He died two months before I had the guts to face him."

"Oh God."

"He left me a letter. It left me heartbroken… I couldn't forgive myself for leaving, for hating him, for blaming him." Lucy blinked and smiled sadly. "But, just as you said. I can't do anything about it now."

"This is surely strange. We're both so similar and so different." Sting noticed, a shadow of a smile ghosting on his lips. "I both get you well and don't. Where I understand you, there's always a place where I don't."

"I'm chaotic and unstable." She suggested jokingly.

"Maybe." He sighed. "Hey, why don't we start preparing ourselves for the sauna? I mean, after the alcohol we may not be able to do something well."

"Sure, good idea."

Sting lifted himself on his feet and reached to her, helping the woman up. They exchanged a smile and Lucy led the way to the sauna, asking him to take a few tools from the bathroom. Meanwhile, she took care of the machinery and prepared water for later. At that moment, Sting went back to her and gave her the things.

"I can't wait to get in there." He confessed.

"I guess. Well, we can change now and get in there since we'll be using it a few times."

"Yeah!"

"So, Sting. Here's the bathroom, I'll take my room." Lucy cleared her throat and turned her head away. "I guess we should go inside in a towel. At least for the first time."

"Joy-kill." Sting sent her a funny look. "But okay, since the second time will be a little modified."

"How?"

"We'll be hiding only our groins."

She blushed hard and rolled her eyes. That was not a comfortable thing, but she guessed she had to get used to her nudity… And his. Even his was more intimidating to her; she could handle her own nakedness alright.

"Fine. And let's go and undress. It's ready."

"Awesome!" Sting grinned. "Where's my towel?"

"In the bathroom already." She told him and smiled herself. "I'll go to my room and change… Let's meet up in two minutes."

"Sure."

The woman went away, conscious of his sight. She closed the door and took a deep breath. _Easy, Lucy. You're only going to sit there and talk. You can do it._ Lucy sighed and began pulling her clothes off. Once she had gotten rid of them, she took the towel and entangled it around herself tightly, making sure it was sitting well.

The woman exited the room and met with Sting in front of the entrance. She whined internally when she saw that he was indeed hiding away his private parts, the rest clearly visible – Lucy quickly turned her head away, blushing. She knew just how well-built he was and she did not want to be caught staring. Especially that it was the first time she was seeing him from such a small distance.

"Shall we?" Sting said with amusement. Lucy realized he already knew.

"Y-yeah."

"After you."

Thus, she entered. The steam blurred her vision for a moment and she had to get used to the hotness. Finally, she took her place and waited for the man to take his.

"Awesome." He commented, grinning.

"Say, do you wanna lie down? I'll climb higher and you can take the bench here."

"Why not."

"I'll also set the timer." Sting watched her when she climbed on the bench next to him and turned the timer on five minutes. "Next time, we'll stay here for ten."

"Sure."

Lucy sat on the higher bench and laid down, sighing. "You know, I really don't know why I haven't used it until now…"

"Maybe you didn't have anyone to use it with?" Sting suggested.

"Maybe."

"Good that you've got me now, then."

She giggled and shook her head. "Yeah."

They went silent and simply enjoyed the warmth. Soon, the timer let them know it was time to get out for a while; Lucy sat up and with a smile looked at the man on the lower bench. He was visibly relaxed, smiling with closed eyes.

"Sting, time to have a cold shower."

"Yeah, sure." He hummed and sat up, making place for her to step down. Next, he scrutinized her and smirked. "Together?"

"W-what are you talking about, of course not!" Lucy denied quickly, blushing. She stood up and opened the door; the much colder air hit her. "Wanna go first?"

"You can be first. And leave the temperature of the water as it should be." Sting asked her and closed the door behind herself to prevent more steam and hotness from escaping.

Thus, she strolled towards the shower cabin and there quickly dropped the towel and jumped in, closing the door. She heard him chuckle and bit her lip, running water. He should not be able to see her well though the cabin; it was blurring the vision… Lucy took a deep breath in and held it, preparing herself for the worst feeling ever; finally, the ice cold stream hit her and she squealed.

"Shit, shit!"

"What, it can't be that bad." He laughed.

"It is!" The woman quickly turned it off and shivered. "Okay, I'll go out and you can use it."

"No prob."

Lucy hurried out and rapidly picked her towel up, cocooning herself in it. "Uh, better." Then she opened her eyes and saw him passing in front of her, already naked. She flushed and turned her eyes away.

"Okay, lemme see that." Sting was sure of himself when he entered the shower.

The blonde smirked. He would not stand it. She expected his yell in three… Two… One…

"Holy fuck! Cold!" He yelled and hissed; now it was her who began laughing.

"Told you!"

"This is stupid, I haven't gathered the hotness to completely get rid of it after a few moments." He was lamenting, making the host laugh even harder. "Shut up, Lucy."

"No! I was right, haha!" She was laughing and dancing around the bathroom. Then, she stopped and spat. "Okay, fine, I'll get out and prepare a place to sit for us."

"Okay."

Lucy passed to her saloon and pulled out a blanket and towels to place on the sofa so they could safely sit down on it and rest. Sting joined her after a moment.

"Are you fine?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, I wish I could teach you a lesson." He complained and flopped on the sofa. "But yea, I guess."

"You wanted the sauna, remember?"

"Of course, still the cold shower is always an evil thing…"

The talk went on and, after ten minutes, Lucy announced they were going back to the sauna. She wanted to go there, yet, was stopped by Sting clearing his throat. She squinted her eyes; damn his ideas.

"Lower your towel."

"But it's unfair, I mean, you were already like that…" She complained.

"Okay. I'll lower my towel, too." Having said that, Sting made his V-line visible and his towel was barely sitting on his hips. "Better?"

"F-fine…" Lucy shivered and slowly untangled her towel, then slid it down her breasts and let it stop below her waist, where she tangled it again. Avoiding his sight, she went ahead and went inside. "Coming?"

"Of course."

Lucy sat down on the lower bench and spilled some water on the coal, making steam. Sting chuckled and joined her there.

"Don't tell me this is an attempt to hide from me? Because it's not overly successful."

To prove his point, he eyed the blonde with a smirk. She crossed her arms, which turned out badly due to her nude top. "No, it's for our comfort. Anyway, I'm setting the timer for ten minutes."

"Okay."

That time, though, neither of them laid down; once Sting stopped making strange jokes, they were sitting and talking. In fact, Lucy was afraid of the next entrance since she suspected that he would ask of them to take the towels off completely. Sure, he had seen her nude before, but it did not change the fact she was not a fan of revealing herself in front of anyone just like that. At the same time, she knew it was a lost case for her.

Thus, after the second cold shower and a moment of rest, Heartfilia stood up and took off her towel at once, leaving it on a chair. Sting did not hesitate and simply ogled her with a smile.

"One thousand percent of woman."

"Come on." She rolled her eyes, flushing. "Then fine, show me your one thousand percent of being a man."

"See, you can just ask…" Eucliffe chuckled and let his towel slip down. "And you have it."

The woman tried not to stare too much, hopeful that her inner fight was not overly visible. She noted that he was already quite stiff and she mused, why. _Never mind, though_. "Yeah, well, let's get inside."

* * *

After two more visits in the sauna, Lucy made sure it was turned off and they dressed up, preparing for the rest of the evening. Finally, they met in the saloon and continued the game of 20 questions until all of those were asked. Meanwhile, the wine had ended.

"Since we finished the wine… Let's move on to the tequila." Being herself again, Lucy grinned and hopped to the coffee table.

"I like your way of thinking." He smirked. "Actually, we may begin the game here."

"What game?"

"Strip one."

She eyed him. "You were serious."

"Duh. You thought I was joking about getting used to our nakedness?" Sting spat. "And that the sauna would be enough?"

"Kind of."

"Well, no." He licked his lips and clapped his hands. "You have cards?"

"Sure." Lucy nodded and stood up. "Also, a Battleship game and—"

"What? Really?" Sting whistled. "Okay. Change of plans. First goes the Battleship."

"Fine."

"So, we know the rules… And it's clear that we have too much clothes to make it to bare nothingness, but that's okay. We'll continue with another game." He grinned mischievously. "Anyway, for each destroyed ship – not hit, but destroyed – we take off one piece of clothing."

"O-okay."

So, they played it, which resulted in Lucy's defeat and eight tequila shots drunk. She ended up with two less pieces of clothing than Sting, who won the battleship. The truth was, Lucy was so focused on the game and wanting a revenge that she stopped caring about her half-naked body. And it was the hidden intention of the man, who wanted her to relax and get used to him. Not to mention that she had not been joking; her underwear was absolutely provocative and revealing, making her oh so sexy.

"What now?" Sting teased, making her flushed from emotions.

"What now? I want revenge!"

"Fine, maybe in cards?"

"NO! I want to play truth or dare." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Oh? But it's better when there's more people." The man was trying so hard not to laugh at her. "And I'm known for making terrible dares for others…"

"I don't care. Sting, come ooon!"

"Hm. How about no."

Lucy pouted. "Cruel."

"Is that all you can do to get me round?" Sting mocked her and laughed at her expression.

"Who said I want you gotten round!"

"You. Wanna play truth or dare. I don't." He explained calmly.

"Okay. Let's drink." Lucy said abruptly and crawled to the table to refill the shots. "And then we'll be talking."

"Alright."

They had a drink, then Eucliffe seemed to get an idea. He slowly ogled her and gapped at her chest with a smirk. Lucy blushed and tried to cover herself, but failed. Moreover, she was caught off guard by his question:

"How many centimeters does your bust have?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Are you answering? Or not?" Sting licked his lips, coming closer. "Know that lack of answer means taking off your clothes."

"All of them?!"

"Well," He eyed her hungrily. "There's not much left."

"F-fine… It's around 125cm…" Lucy mumbled.

"Sweet Jesus, that's something."

"And h-how long are you?"

Sting closed his mouth, blinking. She caught him off guard, he had not expected such a blunt question from her. Finally, he smirked.

"Ah, I see someone's interested in—"

"You know what, forget it." Lucy blushed.

"Oh, no. I will answer. But I need clarification."

"B-but—"

"You're asking about it when erect…" Sting smiled mischievously, watching her burning from embarrassment. "Or flaccid?"

"The fuck, I—"

"Answer."

She took a moment, unwillingly considering the question. Finally, she murmured. "Could be both."

"What was that?"

"U-um, could be both." The woman whispered, closing her eyes.

"What a curious girl." He came closer and leaned in so that he could reach her ear. Sting took a breath in and said sensually. "Normally, it's 13cm… Hmm…" He took a moment to enjoy her perplexity, then came even closer. "And when I'm hard… I'm rather big…"

"M-meaning?" Heartfilia really tried to stand her ground, yet, she was becoming terrified of the guy's closeness. It was uncomfortable and was making her uneasy.

"Seriously, Lucy… You know I'm hard now… Why don't you check it out for yourself?"

She uttered an undefined sound and jumped back from him, her eyes widened and panicking. She could not help it; his behavior was reminding her of _that_ and she was truly petrified. The blonde gulped and glanced down; he was telling the truth.

Sting raised his brow, then backed away slowly. At last, he saved the situation by spitting and smirking. "A simple no would've been enough. I'm 19cm."

"I-I see." Lucy mumbled and covered her face with her hand. "Also, sorry for that. You… Scared me."

"I never wanted to."

"I know. Don't take it personally, it's just—"

"Hey, wanna talk about it?" He asked her gently.

"I'd rather not."

The man nodded and went on with the game. "Fine. Then tell me, why did you get mad when I asked you about faking anything?"

Lucy accepted the question without hesitance, happy to change the topic a bit. "U-um, you see, after my Mom's death, my life's been a one big fake one. Relations with my Father were fake, my life was kind of artificial. That is, until I left."

"Ran away." Sting corrected her.

"Yeah."

"Well, I must say you've impressed me."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have guts to do it all." He stated seriously. "Simply couldn't."

She remained silent; now that she knew his situation, there was not a supposed counterargument to present to him. "Maybe it was stupidity."

"Maybe." Eucliffe agreed after a moment.

"Okay… Let's see, have you ever gone out with a girl you didn't like?"

"Of course. Have you, with a guy?"

"No."

"Picky."

"No. Inaccessible."

"You know you're challenging me? And my _vainglory_ is being called into question?"

But Lucy gapped at him, then started to laugh, losing her seriousness. He frowned and crossed his arms. "What?"

"How do you know that word?!" She giggled out.

"I'm smart, alright? Anyway, that wasn't nice."

"Sorry, sorry. But it was funny." The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not challenging you."

"And what if I'll get you eventually?"

"Thanks, but thanks." She turned a little sad again. "You'd be only hurting yourself. And I will not have that."

Sting seemed like he wanted to say something, but gave up and refilled the glasses. "I say we drink tequila."

* * *

A few hours later, they both were completely naked and drunk. Next games were more successful than the one with the questions and Lucy had been having fun. Finally, it had gotten late and Sting decided to go home. They stood up and stumbled, laughing.

"Stng, youure you don wansstay? (Sting, you sure you don't want to stay?)" She tried to be serious, but just could not. Everything was blurred and her head was spinning. The words were barely uttered and barely made sense, but the other drunk guy seemed to catch it.

"Stay'nd what?" Sting tried to make it sound seducing – or so she assumed –, but eventually it turned out funny.

"Stay'nd sleep… t'get sober'll (till) tomorrow." Lucy giggled.

"Nnno, nsafe. (not safe) I mean… I couddo (could do) something t'you." He murmured, ogling her. "Sssexy as hell an'naked. I c-can'think straight. I rlly don't wan'to dis-disrespect'u."

It was the alcohol that prevented her from blushing and grimacing. "Okay. I… accept!"

"Still… Y'sure don't wanna have any more fun?"

"Sure. I mean ayam. (I am)" Lucy nodded and caught her head. "Oh… It'spinning too much!"

"'kay then." Sting braced himself on the wall. "I'll go. Now. I think."

"You should wear something." She noticed, laughing. "Your clo-_hic-_thes prefe-prefera-rably."

"Right." He looked down at himself. "Hell, but wha'for?"

"It's cold." Lucy sat on the floor and managed to coordinate her speech better. "And people'llb staring. Do you want to give them a show?"

"Not really."

"Should I give you your clothes?"

"I can get'em on my own… Unless you wanna dress me up." His eyes twinkled.

"Sting, just jump in your pants."

"Okay…"

He stumbled to an armchair where his clothes were and almost fell when he raised one leg to pull on his boxers. Lucy, who tried not to look, turned her head to him when she heard the row and started to laugh. Sting grinned a little apologetically and managed to dress up. However, when he finally was wearing trousers, he tried to button up his shirt… And could not. The woman was already dying from laughter on the floor, but upon seeing his expression and efforts, she completely lost it and began crying.

"Help me then!" He rolled his eyes, landing on the sofa.

"G-go on, buahahaa, sorryyyy!" Lucy uttered, laughing maniacally.

"Women…" Sting mumbled and slowly handled the buttons. At last, he stood up and passed to the hall where he slipped into his sneakers and jacket.

Heartfilia managed to collect herself enough to stand up and wrap some sheet she found around herself. She smiled at the man and chuckled at his expression.

"So, text me when you arrive."

"Fine." Sting cracked a smile. "Thanks for the crazy and awesome night!"

"Thank _you_, Sting." She replied and winked. "Be safe."

* * *

Lucy was trying to clean up the mess, but it proved to be quite a challenge since her state did not allow her to see clearly and stand still. Thus, she waved her hand at that and went straight to bed, grabbing her phone.

She was beginning to fall asleep when the device beeped. A little confused, she looked at it and saw that Sting messaged her.

_Home. Dizzy. Not good._

Lucy felt him so well, she was also nauseous. Nevertheless, she giggled and replied, afterwards closing the cellphone and drifting away.

_Glad you're safe. Take care and 'night._

* * *

**3:) I'd love to hear your opinion!**


	6. Levy's Visit

**Thank you so much for the follows, and favs, and reviews, and PMs, I'm simply thrilled to know you like the story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I own nothing but the plot (still better than knowing nothing, liek Jon Snow, hahaa)**

**And tell me: how many of you thought that the previous chapter consisted of the real thing (=sex), not just teasing? :D**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter VI**

* * *

For the next three weeks, Lucy and Sting were meeting on the established days and, quite presumably, Saturday became their meeting-for-games day. Lucy was becoming more and more at ease with her nude form and the necessity of undressing in front of the man. Moreover, she was getting used to his humor, his company, and his commentaries, usually arrogant, perverted, or teasing. Of course, it did not mean that she had let go of her fear…

At some point, when she was talking with Levy on Skype, she invited her friend over for the night. They agreed that Friday was a good day since on Saturday the blonde was meeting with Sting again. And the posing session could be moved on that day, too. Thus, hopeful, she wrote to the man.

_Hey, Sting! Can we have the posing session on Saturday? I really wanted to use the fact that my friend's coming to town and meet with her on Friday… Is that okay?_

_Sure, no prob. Say hi from me and have fun._

"He said yes!" Lucy squealed into the microphone of the phones, making Levy grimace from the sound. "And says hi."

"Awesome! So, what do I bring? And hey, thanks. I guess."

"Yourself… And whatever you like to drink or eat." The blonde grinned. "I can't wait to see you, Lev! I've missed you so much."

"I feel you, Lu." Levy sighed, then smirked. "And I think you'd be pretty excited to hear that I'm staying for the next week, too! We can go party sometime."

"That's an amazing information! But the party… U-uh, really?" She frowned. "Partying equals looking nice, and that equals anxiety… I don't know."

"Okay, we'll see." McGarden rolled her eyes. "But you know I can get you round."

Lucy sighed. She was right. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

All in all, the girls planned the evening out. They prepared everything for the day and when Lucy finished cleaning the house, she texted Levy.

_Okay, Lev. I've finished so you can move your tiny ass and come over._

_Gr8, I'll be in 10._

Lucy smiled. It was great to have a best friend living so close. If she was in town at all, that is. Thus, the blonde sat down and relaxed in front of the TV, watching some soap opera. Suddenly, her phone beeped. Thinking that it was Levy, she grabbed it and checked the text; she was more than surprised to find that it was from Sting.

_Hey, having fun?_

Lucy smiled and shook her head.

_Not yet, she's coming in five._

_I see. Well then, I just wanted to say hi since I got used to having contact with you._

The woman frowned. Really? Yet, before she could reply, a second message came.

_Sorry, it turned out stranger than I thought it would!_

She started responding, but the doorbell rang. Excited, she texted Sting that she got to go and jumped to the door, opening them.

"Lu!" A short bluenette standing outside exclaimed, throwing herself at her friend.

"Levy!"

The women hugged each other tightly, laughing. "Oh gods, I've missed you so much!"

"Me, too. It's been a while."

"Lemme look at you." Levy backed away and eyed her. "Pf! Gorgeous as ever. Nothing's changed!"

"And you've lost weight." The blonde smiled widely. She knew her friend's obsession with healthy food and diets.

"A little, yeah." She stated proudly. "Ahh, I brought some beer and snacks."

"Great." Lucy clapped and led her friend to the kitchen. "Just put it in some bowls and…"

"Hell, you've drunk the whole bottle of tequila?!" Levy exclaimed when she opened the garbage place. "And whiskey? Wine? Chick, you haven't been lolling…"

"I-it's not me! Or at least not alone." She blushed. "Sting—"

"You've drank that much and he hasn't put his hands on you?"

"Well, he respects me and my… phobia."

"Till one day, Lu." Levy reassured her and began taking the snacks out into the bowls and plates.

"N-no. I hope not…"

"You hesitated. Wow. I am impressed. There's a small chance he'll change you back to normal."

Lucy made a step ahead, crossing her arms and admitting. "I think he's already changed me a little…"

The bluenette turned to her and inspected her figure, then sighed and shook her head. "This conversation must wait a second. When we're seated, I'll ask again."

"Sure. Hey, wanna listen to a new jazz album I've bought?"

"Of course, I love the music."

The women quickly gathered and brought everything they would need for their meeting and Lucy played the Miles Davis on the stereo. Levy was observing her best friend with a small smile. She noticed that and stopped, eyeing the petite one suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing. Good to see you and that you're more normal than I thought."

Lucy pouted. "Would you stop already? I handled it, y'know."

"Not in all the aspects."

"No, but it's only normal, isn't it?"

Levy thanked the heavens above for the blonde's project and the necessity to work with that male friend of hers, then nodded eagerly, agreeing. "Undoubtedly."

"And Lev, how's that guy who was around you for the last year?" Lucy smirked and sat beside her.

"U-um, nowhere near me anymore…" She sighed and made a sad face. "Turned out he was a multi-timer… And I wasn't even the first one on his list."

"Oh my, I'm sorry." The blonde shifted uncomfortably, then embraced the other woman. "I didn't know, I… H-how?"

McGarden gazed around, then grabbed a bottle with her beer and raised it. "To the whole night of gossiping, reunion, and talking shit about scums like Droy!"

"To secrets being secrets no more." Intonated Lucy and grabbed her own beer just to clash it with Levy and drink a few sips. She hummed and gulped the liquid down her throat. "Now, tell me more. What's happened?"

"You know, the usual." Levy sniffled. "It's so ironic! I met a man of my dreams… And then I met his beautiful fiancée, then his girlfriends… It was all a complete coincidence, so I made a small hell for him…" She smiled a little. "Okay. Not so small."

"Good. Then?"

"Oh, you know, Lu, I'm not called a little devil for nothing. Obviously I told all of them the truth and that's it, I don't wanna see that asshole ever again. And I'm not planning on getting a man for longer or something more serious… You know. Just who could take care of my small caprices and sexual necessities."

"Levy, I know why you say so, but it's not gonna work on the longer terms." Lucy shook her head. "Sure it would be nice for you, but it's just… You'd have to be heartless."

"Probably." She rolled her eyes. "I'm close."

"Levy!"

"Don't start, Lu. You're the one who shut all the others out."

Heartfilia flinched. "You are the one who knows everything about it. How can you imply…"

"I don't imply anything. I just stated the fact. That's why I'm twice glad for your cooperation." Levy winked.

Lucy sighed. She saw that coming. "Really…"

"Do you have anything yet? Can I see it?"

"Not yet, honey. It's completely not ready." She mused, then spat. "But I have a sketch I did at the first encounter… Wanna see the draft?"

"Oh gosh, yeah!"

Lucy went to open her folder and take out a small sketch of Sting she had done. Levy snatched it out of her hands and brought the paper to her eyes. A pleased smile was appearing on her lips.

"Damn, he's hot."

"I guess."

"And so muscled!"

"Yeah, well…"

"And has a dreamy face… Of course, from what I see here _and_ my imagination tells me." Levy quickly added, seeing Lucy's opening mouth. "And… Oh."

"What?"

"His—"

"Yeah. Well. Anyway, I'll show you the real thing the next time we see each other, sunshine, because I'll have half of it done, I suppose."

"How can you be so cool about it?" McGarden shook her head. "I mean, you pose naked. Both. Opposite sex. Hello? Is there even chemistry?"

"I don't know how to sense it." Lucy sat down next to her and covered her face. "Nor do I want to… I'm scared. He's joking about it all the time, plus we had a very fun and daring Saturday—"

"You're moving fast." The bluenette whistled.

"Not like that! We were playing strip games and talking… And he went home."

"Strange. But it explains the bottles."

"Yeah."

"And he's not making any move on you? Is he gay?" Levy asked with reproach.

"He's not."

"And how would you know?"

"Because…" Lucy's eyes widened. "B-because…"

"You assumed it."

"Well, yeah…"

"Oh, Lu. Be a little more prepared for life, would you?"

"Not that easy after those years." She laughed forcefully. "Still, you know, we're so similar in a few aspects… I wonder if I could really treat him with distance."

"Seems to me that you've already let him come closer than you thought."

"Yeah…"

The topic went on for a while, until finally they changed it for the rest of the friends. Yet, when Levy mentioned Mirajane Strauss, Heartfilia mused and thought over the possibility of asking her guest. Should she do it? At last, she could not help herself and cleared her throat.

"Say, Levy, does a name Laxus tell you something?" Lucy frowned.

"Why, yeah. He's with Mirajane." The bluenette clicked her tongue. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah! Never mind." The blonde blushed and averted her sight. "Do you happen to know if he has a brother? Or where is he from?"

"How would I know? And why do _you_ wanna know?"

"Ah, you see… I've got a small suspicion and I want to confirm it before I decide to help S— er, someone." Lucy smiled lightly. "I'll talk to Mira later on, then."

"Lu, does it concern Sting?" Levy grinned teasingly.

"Not necessarily." She replied coldly and looked away. "And how's Lisanna?"

* * *

After several hours, when Levy left, Lucy cleaned the mess they had created and finally took her phone to check the hour. Yet, she bit her lip and decided to write to Sting – after all, he was nice enough to text her earlier and ask about the meeting. So, she typed quickly.

_Levy said hi back, but I couldn't send it to you earlier._

The reply came pretty soon and she smiled.

_Oh, thanks. Yeah, I thought so – that you forgot about me._

_Of course not. We were having a VSTC._

_A what?_

Lucy giggled and could imagine the guy chuckling on the other end of the conversation.

_A Very Serious Topics Conversation._

_Mm. Sounds fascinating… Did any of those Serious Topics involve me?_

"Really, now…" She muttered. He was simply self-centered at times!

_Maybe._

_Flattering._

_Hey, I never said in what context we talked about or even badmouthed you._

_Aw, you wouldn't._

_Who knows._

_Anyway, why so laconic? Is everything fine?_

Lucy blinked, realization falling upon her. Had she ignored her body's reactions and blocked the feelings a bit? Maybe… She found herself a little stiff and let out a sigh.

_Yes, thank you, Sting. I just… I'm just thinking about a few matters I touched with my friend._

_What can two girls your age talk about with each other? Boys, cocks, partying, clothes?_

_Damn, Sting. Really? And what's up with those cocks, interested?_

_I'm not gay, Lucy Heartfilia._

Before she could help it, she wrote:

_I know._

_You say you know._

… _Don't take it wrong._

_Too late, though._

_Aww, you're such a teaser._

_Also a skilled pleaser._

_You just have to say that stuff…_

_Of course. I'm a teaser, after all._

Out of the blue, she tapped her fingers and allowed her hands to type the following words:

_Sting, have you heard from your brother at some point after… You know?_

Before she could think, she sent it. Realizing what she had done, Lucy swore. She really did not mean to say that so abruptly… She knew it was a hard topic for him. The silence that replied her was a proof enough. Only after several minutes did he answer.

_What?_

The blonde swore and face-palmed. She should have not touched that topic… Thus, trying to fix the situation, she decided to take it back.

_Don't be upset. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said it so abruptly… Sting. Sorry._

_It's alright, girl… But it was rather sudden… No. Why?_

Sting asked about it. That she could not ignore, so she followed the question.

_Ah. You see, I was wondering… His name was Laxus, right?_

_What are you getting at?_

_Do you want to meet him?_

_Damn, woman, start talking._

_Um… Don't get mad, but I think I know where he is. And who he is._

…

Lucy was waiting, staring at the last message from him, the three dots. She was nervous and a strand of guilt was sewing its way through her. At last, she decided to call him. Fortunately, he answered.

"Yeah?"

Lucy shivered. His voice was different; it was not right. He sounded like he was tired, or simply extremely sad…

"S-Sting… I'm s-sorry, forget it. I'll never return to that topic again if you don't want me to—"

"No, it's—"

"I promise. Just, please, don't sound like this." Lucy sniffled.

"What?"

"You sound like you're the saddest person in the world. Please. You don't deserve it." She whispered and thumbed off her tear. "It was so reckless, so stupid of me. I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have—"

"Hold it, Heartfilia. I'm not mad at you."

She blinked. "But I made you sad."

"It's okay." Sting said quietly. "It's just… You know. It hurts a little."

Lucy waited. She knew that in such moments, one should listen to the other without any complaint. Even though she felt like she was not the right person to listen to him like that, she could not tell him to stop speaking.

"You know, I've always admired him for having guts to leave our lovely household…" Sting told her bitterly, quietly. "I mean, he broke free! Laxus had his own life! Yeah…"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"I just thought that… He would have a place for me in his new, fantastic life. He did not. Just like there were no traces of Laxus after he left."

"This is terrible. Must've been terrible for a little boy…" The woman sighed comfortingly.

"Yeah. And you know, Lucy, it still lives within me. I-I don't know if I want to see him."

"I completely understand it." She admitted. "No wonder, you're still resentful and feel betrayed… But consider it. Mainly for yourself."

"For myself?" The man repeated in thoughtfulness.

"Exactly. You'd stop feeling so damn sad, resentful… guilty."

"Who said I was feeling guilty?" He replied in a colder tone.

"Come on…" She whispered. "You don't have to say it…"

"I-I gotta go. Have no idea what you're doing, but stop. I know you want best, but… Just stop, Lucy."

The woman widened her eyes and took a sharp breath in, her heart falling. He did not want her help nor getting back with his brother. She understood. And even though she had expected such an answer, it did not please her.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Sting?"

There was a moment of silence before a faint: "Yeah?"

Lucy bit her lips and wanted to beat herself up. He sounded like he was going to cry. "T-take care."

And she quickly hung up before she started crying on the line.

* * *

**Yeah, that feeling when you want best, but it just turns out as always... :P**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Fight and Fascination

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**And here comes another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it, it was actually the third one I wrote to this story and it just could not find its place, migrating from one number to another :D eventually, I give you this as number 7!**

**Also, thanks for all the love you're showing by following, faving, and reviewing this story. Also the PMs :D**

**Ah! And I almost forgot! Sorry for those to whom I wrote from my sister's account, JotJot :) Joasia was quite surprised when she realized I wrote from her profile, but since we sometimes use the same laptop when she arrives, it's logging her in as well :D so sorry and thanks for understandig!**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter VII**

* * *

Lucy was in toilets, thinking about the project. And about Sting, which was certainly connected to the matter. Lucy was under impression that he had wanted to really know her. Plus, he was absolutely delighted by the fact that she – someone – wanted to find out about him, _him_ as an individual. After the strange situation with her intervening into his family matters, they had not returned to the topic. She had decided not to mention it anymore – unless he himself decided otherwise. Still, Lucy knew that his thoughts oscillated around the matter whenever Sting was sitting alone or posing. And she could not stop blaming herself for causing that.

Suddenly, her musing was interrupted by a voice, which she recognized as Angel's. Apparently, she came to the toilet with a friend, both to perfect their makeup and gossip.

"Really, I have no idea what he's thinking anymore!"

"But who do you mean?"

"Sting, of course." The white-haired woman spat, disappointment clear in her tone. Having heard that, the blonde tensed up. "There's no way he really prefers the company of that idiotic loner over ours. Can you believe it that, like, he hasn't come on our meetings on Saturday for three weeks in a row because he was with her again? And he keeps meeting her! I hoped that the project would rather discourage him to knowing her, but it seems otherwise…"

"Angel, you're too…"

"Don't start again." She hissed. "Please, this is just ridiculous. Her? Really?"

Lucy, who was forced to listen to her, frowned. She sensed that something was coming up – and it wouldn't be good. Moreover, she started to feel annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, please. Why does he go to her every time?" Apparently, the friend of Angel didn't know what she meant. Angel sighed and continued. "She's obviously giving him more, what he wants. Why else would he go there, if not for sex?"

"Oh! No, you're surely mistaken…"

"But what I don't understand is _why_ he does her," Finally, she added. "When he could bang me."

Lucy simply couldn't hold it anymore; she stormed out of the cabin, making the two girls turn around. Angel seemed stunned; she was standing with her mascara brush, speechlessly staring at the blonde. The other girl was Yukino, the silent girl from their year.

"How dare you say such things about me?" Lucy inquired, anger boiling within her. "No, you know? Screw me, but about Sting, who's supposed to be your friend?!"

"Oh, shut up, I _know_ the truth, right?" Angel spat, recuperating the ability to speak.

"You know _nothing_, **(A/N: Jon Snow!) **Angel. I can't believe you could thing so low of your own friend, who, apparently, you like!" The blonde shook her head in disbelief. "You don't know me, you can say whatever you want, but it's ridiculous that you talk crap about him."

"Yah, I've already heard it." The whitehead rolled her eyes. "Still, you exchange art for sex, that is ridiculous."

"I do not!" Lucy clenched her fists. "And stop offending Sting! How can you even think that he'd fuck anyone on his way, that he only thinks about doing the deed…"

"Come on, he's a man." Again, Angel rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she eyed the opposition and smirked. "But I'm glad to hear that he hasn't done you. I mean, let's be honest. Why could he do you when he has me?"

Heartfilia puffed and trembled in anger. At last, she raised her head and stated, although it was hard for her to say it. "I am no worse than you and there is nothing that I lack. But I'm not a whore. And surely neither is Sting. And I really think you should respect him and his choices, plus stop gossiping."

Having said that, she went out of the bathroom, leaving Angel with a shocked expression behind.

* * *

Lucy was expecting the woman to take revenge on her soon, but wouldn't think of that she'd act so quickly. She was at home, sitting peacefully on her bed, reading, when there was a doorbell ring. She frowned, but stood up, hoping that her feelings were wrong.

She opened the door, revealing Sting Eucliffe with hands tugged into his pockets. He didn't look overly happy…

"Can I come in for a moment?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lucy nodded, full of bad impressions.

The man stepped inside, not looking at her. Yet, he stopped in the hall and turned around when he heard the door closing.

"Is that true?"

"What?"

"Angel came to me with tears in her eyes, claiming that you were mean to her." Sting said sternly, but it was clear that he was angry. "Why did you argue with her? Why were you rude?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy raised her brows and crossed her arms. "I wasn't…"

"And yet she came to me, crying!"

She flinched. He actually raised his voice on her… She began to feel anger, too. "So you're taking it for granted, not asking me if it's true anymore?!"

"You've just admitted it!"

"I did not and not gonna!" She exclaimed. "I didn't say a thing that was rude or mean! Why would I, even though she was the one who was offending me!"

"And you're turning the situation upside down?!" Sting clenched his fists. "I thought I knew you!"

"You do." Lucy blew her bangs back with irritation. "Maybe you should look a little further."

"You know what, I'm out of here." He barked and rushed to the door. "I want you to apologize to her."

Lucy gapped after him for a second, but then her voice returned and she hurried behind, then stopped on the stairs at her floor and yelled after the running down man.

"I didn't want to tell you, but fine, you asked for it! Then I'm sorry for defending your sorry ass! I'll remember to never do that again, you idiot! And if you don't believe me, ask Yukino, who was a witness of everything! Moron!"

Sting didn't answer, but she heard the door shutting downstairs and she stomped with force. She was so enraged! How dared he come to her and do such a quarrel! Suddenly, the door in front of her flat opened and an old woman peeked out, scared and irritated at the same time.

"Miss Lucy, is everything all right?" She asked sternly.

She sighed and stood normally. Now, the anger was fading away and leaving her on the verge of tears. "Yes, Mrs. Porlyusihka… Thanks."

The old woman scrutinized her. "Are you sure? Maybe you'd appreciate a cup of tea?"

The woman gazed at the grandma-like figure. Yet, she shook her head and refused once again, then turned around and started walking away.

"Don't worry, young lady. He will realize the truth soon." Her neighbor called after her; the blonde turned her head to her, bobbed it, and went into her flat, shutting the door.

She felt terrible. In fact, a part of her that had started opening up to Sting, to the world again had been kicked down again. Lucy had a feeling like the light that was turned on within her was suddenly gone; and there she was in darkness, all alone again.

* * *

All in all, the blonde didn't go to school the next day. Nor did she go to Sting for the posing session; she was too bitter for that. And she suspected that he was the same.

She was mostly spacing out, be it in bed or anywhere else. Lucy spent the whole day ghosting around the house and trying to find herself a right place. Still, she fit nowhere; she felt failed and sorry for not waiting for Angel and Yukino to go away in the cabin. But no, she had had to get out and make a fuss. However, she couldn't stand them talking about Sting like that. He was truly a good guy and Lucy was thankful for that. Actually, she was thankful for being with him in one pair for the project and for having him as her friend. Or she _had_ had a friend in him…

The next two days she spent in her flat, doing nothing. Even the littlest things annoyed her and when she received a phone call from her friend, Erza, after five minutes of the talk she was forced to break it due to the wretched humor. Lucy apologized to the woman and promised to call her up soon when she feels better.

And there came Friday. Tired of the sulking, Lucy cleaned up her house and had a long, relaxing bath to forget about the stupid man. She, however, could not enjoy herself in peace longer than till 2pm, because someone called at the door.

Frowning, she stood up and went to see who that was. When she glanced through the door, she took a sharp breath in.

What was he doing here?! He was supposed to be angry and offended, not talking to her. Yet, Sting Eucliffe was under her door, visibly nervous.

Thus, Lucy sighed and, wearing a skeptic expression, opened up. He was there, standing with his hands in pockets, wearing a man bag. He was not looking her in the eyes, hell, he was not even looking at her at all.

"Hi." Sting muttered. "Can I...?"

"I don't know. Last time it was not a pleasant meeting..." Lucy said, but then, seeing him confused, huffed. "Just kidding. Sure, come in."

He stepped inside and caught a glimpse of her. She raised one brow at him and told him to undress and get comfortable, which he partly did - at least the first part.

"Anything to drink?"

"Um, tea maybe..."

The woman nodded and passed in front of him, getting to the kitchen and setting the water. Noticing that Sting was still standing in the hallway, she rolled her eyes and exclaimed: "You really don't have to be stuck in there, you know. Sit somewhere, like here."

"Yeah. Right."

Eucliffe entered the kitchen and placed himself behind the table. A tensed up silence embraced them in which they both were avoiding each other's sight. Finally, Lucy cleared her throat and looked at him.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead angry."

"You were absent." Sting said quietly, frowning. "Not at the fac, nor did you come for the session."

"Considering your last reaction, I took it that you'd throw me out if I came, so." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't throw you out." He glimpsed a her with uproar. "Sure I was mad, but..."

"Then what made you change your mind?"

Sting's jaws clenched. "Who said..."

"You. Used the past tense." Lucy crossed her arms and stared at him, trying to provoke him to look at her — like a man. "So?"

"You're too smart." He sighed and grimaced.

"Happens to me. And?"

"Okay, so after the... event, I was so angry, I couldn't get any place for myself. So, all in all, I started hanging out with my friends more. Only then did I realize that Angel was overly happy and too cheerful for what she had told me. And she was supposed to be like all sad and hurt... She was laughing loudly, she was even more flirty and nagging... So I started thinking about the whole thing. And what you yelled after me and I, though unwillingly, heard. So, when Angel went dancing, I asked Yukino about it. She is a sweet girl, very truthful. She told me everything — and it was completely diverse from what Angel had told me and... And..."

"And the same with what I told you." Even though she had an extreme urge to tease him, Lucy simply stated.

Sting nodded. "I was really shocked. Angel lied to me. And I still believed her right away, even though the real victim and truth-teller was you." He made a bitter face and finally gazed at her. "And I did you wrong, even though you were the most honest person there. There's more to that, not only did I do you wrong, but I also refused to listen to you and to your version. In fact, I was an asshole. You were right, I should have looked further."

Lucy was speechless, yet, she still had not gotten an apology... He probably sensed it, because he stood up and reached to his bag from where he took out a posy of flowers. She gasped and widened her eyes. Sting adjusted the flowers and came closer to her, that time looking her right in the eyes.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. For offending you, accusing of something you haven't done, and being a prick. Forgive me. I know it's because of me that you were absent at the university. Please, accept the flowers."

"I-I... Wow." She managed to utter, gapping at the flowers. Then she looked up at his face. "Um, thank you... It's sweet of you to try so hard. Of course I forgive you — actually, I already have. If I didn't, you'd be still standing under the door."

Sting blinked, then slightly smiled. "Nope. I'd have broken in and begged you for forgiveness."

"Yeah, because you care so much."

"I do."

"Well, I'll never know now." Lucy sighed theatrically and smiled, accepting the posy. She turned around and took a vase to our water inside and put the flowers there. "But thank you for this. I... I really was a mess when you came here and accused me of everything, then didn't even listen. The last days I spent sulking here."

"Why? It was just a stupid action of a foolish guy." He cocked a brow at her.

Lucy, who was about to get the vase to the saloon, stopped and stared at him in thought, considering whether he deserved to know the truth or not. Finally, she sighed and said, gazing into his eyes with seriousness.

"I don't know... Maybe I got scared of being alone again?"

Then she left, leaving him frozen at one place. Maybe she should have not told him that... Lucy was about to come back and turn it into a joke, but the man joined her in the saloon with a startled expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think that you could react like this..."

"Neither have I." She laughed a little forcefully.

"But hey, I also was not too well. It felt so... Bad to be mad at you. Not to talk to you." Sting confessed suddenly. "Really, I got used to spending time with you. It's so easy to be around such a great person like you."

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled a little. "You're great friend, too."

"Could've been better."

"Oh, stop that. We're all good now." She waved her hand, standing in front of him.

"Well, yeah. But..."

"Shh." The woman placed a finger on his lips, making him widen his eyes in amazement. "No buts."

Sting nodded and eyed the finger lingering on his lips… Just to plant a quick peck on it; Lucy budged and hurriedly took it away, blushing. She was not even sure why she had done that… And what was the kiss for. However, especially disturbing was the feeling she had gotten from it; not the expected fear, but abashment and uncertainty.

"I was wondering…" He spoke up. "Can I spend some time with you? Without any posing, any games… Just like that. Of course, if you're busy, I can always go and—"

"Sting. Give me a second to answer." She sighed and rolled her eyes. Making sure he was listening, she finished. "And of course you can. I… I rather missed you during those three days."

"I missed your company, too." He cleared his throat. "You know? This is a hella strange conversation. Can we change the topic?"

"Sure." Suddenly, she jumped and clapped, her eyes twinkling. "Say, why don't we go for a small picnic to the park?"

"A picnic? To the park?" Sting repeated. "But I'm pretty sure picnics are good in summer… And it's winter, Lucy."

"Yeah! But I have a place… I mean, there's one place, an indoor park."

"This is a very unusual idea…" He replied, then spat and grinned. "But let's do it! I've never been on a picnic, be it anywhere."

"Really?" She goggled at him. "Fine. Then come on. Help me up and we're off."

* * *

So, in half an hour, the blondes left Lucy's flat, Sting carrying a basked and feeling excited. He had also persuaded Lucy to wear a long skirt and a little tighter blouse under the coat. Still, Lucy was smiling and walking beside him, absolutely delighted about the idea of having a picnic in the city. It was not her first time, yet, her friends who had used to spend time with her like that were away and she needed someone special to renew the habit.

She smiled wider. Well, she considered Sting that _someone special_. Nothing strange about that, he was the only one she had closer contact with.

"What?"

Lucy blinked and turned her sight at the man, who was walking beside and watching her with a curious expression.

"What what?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

She let out a small sigh and explained. "It's been a while since I last had a picnic." He was still gazing at her with interest, expecting more, so she carried on. "And, you know, it's also been a while since I've gone out with someone."

"I'm happy to change that." Sting smiled. "You're really cool and I still can't understand you for avoiding people. But I'm glad to help."

"T-thank you." Lucy said slowly and hesitated; she reached out to him, but stopped. Finally, she warily placed her hand on his arm and, a second later, took it away, intimidated.

"So, where is this indoor park?" He asked to turn her attention from that, pretending nothing had happened.

"Oh, it's the one in front of us." She returned to her bubbly self and pointed in the right direction. "It's a pretty nice one, because it has a big lawn, more like a meadow."

They entered the building which was supposed to be a park and Lucy led the way to the cloakroom. They left the coats and went ahead. Sting was more and more fascinated by it all. It really was a park; green trees, lamps that were substituting the sun, and thick grass everywhere. He turned his head to his companion to express his amazement, yet, he shut his mouth and simply stared at her.

Another thing that was fascinating him was her.

The oblivious of his sight woman took him to a place near a huge tree which was providing shadow. She spun and looked at him expectantly. "And? Is it okay?"

"It's awesome." Sting admitted.

"Great! Now, give me the blanket…" Lucy took the cloth he was passing to her and placed it on the ground, in the sun, then sat down and motioned him to come and do the same thing. "Sting! Come on."

"I have no idea why I've never been here."

"You have other things to do." She giggled.

"I'm glad that the first time I'm here, well, it's with you." He told her seriously and joined her.

"Good. And I'm glad you're here with me. Each time I was here, people were observing me strangely. Like being alone was bad or something…"

Sting looked around and understood it at once. The place was full of families, couples, and animals… But not loners. Yet, he did not make a comment; instead, he reached to the basket and took out the food they had made.

"Why don't we eat some sweets?"

"They're always good." She laughed and helped him taking the things out. "Mm, looks amazing."

"It does." Sting replied with slight surprise. He had not expected that. Coming to himself, he cleared his throat and gazed at her. "Say, Lucy, do we meet tomorrow for posing since we've lost two sessions?"

"I guess we should. Time's running out and we're still at the first pose."

"Good. My place?"

"Rogue's out?"

"Yeah. For the whole weekend."

"Okay, fine." Lucy smiled.

Again, Sting gapped at her for a few seconds longer than necessary, but he just could not stop… What was that?

"Hey, you okay? You seem thoughtful." She observed, taking a bite of a waffle.

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Alright." The blonde nodded and they ate in silence. When she was done, though, Lucy stretched and laid down on the blanket, smiling. She felt so good there with him, and even her clothes were not bothering her. Was it the fact she had returned to the living, or it was all Sting's doing?

"What are you doing?" Eucliffe chuckled, watching her.

"Relaxing." She grinned from the ground. "Join me down here!"

Sting considered it for a moment; unconsciously, his sight slid along her figure, approving of her, then he allowed himself to land on the ground beside her. "And what now?"

"And now we're laying and talking. Normally, we'd be looking at the sky, but it's all artificial here." She sighed.

"We can always pretend it's real." He suggested.

"We could." Lucy giggled, then unexpectedly rolled on her side and gazed straight at him. "But I think I wanna talk to you."

The man smirked and followed, coming closer. "Fine with me."

So, they talked. About everything and nothing, feeling comfortable and simply amazing with the company of the other.

At some point, he surprised her by frowning. She threw him a confused glance, on which he replied with a sigh and a quiet question, not looking her in the eyes.

"Lucy… A-about that matter, um, my brother…" Sting uttered. "You said you knew… something…"

"Yeah. But I don't want to force you to listen to it if you don't want to." She declared.

"W-well, I just wanted you to know... I'm thinking about it."

Lucy shut up and blinked, gapping at him. "R-really?!"

"But I don't have an answer yet." The man quickly added. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm thinking about it. It seems… right."

Lucy wanted to cry from both happiness and gratefulness she was feeling towards the man in front of herself. In fact, she would have never thought she could establish such a bond with the bold and popular Sting Eucliffe. He turned out to be smart and funny, usually tactful and simply an amazing friend. He always made things right. He respected her and her strange pleads concerning not pushing several topics. She knew it was costing him much not to say anything nor ask about some things when she clearly was reacting like a crazy one… And she really appreciated it.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, smiling. Yeah. She really did.

* * *

**Wohoo, so is Angel getting more serious in her attempts to get him? Will Sting finally admit he IS interested in the whereabouts of his brother? What will happen during the next encounter of the two?!**

**Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter ;)**


	8. Winds of change

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the love and feedback, guys! You have no idea how helpful it is to me :) I've reached 100 followers, I am so SO very happy! Love you all and enjoy the eighth chapter! ^^**

**Ah! Just so you know – it's around fifth week of their project, so quite some time of regular meetings four times a week. They got used to themselves... a little.**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

Therefore, the next day Lucy came over to Sting with dinner – remembering that there were two guys living in the house and they probably did not have anything to eat – and all the needed things. They smiled at each other widely and he let her take off her winter clothes. She shivered under the change of temperature and smiled at the familiar cat which was slowly approaching her.

"H, Lector." Lucy leaned down and caressed the pet. "I've got something for you, but I don't know if your owner will allow me to give it to you…" She glanced at Sting, who nodded, pleased that she was asking him first. "Woo, we have a consent! Then… Here you are!"

She took out a cat's snack and quickly ripped the paper, making the cat meow and brace its paws on her, smelling the snack. The woman gently passed it to him and watched how Lector consumed the food greedily. She grinned and looked at Sting, who had a soft smile on his lips and tender sight.

"Let's go." He said and waited for the guest to go inside first.

Lucy passed by him and into the Room of Arts, as she loved to call it. "I'll never get enough of this room."

"I know." Sting smirked and went to tidy up the couch. "It gets me every time, too."

She sent him an attentive look, but the man did not seem to want to elaborate the topic, so she let go. "I'd love to have something like this in my house…"

"You know, if you like," He added, observing the blonde. "You can add something from yourself here."

Lucy took a sharp breath in. "Really? Me? Why?"

"I…"

But he never finished, shaking his head. She cleared her throat and smiled shyly.

"Still, thank you. I'd have to think about something."

"No problem." The man sat down on the couch and invited her over. She strolled to him and sat beside in a safe distance. "So, Lucy. Whose turn is it?"

"Yours."

"Mine? Really? Okay, then." He brushed his hair and stood up. "I'll just get rid of my clothes."

"W-wait, just like that, in front of me? Shouldn't I give you some space?" Heartfilia tried to retreat, yet, his hand that caught hers stopped her. She turned to him slowly.

"Don't leave." Sting asked calmly and resumed unbuttoning his shirt, constantly looking at her. "There's nothing that you don't know underneath."

"F-fine."

But she did not watch him strip; instead, she went to the easel and readied her drawing and other things. When Lucy was ready, she looked up and found Sting in his naked glory, waiting for her with crossed arms.

"Go and take your position, why are you standing like that?" She giggled, startled a bit. Well, those many sessions and Saturdays of games with him made her a little more at ease.

"Jeez, I'm going alright."

He climbed on the chair and made a pose, only slightly corrected by the woman. "Nice, looks like your body remembers the position for you."

"Well, it's been so many times."

Lucy went on with the drawing, conscious of his intense sight on herself. Why was he observing her like that? She had an impression that something had changed, but could not quite put a finger on that. But she felt so… naked in front of him. Like it was not him that was nude, but her. Also, like he wanted to eat her.

She gazed at the man and shivered. He seemed focused only on her. "Um, Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can you put some pertness into your face? And sensuality?"

"Am I not enticing enough to you?" He smirked knowingly.

"It's a-absolutely not that, I just wanted to have it easier with the face." Lucy blushed from head to toe. His member moved gently up when he was teasing her, coming to life. Even though she knew very well it was impossible for him to prevent it, she thought that it was creating yet another kind of tension between them – the sexual one.

"Of course." Sting nodded and did as she asked. "This is exciting."

"Yeah, I can tell."

She glanced at his shaft and found it harder. She quickly turned her sight away and took care of the drawing, making him laugh.

"Shut up."

"But your abashment is so adorable."

"And the face's gone." She sighed, changing the topic, but also making him silent while taking it again. "You know, a few meetings more and we can pass on the second sketch, I think."

"Awesome."

It took her around twenty minutes to let him rest at last. He was already sore from the posing.

"Okay, thanks. Enough for today." Lucy nodded and put down the devices, not looking at him, then corrected something on the easel and went to take something from her bag.

"Your turn."

She jumped in one place and turned to him. Sting was beside her, not wearing anything yet. He was gazing at the easel, not aware – or so she thought – of her sight eyeing him. Unexpectedly, the man turned to her and smiled mischievously. _Shit! I look like a creep now!_

"What? Do you wanna touch me?"

"N-no!"

"Not even curious?"

"Sting…" Lucy intended to say that with an exasperated sigh, but she moaned. She quickly covered her mouth and widened her eyes. _Shit_.

He twitched and his eyes went a tone darker. Eucliffe made a step towards her, then another. She began trembling and took a step back. He stopped, but was still gazing at her with hunger.

"Moaning a man's name when he's so keyed on and nude is not wise. Unless you want to be taken, Lucy." He said huskily, his voice low. She had not heard him speaking so deeply and it scared her.

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"Now, excuse me for a moment. I think I should dress up privately."

He left her frozen, staring at his back when he was walking away, grabbing his things and leaving the room. She felt surrounded and guilty; she really had not meant to make that moan, it just escaped on its own… And she definitely had not wanted to make them uncomfortable.

So, when the man returned, Lucy quickly got to him. "I'm sorry, Sting, I really didn't want to do something strange or awkward… Please, don't be mad…"

"I wasn't mad, Lucy." He frowned.

"I know what you were." She blushed. "But I thought that apart from that…"

"No. Chill. And you should be naked."

"Oh, right." The blonde budged and approached the couch where she was leaving her clothes.

"Remember about your nipples and lips."

Lucy nodded and managed to take off her bra, meanwhile biting her lips to swell them. Her pants and underwear went down and she went to the usual posing place, changing the chair for the stool.

Sting began drawing, yet, after several minutes, he lowered his hands and sent her a doubting look.

"What?" Lucy asked, anxious.

"I don't like your lips."

"I can't possibly bite them more." She frowned.

Sting stared at her for a second, then left the tools. "Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you trust me."

"I-I do…" She replied unsurely. She thought it had not sounded too truthfully, but it did not seem to trip him up.

"Because I'm about to do something." He started approaching her. "Since you trust me, you know I wouldn't hurt you."

The man stopped in front of her and leaned down. Lucy budged but tried to stay in pose, although she was so very nervous. Her heart sped up, unsure of what he was trying to do. He had a serious expression. In the next few seconds, Sting reached out and, with two fingers under her chin, lifted her head slightly.

"W-what are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, Lucy." Sting announced it gently, like he was afraid of terrifying her. Which did it anyway.

"D-don't."

"Just for the purpose of the project."

"No! I'm scared."

"Then close your eyes and focus on the trust. I won't cause you pain, just bite you a little to swell your lips. See how truthful I am with you?" Sting caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Come on. Close your eyes."

Lucy swallowed the upcoming tears and squinted her eyes forcefully, shivering. The corners of his mouth twitched, but he focused on her and delicately led his finger on her lips. They were soft and tempting. Sting gulped and slowly cupped her cheek, feeling her tremble, then unhurriedly closed the gap between them, delicately kissing the woman. He prolonged the move and backed away a little, watching her reaction.

At first, she stiffened. She felt his hot lips on hers and they moved slowly, like trying her. When he backed away, she let out a nervous sigh – and his mouth covered hers again, that time more demanding. Lucy was not sure what to do, move with him or do nothing? She slightly got over the stress she was feeling and was trying to cope with the other thing, the fact that Sting was freaking kissing her.

"Lucy…" He rasped into her mouth, not even breaking the contact. She trembled under his breath. "Respond. It'll make it quicker."

And so she did. Lucy let him lead the caress, hard and precise. Sting hummed a little on that, then bit her. She yelped, but did not stop. He had warned her about it… It happened several times more, with different force. But, suddenly, his tongue appeared on her lips, sliding on them. At that moment, Heartfilia broke the kiss and turned her head to the side, embarrassed and angry at herself.

"Enough." She whispered.

"S-sorry."

Lucy caught a glimpse of him; he obviously was not sorry. He had a dreamy expression, obviously being aroused again. No wonder; Sting had just kissed her while she was helplessly naked in front of him.

She was so mad at herself for allowing the man to do that at all. She had promised herself that she would never allow things to go that far. With anyone. Not after she had been betrayed by her own friends and they had done what they had. And look where she was now! With Sting freaking Eucliffe! Moreover, even though the pain was paralyzing her and she barely believed she survived the caress, it seemed completely crazy, but she kind of enjoyed the proximity and, naturally, his hot lips on hers… But maybe it was the matter of those not being just any lips; but Sting's. Nonetheless, she had betrayed herself and had probably made him think the way she had not wanted.

"Can we just resume with the drawing?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yeah." Eucliffe went away and took a pencil in his hand, eyeing her. "You need to retake your position. I guess the next time we need to _prepare_ your lips earlier."

"B-but…"

"Shh. I'm drawing your face now."

Sting smirked and drew on. Lucy was still blushing, ashamed now. Did he think she was cheap? Or idiotic because of her diverse behavior? She had been repeating like a seized up compact that she would not bear the proximity and his touch… _And now we've kissed._

"You know, you look pretty with the blush." Unexpectedly, he commented, breaking her thoughts.

"Um. Thanks…"

"And you're not a half bad kisser." She made no response. "And have a nice taste."

"Stop." Lucy gritted her teeth. "Just… Don't."

"Why? You can't take compliments either?"

"No! And definitely not like these." She gulped. "I-it's torturous…"

Suddenly, she realized Sting was moving and, before she could do anything, he caught her arms and forced to look at him. She was trying to break free, but he held her firmly. He was close, not caring that she was naked anymore.

"You are beautiful. Sexy. And caring and amazing." The man told her harshly. "What's torturous about that? Why can't you just accept it?!"

"I can't!" Lucy burst out crying. "I just can't…"

"Talk to me. You know you can." His frown deepened. He did not intend to make her cry, but seemingly it was inevitable.

"N-not about tha-at."

Sting sighed and let her go. "Dress up." She looked at him with watery eyes, tears still skating down her face. "Do it. I'm not mad. I want to show you something."

Lucy brushed away her tears and reached for her clothes, sniffing quietly. She quickly dressed up and stood with an embarrassed face. He took her hand and led her to one wall… The wall Lucy had been trying to inspect when she had entered that room for the first time, but later had forgotten about it completely. The one where there was a poem, almost fully smudgy – except for the last three verses. She inspected it, then transferred her sight at the man, waiting.

"I've seen that it got you interested." Sting spoke up, his sight determined and harsh. "And, even though I haven't talked to anyone about it… I wanna tell you. It feels right to tell you."

"You don't need to. I don't want you to do something you don't want just because you think you owe me something." She whispered, but was silenced by his sight.

"I want to tell you." His grip on her hand tightened. "This is the only thing that was not put here by me… We've talked about it. You asked me if everything here was of my creation… Well, this is the piece that's not."

Lucy emitted a sound, something between a yelp and a gasp. He did not look at her.

"I… There was a girl. A good friend of mine. At some point, she became my girlfriend." When she gazed at him, Sting's eyes were dark and sad. "I was really crazy about her. We used to spend hours here, doing stuff. Once, she decided to write something on the wall for me. And when I agreed on that, she shooed me away and got to work. She wrote a poem."

Lucy felt his hand clenching around hers even more, but she did not allow herself to grimace. She was both fascinated and amazed about the unexpected story Sting was serving her. Yet, she sensed it was not a happy ending one.

"This poem." The man turned his head to her, wearing a mask of disappointment. "It was a very beautiful one, her own. It wasn't overly long, but you could feel the depth… S-sorry, I won't recite it. I… I can't."

"It's okay…"

"Well, it quickly proved to be wrong. Or at least for me."

She observed how his face was twisting and he was trying to make it still, not showing anything that was raging within him.

"She turned out to be in love with other guy and I was a stepping stone to her. To gain experience, to get to that man." Sting laughed coldly. "Can you imagine what I went through? It'd be easier if I hadn't loved her… But I did."

"Sting…" Lucy whispered, heartbroken about his confession.

"I tried to erase her from my memory and life. And I got to this fucking goddamn poem… And look." He glared at the piece of art. "I couldn't even smudge the whole thing. Nothing could make me. I asked Rouge to do it… And when he went here, I stopped him."

"I'm so sorry…" She sniffed, feeling her eyes watering again.

"Isn't this nice of her? And you know what were her last words?" Sting gritted his teeth. "_I never loved you, how could I? You're my best friend, I hoped you'd understand… You're amazing, sexy, manly, but not to me._ And you know what, Lucy? This is fucking torturous. Those complements that you can get, but the person you care about doesn't mean a word from himself."

The woman eyed him. She was biting her lip not to cry for him. He was such a great guy, how could he have such bad luck with women? That girl, then Angel… Each of them seemed completely unsuitable and simply _bad. _Hurting him and destroying the good, caring, and capable of maintaining a relationship person within him, little by little. While getting to the conclusion, Lucy fought with herself; she knew what would anyone need at the very moment. So, she took a deeper breath and said quietly.

"Can you promise me that you won't move?"

"What?"

"Don't move."

Lucy took a step, then two more towards him. He was breathing heavily, still living through the story he had just told her. Sting was watching her, not understanding… Until she wrapped her arms around him and hugged his figure comfortingly. She knew she was trembling, but hoped he would not make fun of her. It was so hard for her to willingly embrace a man, but she had to do it, simply had to. He had told her another tragic thing from his past and she could not stop herself from comforting him anymore. Suddenly, she sobbed.

"A-are you crying? Lucy…" Sting's voice softened and he tried to hug her back, but she quickly stepped aside, not looking at him.

"Don't. You don't know how much did it cost me to do that at all…" She admitted and quickly wiped the tears. "But, oh, Sting! I am so sorry you had to go through it… You're such a great person, why do you have to meet such people?"

"That's life." He shrugged.

"But still…"

"Don't worry about that." Sting told her and scrutinized her. "But why were you crying?"

"I-I… I'm sorry." Lucy laughed nervously and turned around, walking away. "I'm too emotional at times and—"

But she was not expecting him to catch her and turn around to himself. The woman gasped and landed right into his arms.

"No! Sting, let me go!" She began twirling and screaming.

"I won't hurt you." He just said loudly and seriously. "I won't harm you. You're safe."

"Let me go!"

"No. Calm down. I won't do anything to you… Unless you won't shut up."

"Let me go!"

Sting sighed and backed away a little. Lucy, thinking she got what she wanted, intended to scold him, yet, she was silenced by his mouth which appeared on hers. For the second time that day. She froze; sudden cold fear overwhelmed her and spilled in her. She felt endangered and naked, so she took a wide swipe… And her hand landed on his cheek. The man hissed and jumped back, holding his face and gapping at her.

Lucy was standing in a fighting position, panting and crying again. Her senses were raging, passing from the state of shock to fear. Suddenly, she turned around and headed to the exit fast.

"Wait, Lucy!" He called after her and managed to block her way by standing in front of her.

"Let me pass."

"No. I'm sorry, it happened on its own." Sting apologized, looking a little crushed. "I'm sorry I tried to force you. I shouldn't have done that… Please, forgive me." She was still silent, so he went on. "I was trying to make you break the barrier and test your endurance… But I did it like an idiot, please, don't go. And please don't say you've stopped trusting me."

Lucy considered his words. She could not deny that those were making her pulse stabilize and she was calming down the more he was saying… When he finished his speech with the plead not to stop trusting him, she budged and slowly transferred her sight at him.

"I haven't stopped." She whispered.

"Oh God. Good." Eucliffe brushed away his hair and put his hand over his forehead. "I'm sorry. It really was totally low of me."

Lucy nodded, then said. "It was probably my fault. I hugged you… And you've probably mistook it."

"No, it was my fault."

The woman shook her head. "Okay… Let's forget about it."

"Fine."

She turned and walked back to the sofa, landing on it. "I'm… Sorry I slapped you."

"No, I deserved it." Sting murmured, joining her. Suddenly, he spat. "I would've never thought I'd admit something like that."

"And I'd have never thought I'd slap you of all people." Lucy started to worry. "Show me your cheek."

He slowly revealed the place to her; she blinked and hesitantly reached out to slide her fingers on the red skin.

"Wait here, I'll bring you a spoon." She said and stood up, passing in front of him.

She was oblivious to his inspecting sight and his concerned expression. She could not know that he was not angry, but was rather admiring her spirit and was desperately trying to understand her… _What's happened to you?_

Meanwhile, the woman went to the kitchen, where she dropped the mask and shivered. The scare had passed, but she was not sure, why. She was also trying to understand _why_ he had tried to test her and to kiss her… Lucy frowned. Had he not said something about silencing her? Or was it her imagination? Because yes, she was trying to excuse him for that. _He didn't want to harm me. He wouldn't hurt me._ She was repeating it in her mind, like a mantra. She wanted to believe that. So much she really did.

"You okay?" Apparently, Sting sensed she would not get back to him soon and followed her to the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I started thinking and… Well. You know." Lucy answered and took the spoon she had prepared. "Here. Put it on your cheek."

"It can't be that bad." He joked.

"But it's red."

He nodded and took the spoon, bracing his face on it. The man sighed with relief. "Better."

"I'm glad." Lucy averted her sight for a moment, then glanced at him unsurely.

"Look." Eucliffe, who noticed that, grimaced and approached her. "Relax. I just want you to really believe me, I need to look you in the eyes."

"F-fine."

He braced his one hand to her left, leaning in, but stayed in a safe distance. His eyes were like hypnotizing to her, she could not look away.

"Lucy. I'm sorry I did all that. It's just that… You embraced me when I needed it and I wanted to do the same. Yet, I thought you got over your… fear. Moreover, we've already kissed, so I though you wouldn't react like this." He stopped, scrutinizing her. Once again, he stared at her a little longer than necessary. "Lucy. I promise I won't do anything like that ever again out of the blue, unless you'll want it. I'll just focus on the project and the way I want you to look like. The question is, would you allow it? If I kissed you only for the purpose of the project?"

She gapped at him, pondering. Finally, she sighed and slowly moved her head. "I wonder… Why do I let you do such things to me…"

Sting jerked back a little, not expecting such a reply. Finally, he processed the situation and ghosted a smile. "Who knows."

* * *

"Levy! I'm such an ass." Lucy yelled and punched the wall, only causing her hand to hurt. "Can you imagine?! I've allowed him to touch myself. To give me a kiss on the lips…!"

"And how did it feel?" Levy simply asked her friend, sipping a drink and feeling like a therapist.

"I thought I'd die." Lucy panted out and flopped on the sofa, looking tired and down. "I was terrified and—"

"No, silly." The bluenette spat and facepalmed. "How did the kiss feel?"

"I-I… I'm telling you that—"

"Lu. No. I'm asking about the other thing… You know. The kiss itself." Levy shifted and embraced her knees. "Was he good? Simple, passionate, lovely? How did he react?"

She considered it for a few seconds. The words coming to her mind were definitely not the ones Levy would want to hear: wrong; pain; scare; guilt… Suddenly, she realized there was another feeling. Excitement and… want. So, she quickly shook her head.

"I-I haven't thought about it." Lucy whispered and covered her face. "Lev, I can't stand a simple embrace from a man, how can I stand a more intimate gesture?"

"But you're better now." She eyed the blonde. "I mean, you're still a social cripple, a hysterics, crazy ass when it comes to males… But you survived. And didn't kill either of you, so…"

"But I slapped him."

McGarden stared at her. "What?"

"H-he…" And she told her guest about it. "Why would he test me?"

"I don't know… Maybe he has some plans concerning you?" Levy mused, squinting her eyes. "I mean, come on. He's told you about himself more than you can imagine in such a short time. And not all of those things were nice and easy… Plus you two seem to get along."

"So it means he's bound to force himself on me?" Lucy fumed.

"No. It means he just wanted to make sure if you're really as retarded as you claim to be."

"Hey. You know the circumstances." She frowned, hurt. "I have every right to be retarded about it…"

"Yeah, yeah." Levy waved her hand. "Still, I wanna see you two together and the way you interact with each other."

"Uh, not so fast." The blonde blew her bangs back. "You can't come to a session nor at the fac… So how?"

"I've got that covered." The petite woman grinned widely. "Next Saturday."

"What is next Saturday?"

"A fine and fun party I wanna attend with you." Levy clapped and crept closer to Lucy on the sofa. "And I bet most people from your fac will come since it's your departmental party."

"You're kidding." Lucy frowned and bit her lip. "I can't! Not when there's gonna be so many people that I know…"

"Hey, hey, hon. You'll be wearing tight and sexy." The guest rolled her eyes. "No objections. People won't recognize you."

Lucy signed and kept her real thoughts to herself. Not only had Levy not helped her, but also landed her into a departmental party. Her posing partner had kissed her and invaded her privacy, plus her mind was going crazy from it all… And they were to meet the day after the next one.

Could it be any worse?

Well, she asked for it.

"And you should ask him why he kissed you, like, for real." Levy added calmly.

"Um, he told me already?"

"Nope. He wouldn't admit the truth just like that."

"He lied?!"

"No! He just didn't tell you the most important reason."

Lucy frowned, but grabbed the device and wrote to the man.

_Hey, listen… I've been thinking and, um, I wonder… Did you possibly have any other reason to kiss me?_

The message was sent before she could rethink her actions. "Done. I'll prove it to you that he did not!"

"Oh, I think you're gonna be disappointed." Levy smirked.

_What do you mean?_

_It just doesn't make any sense to me… Why kiss me at all._

_You're too smart. So smart it scares me._

_Sting?_

_Fine. I did. I simply wanted to kiss you. I had to do it._

"Oh my God." Lucy squealed and hid her face in the hands, a little crushed. "No way!"

"Believe me now?" Levy laughed. "Okay, reply."

"No! I'll never write to him again!"

"What? You must!"

"No, I don't. Lev, I don't have guts."

"If you don't respond," The bluenette blew her bangs back. "I will."

"NO!"

"Then go ahead."

_I… Why?_

_You brought me to yourself – like a magnet. But I can't explain it yet… Sorry._

"What now?"

"This is the part where you should confess the same thing, but you wouldn't do it, so just reply with something neutral." Levy tapped Lucy's back and flopped on the couch.

"Like, I'll wait?"

"Unless you want to hint to him that you love him…"

"NO!"

"Then think of something else. Just…" The bluenette sent her a serious look. "Don't turn him down. Especially that this is now what you want."

Lucy bit her lip, then typed: _Don't apologize. I wouldn't demand anything from you, not being in the stadium I am myself._

"Good." Her friend nodded when she read it out loud. "Mysterious and hopeful."

_What stadium are you in, Lucy?_

_Of uncertainty._

_Towards what?_

_You know the answer._

_No, tell me._

_Towards everything. Literally every little piece of my life. I'm… tired of that._

Lucy could almost see him sighing and brushing his hair, pondering. She was shaking slightly, not sure whether she had done the best thing by revealing herself like that… Thus, when the next text came, the woman had to collect herself before reading it.

_Let me liberate you. Let me be there for you._

_Not that easy, although you're close to that already…_

Heartfilia hesitated, then sent it away. The reply made her relieved; he did not push the matter.

_Lucy?_

_Mm?_

_I'm glad we're together for the project. And I don't regret telling you anything._

And that left her speechless, but it seemed like Sting had not been expecting any answer.

* * *

**So! What do you think? Was it even, like, realistic? Haha, I'd love to hear your opinion :)**


	9. Denial

**People, I love you all so much! So many favs, follows and all... You. Are. Amazing! I hope I've replied to all of you - well, except for the Guests since they have no account ;)**

**Anyway! Here's another chapter, hopefully you'll like it :3 it was pretty fun to write, haha.**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter IX**

* * *

Going to the classroom of Reedus, Lucy did not know what to think. Nor what to expect.

All in all, she managed to get herself to treat his behavior with a grain of salt. Sting meant no harm and she would not let her past and experiences destroy what she had established with the man. He was a very valuable friend and she wanted to enjoy it, not end it so fast. Lucy understood that it was just the way he was, broad and arrogant among other things. Still, how should she behave that day?

There was no denying that she was thinking about it. How could she not, after all, looking through the prism of her past… But also their friendship. Kissing a friend was not a good prospect for the duo if they wanted to remain friends. Moreover, she could not understand the fact that she had caught herself on thinking about Sting and his subtle kiss… Lucy shook her head and got rid of those thoughts. It was not good. Not at all.

She was rather pleased that the teacher was rather a type to do a peaceful meeting and work individually, yet, she disappointed herself. Reedus _usually_ did it… Well. Not that day.

Right after letting the people in, he grinned and waved his finger at the students. "That's not good. Today, sit in your pair for the project since you're about to discuss a few matters and see your progress."

Lucy blinked fast and unsurely glanced at her pair; Sting turned his head to her at the same moment and they stared at each other for a while before she invited him to her desk. The man nodded and, smiling slightly, came to her.

"Hi."

"And hi to you, too." She answered and tried to smile, but failed.

"I hope you've stopped being angry? Or scared of me?" Noticing her reserve, Sting asked, cracking an inviting smile. It disarmed her.

"Yes, I guess."

"Then show me that and smile." Lucy's mouth listened to him and bowed in a shy smile. He chuckled and nodded. "That's it."

"Anyway, do you know what we're supposed to do?"

"No idea. Talking about some progress?" Sting rolled his eyes. "But it's boring."

"Yup. So…" She slowly raised her eyes on him, really asking a question with expectation. "What do we do?"

Eucliffe gapped at her for a moment before clearing his throat and coming closer to her, lowering his voice. "I don't know if you're doing this on purpose, or you're just ridiculously sexy, but at moments like this – and you looking at me like that – I really wanna take you home."

"Thank you, but I'm capable of getting home on my own." Lucy replied after a second, her mouth corners twitching. "But hey, the question was real."

Sting blinked, surprised by her boldness. Yet, he smirked. "I see someone's done some homework. I like _this_ kind of progress."

"I'm still sorry about slapping you."

"Don't mention it. Like I said, I deserved it and it should be me apologizing—"

"About what?"

Another voice made the duo budge and they quickly raised their sights to look at the intruder. It was Angel, who was standing over their desk with a smile.

"Not your business, Angel. It's a private talk and you should be discussing things with your partner." Sting told her calmly, stunning the women. "So can you give us some space?"

"If you insist. But I'll find out sooner or later." She sing-sang and went away.

Lucy felt her heart filling with anger and she narrowed her eyes at the man. "She'll find out sooner or later?"

"She gets to know everything through some strange sources…" He shook his head. "But we're safe. I mean, I'm not talking with anyone about things we do during our sessions. So it's gonna fail her this time."

"O-oh." Lucy whispered and pulled her sleeve, intimidated. She felt rather uncomfortably with the fact she had talked to Levy. "Thanks."

"Anyway, before Angel interrupted, we were talking about the last meeting. And don't you worry. _I_ should be the one to do that."

"No, I swear to you we're good."

"But it's another time we're arguing…"

"And I'd say it's completely normal." Lucy nodded and giggled. "Really, Sting. Stop acting all diffident. Doesn't suit you much and it's definitely not what I'm used to from your side."

"That I can care?" He raised his brows.

"Not that." She said calmly and stared at him, gathering her thoughts and making them resound out loud. "I know you as a collected, a little frisky, and decided guy. I can't understand why would you be so shaky over this little thing… Such as me and my feelings."

"Maybe because you haven't thought about _my_ feelings." Sting stated quietly. "And that maybe I don't want to lose you?"

Lucy blinked several times, taking in what he had said. Then, she felt that blood was slowly coming into her face, making her cheeks scarlet. "I-I'm not quite sure if I get it right…"

"I think you did catch a hint."

She lowered her eyes, feeling conflicted within herself. She was aware of that he was watching her with attention, cautious of every reaction. Should she argue further that he was not thinking that high of her, or just let it go? Thank him, or ignore it? Change the topic or return the compliment?

"I…" She started, but at that moment Reedus clapped his hands and his voice echoed in the classroom.

"Okay, people! I think you've had enough, haven't you? Anyway, let's return to your places and resume with the lecture."

Lucy hung her head lower and stayed that way until Sting sighed and stood up. He made a point of brushing her arm with his fingers, making her stiffen and throw him a surprised look. Well, it was very bold of him… And public caresses were definitely something new.

Suddenly, she felt observed; indeed, when Lucy turned her head, she saw Angel staring at her with hatred. Her eyes were squinted and she was grimacing, clenching her hand in a fist. The blonde frowned slightly; she was wondering how much had Angel noticed. The moment their talk had become quieter, her reactions, or Sting's sigh and the fact he had touched her?

Lucy glanced at Sting, who just sat down. Apparently, he sensed her sight, because he returned the gaze. She discretely pointed at Angel, who was still sitting there with a murderous aura. He caught a glimpse of her and frowned.

The blonde turned back to her desk and closed her eyes, breathing unevenly. She had just peached up against Angel, his friend. _Shit, what do I do now?!_

However, she was not left alone. To her greatest shock, someone was sitting down beside her, joining her lonely desk. Lucy's head jerked up and she widened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She uttered.

"Why, came to join you. Apparently, you and I…" Angel eyed her with a disgusting smirk. "Need a talk."

"I need nothing from you."

"Oh, on the contrary. I think that you must know a few things." Her pale eyes moved in the direction of Sting, making Lucy follow. The man was sitting like on pills, visibly uneasy. "I won't kick around the bush. I want my sexy friend, have for a long while now, but you came in the way." Lucy turned her head to the woman sharply. "I don't care what is your relationship as long as you, like I said, don't stand in the way. And you do, ugly duckling. So I have a very kind and girl-to-girl advice…"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't…" The blonde began to feel irritated. She could not believe her ears!

"Stay away from him. Until the end of the project, well, you must spend time with him, so try to discourage him. I fail to see why he even could be interested in you, but oh well…"

By then, Lucy was trembling from anger. "How dare you come to me and say all of that? Have you no shame?"

"It's you who has no shame." Angel huffed. "Remember this. He is mine."

"He's not your property." She spat out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, he is. He just doesn't know that yet…"

"I won't let you hurt him, Angel." Lucy whispered. "He's had enough, I won't let you touch him, because I know it'd kill him."

"You dumb shit, how dare you say this like you knew him?!" The whitehead was beginning to lose it, too. She caught Lucy's hand and dug her nails into it, making her hiss. "Moreover, he was my friend even before he'd stumbled upon you. If you're any smart, you'll leave him alone. How can you even think he'd look at you like _that_?"

"I don't." Lucy mumbled, yanking her hand away. Angel's nails scratched her and she noticed bloody marks on her arm.

"See? Then you promise to leave him alone?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Are you an idiot? We've just agreed that he wouldn't look at you. Which leaves him free to me. Just stand back unless you want to cause him pain."

"I wouldn't. That's your role." Lucy replied, shaking from fury. "You're a bitch. You can't _make _him do anything… And I bet being interested in _you_, Angel, is the last thing he'd ever do!"

"You little fuck! He's mine. Mine, you hear me?!"

"He's NOT!"

Out of the blue, she realized she was standing and the whole classroom was staring at her, shocked. Reedus had stopped with whatever he was saying, also gapping at her. Lucy saw that Angel was smirking. _Fuck_.

"Miss Heartfilia? He's not… If Monet was not that great as I was saying… Who is, then?" The lecturer tried to save the situation.

Lucy suffused and clenched her hands. "I-I'm sorry…"

She grabbed her bag and rushed to the exit, followed by her colleagues' eyes. When she was closing the door behind herself, she heard Reedus exclaim:

"And where are _you_ going, Mr. Eucliffe?!"

She did not wait. She ran ahead, not wanting to see Sting right then. Not ready to face him. Nor anyone else. It was even worse, she began crying. _Perfect._ But she realized it was a lost case when she saw him running behind her in a mirror.

"Don't, Sting." She whispered and ran into the women toilet.

But if she thought she would be safe there, she was mistaken, because Sting came inside sweepingly. Lucy squealed and simply locked herself in a cabin.

"Don't! Go away, besides, it's a women's toilet." She uttered, sitting on the floor.

"Lucy… I don't care, I came to you." His soothing voice only made her more teary. "Come out to me, please."

"No. I wouldn't dare."

"What? Don't be silly…"

Lucy heard a crack of the door lock. He closed the access to the cabins, trapping them both inside. Then, he came to the door of the cabin and sat down on the floor, just on the other side.

"Sting, I really…"

"What did she tell you?" The man sounded irritated. "Lucy… Come out to me. Talk to me."

She sobbed. How could she talk to him about _that_? That she was supposed to leave him alone? Admitting she did not want to?!

But she was saved, oh the irony, by another voice, which resounded in the toilets.

"You here, idiot? Reedus told me to go and check up on you…" Angel said, angry.

Lucy was fast; before Sting could say something or open the door, she stormed out of the cabin and covered his mouth with her hand, preventing him from doing anything. At the same time, she had to kneel down in front of him, bracing herself on his legs. Moreover, she sent him an imploring look. The man hesitantly nodded, agreeing on being quiet. But she did not take her hand off, knowing he could blow up when he heard Angel talking about the topic that had caused his partner to escape.

"You've made me look ridiculous, it wasn't nice." Angel said with irony. "See why you must leave him alone? Not only he'd never look at such an ugly bitch with no taste and style, but also you'd only make him embarrassed all the time with actions like that… You're not good with or to him."

Sting widened his eyes, staring at Lucy, asking her a silent question. She was looking him back into the eyes, her vision blurry due to the tears, her lips trembling. He was looking for the proof that his theory was right and he had not heard wrong. In fact, he found it. He reached out and caressed her cheek comfortingly, this gesture like asking her to trust him. The woman nodded slowly, lowering her hand, which he caught and kissed. His fingers traced the scratches, making her sigh.

"And about the hurting thing? You have guts to implore I'd hurt him… You wouldn't let me hurt him? It'd kill him? Please. You'd be the one to do that, dumb."

Lucy blushed when Sting placed his hands on her cheeks and, after scooting closer, whispered into her lips: "You told her that? You brave, sweet, caring, adorable girl. I'm so glad you do care." He quickly pecked her lips and stood up, leaving the blonde on the floor with a dumbfounded expression.

He stepped to the door and unlocked it. Throwing Lucy one last glance, he opened it.

"Finally, I thought—" Angel, who intended to mock the other woman, stood face to face with Sting. She stumbled back. "What the fuck?!"

"Leave, Angel. Now." He growled.

"B-but…"

"I'm not kidding. And if I ever learn that you bother Lucy, and believe me, I would, you'll be dealing with me." He stated, crossing his arms. "Especially that this is not the first time."

From the back, Lucy was watching the man with widened eyes. She was still sitting on the floor, trembling. What she could not understand was _why_ he would take her side. And actually defend her.

"S-she's told you?!" Angel whispered, then spat. "She's lied, then! Don't listen to her—"

"No. You've told me that yourself." Sting barked. "That attitude! You have guts to even try that on me."

"Y-you don't get it."

"No. _You_ don't get it, Angel." He shook his head. "Leave."

"You're gonna regret it, Sting." The whitehead threatened.

"Yeah, sure."

She turned around and fled, almost throwing bolts of anger. Sting made sure she was gone for good and slowly closed the door, locking them again. Then, he turned to the blonde and unhurriedly approached her, sitting beside her and watching her.

"Alright?"

"I-I'm not sure." Lucy admitted, making him half-chuckle, half-spit. "I mean, why would you defend me and take my side?"

"Because I don't make the same mistake twice." Sting told her gently. "I know you don't lie. And I know you were worried over Angel coming to you… So it didn't take me long to realize what was going on. Especially when you stared up and screamed in the classroom."

"Still, she's your—"

"And you're my friend, too."

The man scooted closer and took her hand, caressing it with his fingers. She looked down, biting her lip not to smile even a bit. A few tears went down her face. "Sting…"

He reached out and thumbed off the tears, then leaned ahead and kissed her forehead tenderly. She shivered, but did not look up nor escape. "You look like three halves from death… Can I comfort you?"

"H-how?"

"Let me hold you."

Hesitantly, Lucy nodded. She needed that, desperately needed a friend beside herself. Thus, he brought her closer and embraced her, bracing the woman on his chest. Lucy took a moment before hugging him back, but she eventually did, making him sigh.

"Sting… Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank _you_."

Heartfilia shifted and lifted her head to look at him. She became a little startled when she realized the distance between their faces was so small, yet, did not move back. She was gapping at him, inspecting his handsome face and his features, then gazing into his eyes; was she losing her mind?

"What for?" She whispered weakly.

"For making me realize that Angel's not that good."

Lucy stayed silent. She remained in that position, though, staring at the man. She could not help it nor explain what was happening within her, why she felt so in conflict with herself. She was delirious and eager… Finally, she truly was scared.

Suddenly, he shifted and his breath hitched. "Lucy, I swear that if you continue to look at me like this, I'll kiss you."

But she did not stop, a little fascinated. She found herself interested if he was serious… Moreover, on the mention of kissing, her eyes unconsciously transferred at his lips, inspecting them. Sting was trying to control himself, but he knew it would not last long.

"I wonder…" Lucy said quietly, looking at him.

"About what?"

However, she only blushed hard like those words had escaped her mouth by accident, unwillingly. And, for him, that had done it.

The man dived in and got a hold of her face, delicately and softly, then slowly joined their lips, giving her time and possibility to escape if she changed her mind. She did not. They both sighed, aware of the thick air and tension between them. He kissed her unhurriedly, devouring her. After a few of his moves, she responded.

Sting exhaled hard and his hands crept up her back to her hair, entangling themselves in the locks. He made their lips move faster, dictating the tempo. He could not take it overly slow anymore, nor let her lead the smooch.

As to Lucy, she felt simply right — and that was scaring her above all the other things. Sting's kiss was something just as exciting as terrifying, still, something that she wanted. Was it that, somehow, he had cured her a little from her trauma? Step by step, slowly yet strongly? Well. She did not know, nor did she care about that at the moment.

She felt his hands pressing her against him more, and that one of them traveled down on her lower back, dangerously close to her bum. She shifted, making him moan; she realized she moved on his groin and she herself was getting excited… She leaned in even more, both wanting and not wanting to stop.

But before she could decide, the outer door opened and a few girls entered the bathroom, then tried to open the second door separating them from Sting and Lucy.

The woman jumped like she had burnt herself and started up, startled and blushed. Lucy turned around, crossing her arms and shivering, suddenly full of resent. Sting brushed his hair, thinking fast. Should he let the girls in and, at the same kind, hide in the cabin with the blonde? Or pretend the toilet was closed?

Finally, he stood up and approached the woman.

"Lucy, we need to act quick." He said quietly. "I'll hide in the cabin, you open the door, then join me."

"But I've been crying." She tried to protest, but was silenced.

"That's the point. You had a real and actual excuse for locking the door."

Lucy sniffed; he was right. Moreover, he could not be seen there… "Fine, go."

Sting passed to the first cabin quickly, half-closing the door and standing as far as he could so that his legs would not be seen. Meanwhile, she was taking a deep breath and went to the door. She unlocked it and faced the girls, who stared at her.

"Sorry. I needed a moment alone." Lucy mumbled and rushed back to the cabin where Sting was. Fortunately, the intruders were rather friendly and reassured her they understood. The blonde closed the cabin and sighed, catching a glimpse of the man, who was standing in a corner, watching her. "Damn, when they go, we need to escape."

"Me and my reputation depend on you." He told her with a slight smile. "And I'd love to you talk to you in a more private place than bathroom…"

"About what?" Lucy turned her head away. "I-if about what's happened a few moments ago…"

"Precisely."

"I-I'm not ready." She whispered.

"Lucy. Don't you think we _should_ talk about it?" Sting said carefully.

"P-probably." Heartfilia looked completely lost. "But could you give me some time? Please. So many things happened today and I can't act just like that about it… It's too important to be spontaneous."

He gazed at her with seriousness, musing. At last, he said: "Okay. Fine. But you're gonna have much to explain."

* * *

**Ooooh right. Undecided Lucy and curious yet pretty understanding Sting.**

**Did you like the chapter? :)**


	10. Persuasion

**I am free! VACATIONS at the verly last :3 I'm completely ecstatic, I thought I'd die from all the exams and stuff, haha, serves me right for studying daily at both Universities ;)**

**Anyway! I promised some of you that the chapter will be earlier :) so - here you are the tenth chapppie. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the previous ones, guys! And thank you so much for the support!**

**PS in the scene here there's a motif that had been used by leoslady4ever in her story about Lucy and Gajeel. I liked the idea, so I borrowed it, so all the credits go to her :)**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter X**

* * *

All in all, the blondes had managed to escape from the bathroom. Later, Lucy was trying to avoid Sting as much as possible, but he would not let her forget about him. He was writing to her and meeting her both at the university and in random places. Not to count the meetings they were holding in the week, and there were three of those.

The first two went somehow, although Lucy was terribly nervous and simply could not relax at all. Especially that at the beginning of every meeting – right after coming in – the man was bringing her to himself and kissing, claiming that he wanted her to be ready to pose. Furthermore, each of their talks seemed to have a second meaning to her and she was terrified of that. Sting, who understood nothing, was startled and rather irritated that she was playing it like that.

"You know, I thought you'd at least be true." Once, he socked it to her. "To yourself, to me… And I really hope you're not playing with my feelings."

"I'm sorry." Was her constant reply. She was simply not ready yet… Lucy was coming home every day and sitting under a blanket with some relaxing music, pondering. About herself and her feelings, about Sting and his emotions, their interactions, what was happening between the duo and what could be only an interpretation of hers. And even though it had been a few days already, she had come up to nothing in particular.

Finally, on the third posing session, — and after his remark — Lucy was so embarrassed that she could not handle anything. After being kissed, she failed to make her nipples stand.

"If you won't make them like we need it, I'll take care of them." Sting warned.

"No!"

Lucy was so concerned that she simply could not bring herself to react. Suddenly, she realized that the man had approached her and was standing in front of her. She blushed hard and almost burst out crying on the thought of her private area being touched by him. Sting sighed and told her gently:

"You know, I won't bite… Too hard."

"Sting, no, I can't let you do that." Lucy covered her bosom and bit her lip.

"Take your hands away."

"Please, don't make me do this."

"I must." He frowned. "Besides, I've done already much on your request and here we _need to_ draw it. I can't draw details without the details. Now, uncover yourself and stop panicking."

Lucy shook her head. Sting frowned and caught her face in his hands, which led to closing her eyes instead of facing him.

"Look. I won't force myself on you. But I'd like a little cooperation." The man said seriously.

"But why do you have to touch me?" Lucy uttered, feeling a lump in her throat.

"It works. And I want to, I won't lie about it."

"T-then!"

"Uncover yourself."

Her eyes opened and gapped at him with reproach; he wanted so much from her! He had no idea. And she had already given him more than she had ever thought she would… But he was right at one point. She looked like she was playing with him and deceiving him… She had asked much of him, ignoring his needs or desires for her own sake, thinking only about herself and her idiotic phobia… So, at last, Lucy let her hands go down, still looking at him.

Eucliffe did not want her to do it all unwillingly, but she was not leaving him any choice. Thus, he leaned in and captured her mouth, his fingers caressing her neck. Then, they slid down, proceeding. Sting started breathing heavier when his hands cupped her full boobs; he sighed into her cavern, flicking his tongue. Lucy hummed, trying to pull away, but could not. His fingers circled her nipples, then rolled them, teasing. She felt a wave of pleasure and fear going through her, but she could not help it. She moaned. Sting broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"See, it's not overly bad, is it?"

Lucy squealed when his fingers pinched her. She was becoming excited and her nipples began to stand a little. Sting tsk-ed and, staring at them, bowed down.

"Fuck, they're perfect."

She gapped, paralyzed and shocked, when he was coming closer. He licked one of her tits and sucked lightly on it. Lucy moaned again, her breath short. Eucliffe worked on her for a while, enjoying her taste and sweet little sounds she was making. She could not restrain them; at the same time, she was feeling terrible with that. With the fact he was touching her… In such an intimate and terribly _wrong _way! And she did not really mind. The disturbing feeling of acceptance and enticement overwhelmed her. But why? She had used to panic whenever a man touched her… And there she was! With Sting!

_Maybe you're in love with him._

Lucy almost fainted on that thought. She remembered Levy warning her about not falling in love with the man… And she became really terrified.

If she had fallen for him… What should she do?!

Finally, Sting teased her nipple for the last time and with a loud smack pulled away, his eyes cloudy and his lips stretched in a dreamy smile. "Like that. I need them like this."

Lucy wanted nothing but for the ground to swallow her up; she did not dare to look at him. Fortunately, she had only some more posing left and she would run home – away from him.

"Lucy. Pose." Sting reminded her. The woman collected herself as much as she could and retook her position, not wanting him to see just how much his actions had done to her.

He was working in silence, focusing on the details he finally had and finishing the drawing. Only once did she catch a glimpse of him; Sting seemed deep in thought, but also visibly excited. The front of his pants was telling that quite amply… She restrained herself from trembling and posed on.

At last, he sighed and smiled. "Okay. Done. You can dress up and see it… Unless you wanna come naked, then I don't mind."

Lucy stood up and hurried to the couch where her clothes were laying. She dressed up quickly and abashedly stood there, not sure how to act. Eventually, she came closer to him and gazed at the drawing. She took a sharp breath in.

It was extremely realistic; her figure was full, straight, and provocatively emphasized. Her expression was daring. Unwillingly, Lucy admitted he was right; she had to have pert nipples and bigger lips… She was seeing the convention now. But the she in the picture was somehow more… Erotic? Daring? She did not know…

"Well?" Sting accosted her, cautious of every reaction.

"T-this is… Wow." Lucy managed to say, impressed. "I've never thought I could look like you made me."

"You can. And you do." He sighed and came closer to her. "Lucy, this is how I see you. Each time I look at you, you're hot and beautiful."

She transferred her eyes at him, pondering. "But I—"

"Did you think that loose clothes would prevent me from seeing you like that?" The man spat. "That they make you invisible? Less desirable?"

"I hoped so."

"Then you've got it wrong." He grunted and took a step towards her, making her back away under the wall.

She realized she had done a stupid thing when Sting trapped her between his arms on the both sides of her head, leaning in. Lucy had no way of escaping; below his arms, there were his legs trapping her. She was cornered.

"Listen, I… I've been thinking about the last events, what you said to me, to Angel, and what you did… Or we did, if you prefer it that way." He swallowed and continued, his hypnotizing, blue eyes drilling into hers. "And I need an answer. I've been waiting for a whole week and I can't take it anymore. I don't know where I stand and what should I make of it… Please. I need your reply."

"I-I'm still not sure… I'm trying, Sting. Every day I come back and think about you… About us. If I can, am able to answer you one hundred percent truthfully… And I—"

"What's there to think about? Do you want me or not? Do you like me or not?"

"In my case, those are not the principal questions. Because I do…" Lucy whispered, making the last part almost not hearable.

Eucliffe stared at her, taking in her words. Finally, he sighed; he seemed like he weakened. "I don't understand."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I really am." She said, reaching out, then hesitating, then finally cupping his cheek.

He leaned into it and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he spat and stepped even closer to her, joining their bodies. Lucy squealed, surprised and ashamed. "Which doesn't mean I can't persuade you more."

Sting licked his lips and swiftly kissed her from below, shortly, but sweetly. Lucy gasped, her insides twisting. "Say yes." He hummed, then backed away a few inches to kiss her again. "Say yes to me." She felt manipulated and messed with, unable to think straight. Now with him like that. The man stepped into her even more, again kissing her lightly. "Luce… Say yes." She rasped and almost fell; he held her tightly, then brushed her hair back and tilted her head. "Say it." Sting smashed his lips on hers, that time for longer. Lucy moaned into his mouth, feeling his hard on at her belly. He rasped, not breaking the kiss, and made it a little more aggressive. She almost melted, giving herself up and under his control.

Sting pulled back, greedily catching air through his mouth. She was also hyperventilating, observing him. She was aware of that she had betrayed herself… But she did not know if she should consider it being in love with him, or not. Lucy almost groaned from impatience. She was the worst…

"Tell me." Sting mumbled against her ear.

She was about to voice something, give him an answer, however…

Suddenly, they heard a sound of opening and closing door and a greeting of a man. Sting swore and regretfully left the woman alone; she blinked a few times before she understood he had done that for her to shape up, so she quickly brushed her hair and massaged her face to get rid of the blush.

"Sting?" His flat mate came into the room without knocking. He stopped in half of his step when he saw his friend was not alone. "Oh, excuse me."

"No, we've just finished." Eucliffe told him, hiding away the drawing. "This is Lucy. Lucy, this is Ryos."

"I know. Hi." She replied and smiled at the brunet, who waved at her.

"Nice to meet you at the very last. Sting's been talking about you much, but never cared to share you."

"Oh?" Lucy laughed a little, catching a glimpse of the blond man, who frowned.

"Thanks, Rogue."

"Anyway, gotta go." She announced and took her things.

"I'll walk you out." Offered Sting, but she shook her head.

"No, you probably haven't seen Ryos much, so stay and have a pep talk with him. He seems to want to have it."

"Hey!" Rogue crossed his arms.

"And as to the next meeting…" Heartfilia emphasized the word _meeting_. "I'll text you today."

"Fine."

The whole trio moved to the door, where she quickly pulled her boots on and the coat. The men watched as she was hiding herself in the scarf and under a cap, then gazed at them.

"See you, guys. And Sting… Thanks."

Having said that, she left as quickly as possible. Before the door closed behind her, she heard Ryos saying: "She looked like she was startled… What have you done to her?"

* * *

_So? You were supposed to text me._

Lucy was sitting over the phone, trying to formulate a logical and understandable sentence. She and Levy were working on the nails, making them look presentable for the next day's party. McGarden observed the blonde when her phone beeped. She saw her cheeks were flushed; Lucy reacted like that when she imagined herself writing that she would love him to be at the party… It would be so bold, right? Thus, she replied.

_Yeah. So, um… Have you heard of our faculty's party?_

_Yeah, so?_

She tapped her nails on the desk. _I was wondering, are you going tomorrow?_

"Have you asked him at last?" Levy butted in.

"Yes."

That time, Sting took a while longer than before to answer.

_I don't know. Don't tell me, are you?_

_I do…_

_Wow. I'd like to see that._

She giggled. "He says he wants to see that."

"Then reply coquettishly."

"Okay."

_You will if you come ;)_

She closed her eyes and imagined Sting laying on his bed, smirking at the phone he was holding above his head.

_You convinced me. But I can't imagine you there in those strange clothes you're wearing._

"He will come! Oh my God." Lucy squealed.

"Um, okay? You're definitely too excited, honey." Levy shook her head and sighed theatrically. "I knew it'd end like this."

"N-no, it's not that I like him." She denied. "You'll see tomorrow."

"Yeah, right. Now, answer before he gets bored and returns to playing a videogame or something."

Lucy sighed. But she did not want to tell him that she would be forced to wear something her friend would pick for her. She wanted Sting to see it himself.

_Well…_

_Still, I'll be there. Today I'll talk to my people._

_Awesome. And, um, when we meet tomorrow somehow… If, that is, I wanna talk to you._

The respond came quicker than a light.

_I hope so. High time._

_But I wasn't lying about those two questions you asked me. I really do._

_The questions…?_

_Y'know. If I want you and like you…_

_I know. Ah, the more I wanna hear it straight. Oh, what are you doing to me… Lucy…_

The woman bit her lip. And that got her little friend interested. Should she play it like she wanted to?Thus, she typed experimentally, but did not intend to send it. _The question is, what are YOU doing to ME. You shouldn't be able to even touch me… And yet, today you obtained much, much more… Shit._

"What?"

"N-nothing…"

But Levy did not believe her. Not only that, but also took the phone away and read the whole conversation, rereading the last message twice. Finally, she shook her head and looked at the blonde, telling her:

"Okay, seems awesome." And she sent it to the man.

"Levy! I never wanted to do that!" Lucy yelled. "Why did you do it!"

"Why did _you_, Lu." She glared at the host with a smirk. "You let him touch you? I'm impressed by his bravery and your progress."

"It's not what you think, Lev." Heartfilia frowned. "H-he needed some elements to the drawing, okay? I couldn't do anything…"

But she knew it was not the truth. She could have told him no, and he would have listened. But she simply could not have done it… Had not wanted it. Out of the blue, her cell phone vibrated. Levy passed her the phone and sat behind to see the text. Again, his answer was longer.

_Still not enough. You saw the drawing. I know you realized. This is how I see you each time you're in the same room as me. Hot, sexy, making me hard. Damn, doesn't matter if it's a classroom, or if you're in front of me, nude, posing for me._

"Wait. He speaks so boldly and shit… He doesn't know that you were—?" McGarden widened her eyes, shocked.

"No. And I'm definitely not going to tell him yet." Lucy brought her knees to her chest, musing. "Then what should I reply now?"

"But he knows you were scarred?"

"That — yeah."

"Write him that: _Sting, I've told you that I was bruised in the past. Believe me, any other man would be laying dead in the grave, and you're still alive and well._"

"Isn't this a bit too dramatic?" The blonde spat.

"Have a better idea?"

"No."

"Then send it."

Lucy did. "Maybe you wanna talk to him? You seem to have much fun and deal with it quite good…"

"Oh! Can I?" Levy's eyes twinkled, making her friend laugh.

"Of course not. I was teasing."

"Damn."

_I must be right when I say those events had a sexual undertow._

"Admit it. He knows anyway." The bluenette advised her.

_Cpt Obvious._

_I'm sorry. Then tell me… Are you okay with the kisses I give you?_

_Your kisses don't hurt me anymore… remember when I told you it was all torturous? Well, it's not anymore… But only if it comes to you. But I'm grateful that after me posing when we… Um, kissed, you didn't try to touch me._

_You have no idea how much self-control it cost me…_

"Aw. He really must care if he's written that to you." Levy clapped her hands, then rolled her eyes and stared at the blonde. "But it makes me wonder so much just what kind of relation is your relation."

"Complicated." Lucy reassured her and wrote:

_I do. And thank you, Sting._

_Anytime._

_By the way, brb because I need to take care of my nails again._

_Doing nails? Alone or with that friend?_

_With Levy._

_Will you send me the pic of your nails when you're done?_

"He wants—" Lucy stuttered.

"I see that. Fine then! The last layer and I'm taking a photo."

The women covered their nails with other colors again and waited till it was all dry. Later, Levy took her phone and ordered Lucy to pose.

"But there are just nails!"

"No, I'll make it better." She sang. "Fine, place your hands on your chest."

"What?!"

"Do it! I can't be sitting like that for the whole night." Lucy hesitantly placed her hands there, widening her fingers so that her nails would be visible. "Okay, now bring your hands closer to each other…" Which resulted in Lucy pushing her boobs more together.

"At least he knows those very well…"

"Okay; now look up a bit."

"No." The blonde frowned. "It'd look like I'm asking for him."

"Exactly." Levy grinned. "Oh come on, you like the guy. Just show it to him a bit."

"I swear I'm gonna kill you some day." She said.

"Not today, though."

She gazed up and her little friend took the photo. But when she reached out for the cell phone, Levy giggled and clicked a few things. "What?"

"Nothing. I've sent the pics."

"I could see them first… My God!" Lucy exclaimed and covered her mouth. "I really look like I'm asking to suck on him…"

"You see why I sent them before you saw it?"

"Still…"

"No. This is awesome. Wait for his answer."

It came some time later. Lucy saw it was an MMS before she opened it… And cried. She was goggling at the picture of his boner in the boxers, still, it was pretty obvious which was which. His huge erection was almost painfully hard, she bet. Unconsciously, Lucy licked her lips and moaned.

"God…"

"What?" Levy took her phone and froze. "Oh wow. Oh Lucy, you lucky beast, oh my. Don't you just wanna lick him?"

"I-I guess I do…"

"Isn't this sexy?!"

"Yeah…"

"Fine. Then this part of the conversation went to him."

"WHAT!"

"I recorded you and your lust-filled, husky voice. Mm sexy, he's gonna come to that." Levy grinned evilly and laughed when Lucy retook her phone, looking at it with panic.

"I hate you."

"I know."

She played the recording. _Don't you just wanna lick him?... I guess I do… Isn't this sexy?... Yeah._ She sounded so needy, so frustrated… "Oh God. I will never stand in front of him again."

"Oh you will. And you will answer when he writes."

But minutes were passing and the women were both impatient. Levy wanted to enjoy the show more and Lucy thought he was mad at her. No wonder, she had spent the last one and a half months on pushing him away and there she was, sending him such a thing…

"Maybe he died." Levy wondered out loud.

"Maybe he had enough of our shit." Lucy corrected, bitter.

"Such a pity!"

The blonde gazed with both sadness and worry at the device, which stayed calm. She really should have not let her friend touch her things…

Unexpectedly, her phone vibrated, but it was longer than a text vibration. Widening her eyes, Lucy grabbed it and saw that Sting Eucliffe was calling her. "Fuck, he's calling me?!"

"Yeah, pick it up!"

Not thinking much, she answered. "H-hello?"

"Fuck, Lucy, what the actual hell was that?!" Sting's voice was hoarse and raspy like he had been running.

"I-I had no idea it was being recorded!" She defended herself a bit, blushing hard. "I'm sorry you heard it."

"Shit, don't be sorry. It was too hot, I had to deal with myself before calling you… but if you wanna tell me anything, or need something from me, say it. I can come over."

"N-no, I mean, I'll be okay."

"Even though you've just almost begged for it?"

"Yeah…"

The man on the other side sighed. "You're a coward, you know?"

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. "I know."

"And there's nothing to be scared of. You'd like it how I'd lick your wet—"

At that moment, she jumped and ended the talk, not wanting to hear Sting finishing the sentence. Her imagination definitely was too vivid to listen to such things.

"What, why?" Levy complained.

"Because we've ended the conversation." Lucy replied as calmly as she could have, blushing hard.

"No, he was saying something and you hung up!"

"Let's work on our nails more, can we?"

The blonde would never admit, but she was rather keyed on by then, his words taking their toll on her. Moreover, when she put the phone down, she received yet another message, that time short, but from the same sender. Yet, after reading it, Lucy shook her head and threw the device away so that it would not distract her more that evening.

_Lol, love your reaction. Still, I would. And you would like it, no matter what you say, Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

**So, Lucy's making a little bit of progress :) whatcha think?**


	11. The club party

**People, I love you! Thank you all for the support and enjoy yet another chapter :) prepare for some flirting and (not so) subtle hints at times ;)**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter XI**

* * *

Thus, Lucy was forced to attend the party. At first, she was not overly happy about it, especially that Angel was supposed to be there as well, but Levy blackmailed her. Plus Sting was going to drop by, too. And she had promised him she would be there.

She was not convinced whether she should wear the dress that her friend brought her or stay loose. However, the party was a party. Lucy decided that she would wear it – for Levy and for herself. Well, it was not that anyone – except for Sting – would recognize her. If she wore a clingy dress, she would not be known. Who would suspect that the baggy-clothes girl from their faculty could actually have better form than the rest of them?

She smiled. She would somewhat feel like a Cinderella. And she kind of liked it.

* * *

"Levy, I can't go like this." Half an hour before the party, Lucy exclaimed when she saw herself in the mirror.

"You must." The bluenette answered, annoyed.

"I look like a…!"

"Like a film star or a model. Come on, you look gorgeous."

"But I don't want gorgeous." She complained. Indeed, everything looked too amazing. Even her make up was perfect. "Look, honey, I know you meant well, but…"

"Are you chickening out because of Sting?" Suddenly, Levy asked with an expression of understanding. "Damn! Are you?"

"W-why him?" She laughed nervously. "No. It's just that…"

"That he's the only one who can recognize you."

"No, I just…"

"Okay. Take your bag and we're on our way."

Therefore, with panic in her eyes, Lucy took it and went out with her best friend. They took a taxi and in some time came to the club. They exchanged smiles and went inside, admiring the décor.

"Hello, ladies." They were greeted by a man at the entrance. "Do you have the invitations or you need to buy them?"

"We do have them." Answered Levy. "Here you are."

"Very well. So, see you inside." His sight transferred from the short girl on the taller. He eyed Lucy up and down and smirked. "I hope we could dance together at least once "

"Maybe, if we find each other." Heartfilia replied and the women passed on. "Gosh, already…"

"It's just the beginning." Levy giggled under a stare she received from a handsome man. "Relax, you're like incognito here. No one knows that under the garbage bag there's such a fine piece of ass."

"Now you sound like Sting." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Really? He told you that? Wow. Now I must meet him."

"You will." The blonde promised and approached the bar. "Hi. Two beers, please."

"Right away." The barman said and disappeared. He came back soon and placed the order in front of them. "Six euros."

"I'll pay." Suddenly, a guy next to them butted in, giving the barman money. "If you'd allow."

"Why, thank you." The girls smiled and started a small conversation with him. It was not polite to leave immediately, was it? Finally, Levy squealed and caught Lucy's hand. "Oh, I can see a friend, excuse us for a while."

They grabbed their beers and went towards the crowd to lose him and his gaze. "Good one, Lev."

"Yeah. He was an ass." She spat.

"Hey, let's dance when we drink it."

"Sure!"

So, the friends finished the beers and entered the dance floor; there were many people, dancing mostly in small groups and not paired up yet. Lucy looked around and spotted a nice and cozy zone where they could dance, so she made a small pirouette and landed there, motioning at her friend to do the same. Levy nodded and followed.

They were dancing alone, from time to time refusing or accepting some men's invitations to move along. Still, she did not allow anyone to touch her more, even embrace…Thankfully, there were not many clingy, touchy bastards yet – it was all the matter of alcohol drunk. It was too early for men to come and offer spending time together just like that…

"Levy!" Finally, Lucy exclaimed and waved at the bluenette. "Let's go to the toilet, can we?"

"Yeah, sure. I was about to ask you the same." She replied and hurried after the artist. "You do remember that you're supposed to show me that Sting of yours?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and was about to answer, yet, she raised her eyes and saw that the one and only Sting Eucliffe was coming her way. He did not see her yet, but the blonde stopped and gawked at him. He was wearing a partly unbuttoned shirt, dark blue which was making him extremely sexy. He had black trousers and some beer in his hand. He was still coming closer.

But when Lucy had time to blush and opened her mouth to say hi, he passed by her, still not seeing a thing. The woman blushed even more, feeling stupid.

"Luce?" An abrupt voice of Levy brought her back to the earth. "Hell, who was that?"

"I-I… It was Sting…" She mumbled.

"What? Can't hear you, it's a club for goodness' sake! Unless you shout, I can't hear a thing."

"It was him!" The blonde said loudly, making her friend stunned.

"You mean… He was… Holy shit." She squinted her eyes and turned around, gapping at the man. "What a cookie! Girl, and you're saying you're regularly seeing him naked?"

"So does he…"

"And I could've gone drawing with you." Levy sighed dramatically. "Okay, we'll find him later." She grabbed her hand and pulled after herself. "See, even he hasn't recognized you. I knew that!"

"Yeah…" Lucy seemed unconvinced whether she should feel at unease or happy. "He looked thoughtful."

"A hot guy that knows what his head's for, I like that." McGarden winked. "I'd love to see you two together."

"What together? We're not..."

"Relax. But I bet you will. I mean, Lu. Look at you." She inspected her friend. "You're panicking just because you've seen him. You like him."

Lucy budged. Did she really? That wouldn't be good... "No. I'm more like interested in him, not romantically yet."

"Soon, then!"

The women entered the cabins and met again at the mirror. Levy clicked her tongue and started fixing Lucy's hair. The blonde rolled her eyes, but knew she had to endure that. Her friend was rather pedantic when it came to things like that…

"Say, you'll dance together, right?" Suddenly, the bluenette asked.

"Um, I don't think he'd like that." Lucy grimaced and took her leave, followed by her companion. "Why would he dance with me while he has ten other girls drooling over him?"

"I have a theory. And I wanna see him looking at you to prove it." Said the shirt girl and crossed her arms. "I'm always right."

"Lev, better stop that and come drink with me." Heartfilia spat and ordered another two beers. "Cheers! For a great night!"

"Definitely!"

They gulped down the liquid and grinned at each other. Lucy noticed that her friend had blushed cheeks from the alcohol and she suspected that she also was flushed. Having nothing important in mind, she giggled and came closer to Levy.

"But you know," She started with glowing eyes. "I must admit I was impressed by his… Size."

"You don't say! Is it visible at your drawing?" She seemed too interested.

"Of course."

"I've got a feeling that you're gonna show me that picture today when we get back at your place." Levy grinned.

"If you want to see it so badly." Lucy giggled and bit her lip. "But he's really something, that I can promise."

"From what you've been telling me – definitely."

The women finished their beers and went on the dance floor again, swiftly moving to the rhythm. Lucy was gradually looking around, trying to spot the one who interested her, but he had disappeared. Still, she was dancing, escaping from the more groping hands and snaky arms of men, feeling uncomfortable.

At one moment, a wild-looking, but handsome man approached Levy and asked her to dance. The short woman turned to Lucy with question in her eyes and met with approval, so she went away. The blonde was left alone. Thus, she decided to get out of the crowd and find a table where she could wait, but when she started looking around, she finally spotted Sting. He was sitting with his three friends and two girls, Angel and Sherry. There were many empty bottles and glasses around. Lucy gulped and turned around quickly, not wanting to be caught staring.

She came to the bar and sat on a high chair, asking for a drink. A man who was sitting beside checked her out, then scooted closer.

"Can I?" He asked with a foreign accent.

"Sure." Lucy smiled slightly. "I don't mind."

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone, my friend's over there." She motioned to where was Levy with her partner.

"Right." He nodded and smiled. "I'm Freed, from the painting fac. And you? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before, have I?"

"Lucy from the drawing. Yes, you probably have, but I'm rather not striking every day…"

"So, you're like in that fairy tale, the ugly duckling?"

"Um, you could say that." Lucy sighed. "I'm definitely not myself tonight."

"Then we could be not ourselves together." Freed winked at her.

She scrutinized him carefully. "To some extent, maybe."

"Say… is this too much, then?" The man laid his hand on her knee.

"Yes." Lucy threw him a hard look, although cold fear crept under her skin. "Please, take your hand away."

"But you may enjoy this." He argued, creeping higher. Lucy froze.

"T-take your hand!" She caught his wrist and wanted to push his hand away in desperation, shaking, yet, he was strong and determined.

"Be patient." Freed grinned and continued.

Lucy intended to hit him, but, right then, someone caught his hand and pushed it away, growling: "The lady said let go."

She turned her head and spotted Sting Eucliffe, murdering Freed with his sight. She blushed and hung her head. So, he had recognized her and had known where she was…

"And you are…?"

"Her friend. Now, disappear before I break your arm." Sting warned him, looking mad.

Apparently, Freed thought it was a fair thing for what he had wanted to say, so he stood up and walked away, not even looking back.

Lucy was still sitting with her head low, closed eyes, and blushed cheeks. She should have known better than to trust anyone… And why had Sting come so suddenly? Had he been watching her? What was that about?

"Lucy, are you okay?" Suddenly, his voice rang in her ear.

"Yeah, I… thank you so much." She answered, pulling up her head. "It was… I… oh, goodness."

"Shh. It's okay now." Sting gently embraced her arms and cradled slightly. She allowed him to do that since she was still shocked. "Though I'm glad I was around."

"Actually, if not, I would've hit him, but you interrupted." Lucy said, making him smirk.

"Yeah, I'd love to see that."

"Anyway…" She cleared her throat and finally looked at him. He obviously was a little drunk. And that was additionally making him sexier. "Hi."

"Hello. I've seen you earlier, but didn't have an occasion to greet you."

"You did, but you passed by me." She pointed out, smiling a little.

"I did? Ah, yeah. And I didn't say hi, but you had such a funny expression that I couldn't say anything. Like you were awestruck by some view." He explained and let go of her to sit beside.

"A-ah, I see." Lucy laughed nervously and averted her sight. _Yeah, I __was awestruck by something__ –__ it was__ you. _"Anyway…"

"You look amazing, Lucy." Suddenly, Eucliffe stated. She returned her eyes on him again, slightly surprised. He was gazing at her with hazy eyes, attentive. "I mean… Really great. I knew that you could kill it with a good dress, but… Wow."

"I… Thank you." The woman replied and smiled. He was so nice… And she should be honest with him, too. "You look gorgeous, Sting."

"A compliment for a compliment?"

"No, you really do…" She told him sincerely. "M-maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay to speak your mind. And thanks." Sting grinned. "Say, do you wanna dance?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I really want to dance with you."

Lucy blinked. She was fighting within herself, wondering if that was the right thing to do… Having in mind all of the things happening lately. Finally, she smiled brightly. "Sure."

Sting grinned and stood up, reaching out to her. She caught his hand and allowed him to lead her on the dance floor. He caught her waist and waited for her to catch her balance, then spun to the fast tempo of the song. They were dancing, joined by hands. Lucy was amazed at how good he was at dancing! Then, he pulled her to himself and caught her waist with one hand, mimicking an original position of dancing in pairs. She threw him an unsure look, making him chuckle.

"Relax, Lucy. It's dancing, I must hold you."

"Right."

She could not tell him that it was _him_ who was stressing her out. Yet, she found them in a very intimidating situation – he was holding her close, gazing into her eyes with those hypnotizing blue orbs of his. Lucy could not avert her eyes. She was scared of that he would see her interest, of his touch, of rejection… She wanted to take a chance, but she was terrified of consequences. The last time had ended up horrible. Making her hidden and with hang-ups…

"Lucy…" She budged and looked up. He was wearing an expression of tenderness. "Can I embrace you?"

"But you are…" She answered shyly.

"Then allow me to do this..." Having said that, Sting brought her even closer and put his forehead against hers. She blushed hard, but did not move away. He smiled at her. "So lovely… How come you are so perfect?"

"I'm not… Sting…" She whispered, knowing he would not hear her, but he would get it anyway.

"Yes, you are. And there's one more thing I'd love to do to you…" The man caressed her waist. "Let me kiss you."

"B-but…" She stuttered. What? She was aware of that he was slightly drunk, but… "Why?"

"I don't know, but I want it. I really want to taste you." He admitted, then purred. "Come on, it's not like we haven't kissed before."

"I thought it was mostly for the purpose of the project. Well, not counting that few times…"

"Excuses…" He smirked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

"Just a one, sweet, tender kiss."

Lucy opened her mouth, but froze. With surprise, she told him: "I… I ran out of arguments…"

"Finally." Sting spat and quickly closed the distance between their lips.

Lucy widened her eyes at the contact. That time, though, his lips were soft and tender, like he wanted to show her he could be gentle. After several moves, she finally gave up and responded. The woman felt him smiling under her moving lips.

Suddenly, the world stopped. There was only her and Sting. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Sting was kissing her more and more greedily, claiming her. Lucy was returning the caress with the same passion, amazed about the whole thing. The whimpers of one were swallowed by another. That kiss was not like any of those they had shared before. It was something completely new and she wasn't sure how to feel about it anymore. Moreover, why was he smooching her with such need, such affection? She was lost.

At last, the woman tried to break the kiss, yet, Sting grunted in protest and bit her lip. Moreover, his hand wandered to her butt, placing itself in the middle of her ass suggestively. However, next he squeezed her buttock low and deep and that made Lucy stop - she parted their mouths, panting. She felt that she was blushed and startled.

"I-I…" She whispered, opening her eyes and gently removing his hand from her ass.

"Whose house?"

That question surprised her. "Excuse me?"

"Where are we going, I asked about the place. Yours or mine, I'm like whatever." Eucliffe rasped, dizzying her up.

"W-wait, Sting!"

"You didn't say you didn't want me to kiss you when you were reasoning. You kissed me back on your own." He stated, staring at her intensively. "And let me touch you. For the first time, I didn't have to urge you to. It was intense, even you have to admit it. And you liked it."

"Yes…"

"So we can go somewhere and have some fun." The man finished, content.

"No, wait a second… I won't jump into your bed like that, out of the blue, especially not when I'm still figuring things out." Lucy explained, not looking at him. "It's not easy for me, especially when I thought that I would never ever have to worry about it again."

He thought for a moment, then rolled his eyes.

"It's fine." Sting nodded his head and cupped her cheeks. "I understand. And I thought it over, I'll wait for you."

"Sting…"

"But when you make up your mind, you will be the one making a move. I won't do that again."

"You talk about it like it's about rejection. However, you never said you liked me or anything."

"I haven't, have I?" He smiled. "I'm not sure about it myself. But every time I see you, I can't focus, my heart is beating like crazy, and I can't gather my thoughts. Hell, even when I'm alone, I can't stop thinking about you. You are smart, fun, pretty. You excite me. You mesmerize me. You make me feel whole. It must mean something, right?"

"I had no idea you're feeling like this..."

"And even though at first I considered it a physical attraction, I don't think that's it. Heck, I know it's not."

Lucy gapped at him. In fact, his confession had made her even more startled and lost. Shit, he had revealed to her his emotions, his heart, and she did not have any answer. Not yet, that was.

"Since the terms changed drastically and the price is so high now, please, give me some more time. I can't answer you now." Finally, Heartfilia begged.

Sting considered it, then nodded. "I expected this. On one condition, though."

"What is it?"

"Just tell me if I stand a chance." The man said seriously. "I need to know. That'll keep me going. Or moving on. Please."

Lucy, who was stunned, opened her mouth in surprise. She had not expected such a question, still, he deserved to now — especially if he really thought about her the way he had presented it. So, she decided to answer truthfully and create some kind of hope within him.

She climbed on her toes and pecked his lips, then whispered into his ear a loud 'yes'.

"Great." Sting smiled widely and danced on, not trying to grope her anymore. She appreciated it. When another song ended, the guy caught her hands and kissed them both tenderly, thanking her for the dance. Lucy blushed, but nodded bravely and said goodbye. Sting winked at her for the last time and, somewhat hesitantly, let go of her. She did not wait any longer and she escaped, trying to get to the toilets through the crowd.

Actually, for one second when she was with Sting, she felt like she had had the world. Like she was complete, like she was worth it. He had made her feel incredible, light, happy. Did she love him? Did HE love her?

When the blonde entered the place, she spotted a long line up to the cabins. Lucy rolled her eyes; like always. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around, she found Levy.

"Oh, hi! How was the dance with that handsome guy?" She asked with a little forced smile.

"Great, but not as awesome as yours." Levy smirked and nudged her friend. "Tell me, Lu, have I seen it right? You kissed?!"

"Shh, yeah..."

"I knew it!" The bluenette clapped her hands. "Amazing! It went faster than I thought. Now, tell me all about it."

"Sweetie, it was not the first time we kissed..."

"What?"

Sighing, the blonde told her friend all about the situation, clearing up a few facts. She looked both confused and amazed after Lucy finished.

"So, you're telling me that you've been kissing the God of sex for a while now?"

"Well..."

"And that he basically confessed to you?"

"As you've heard."

"And that he's asked you to sleep with him and respected that you didn't want to?"

"Yes, Levy."

The short girl cheered and grinned. "He loves you! Listen, Lu, any other man would lift you up — if not drag you before — and take you away. He respected that you're not sure. This is the explanation."

Lucy was doubtful, but said nothing. It was their turn to go to the cabin, so they met a few minutes later.

"Hey, do you wanna head back?" Asked Levy. "I think I've had enough for today."

"Yeah. Good idea."

"And I bet that your lover boy will be amusing us the whole rest of the night."

"Don't call him that!" Lucy pouted.

"Why not? He is."

* * *

Levy had been right; when they were halfway home, Lucy got a text from Sting himself. The woman made her friend wait until they reach the flat before they saw it.

_I can't stop thinking about you. Still feel your taste._

Upon reading that, Heartfilia squealed. "Damn! He sexted me!"

"Aw! Answer!"

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Seriously, do it."

Thus, Lucy typed: _It's not like I can sleep either. Damn, Sting, for working me all up._

"Not sure if that was the best option, but real." The blonde blushed. "Levy, shout when he answers, I must excuse myself for a sec."

"Sure!" The bluenette smiled cheekily. When Lucy was gone, the phone beeped; she stared at it, then quickly grabbed the cellphone and read the reply.

_Did I? Then I'm not the only one._

_I love your back curve and the way your ass moves when you dance. And I think you have the best buns I've ever touched. Lucy, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you._

Levy blushed at that; he was very straightforward and she doubted that her friend would hit the same tone... She should intervene. Thus, she wrote.

_Thank you. Now you made me so wet that I can't stand it._

"Sup?"

"Oh, just responding to your man..."

"What?! Show me that!"

The owner of the phone took it away and read the last two texts.

"What the fuck are you doing, Levy?!" Lucy exclaimed in uproar. "Don't tell me you've sent it to him?!"

"Oops!" She grinned. "But hey, there's the next one"

Indeed, the device vibrated in Lucy's hand. She sent Levy the last glare and read the message out loud.

_One word and I'm at your door. In your bed. Damn it. In you._

"Shit. He really's randy as hell!"

_I think you need to take care of your impressive shaft yourself — and I'll take care of myself._

_Such a waste of effort. Although the vision of you masturbating to my name's hot._

"Please, ask him if he's doing that to yours!"

"But..."

"Come on, tease him a little."

_Aren't you jerking off to mine?_

_Was._

She smirked. _Ah, Sting. You devil..._

"So?"

"He was." Lucy flushed when she told her friend that.

"Hopefully, he won't be that fast in bed." Levy spat.

"I doubt it. He's probably y been doing himself earlier."

"Yeah. Oh, about that... Show me the drawing."

"Um, should I? I mean, I'm not exactly sure whether showing a nude picture of a partner without his permission is moral or legal."

"You've already promised." Levy stick out her tongue. "Besides, he'll never find out, will he?"

Lucy sighed and hesitantly pointed at a folder. Her friend rushed there and quickly took out the drawing, inspecting in with an expression of a satisfied five year old girl. The blonde giggled and read another message from Sting.

_You're the devil here, telling me to wait just to sext me later... Tsk, tsk. Besides, thank you._

_For what?_

_It was the first time you commented my body. And you called it impressive. For that._

"And?" Lucy asked, typing a response.

"He seems perfect." Levy uttered. "And is so, so very hot. Oh, you are so lucky!"

"Come on, it's just the looks."

"Just? Oh I don't think so, honey. It's much more than _just_ the looks." She sighed. "He's gorgeous."

"Well. Right." Lucy admitted, smiling.

_Well, it is. Haven't you noticed? Or heard from the girls you've had?_

_I couldn't care less about others' opinion. But yours is different._

_I may be falling in love with you._

"Levy, help me! He's said he may be falling in love with me..."

Levy put down the drawing and strolled to her.

"You sure you don't want to answer him?"

"No, I wanna go to sleep."

"Fine. Gimme that."

_Hey, it's Lucy's friend. I'm staying over and I wanted to ask you if you could stop setting with her. It's cute, but I want to sleep and can't do that with her squealing and jumping all over the room._

_Oh, fine, sorry. She was, though? Good to know. Thanks!_

"Done. You're welcome." Levy smirked and passed the cellphone to her friend, who looked at the messages. She groaned, immediately regretting letting her best friend touch her phone.

"Seriously?"

* * *

The next day at the university Lucy was walking cautiously, trying to spot the danger of meeting Sting beforehand. Fortunately, he was nowhere to be seen yet. She quickly went into the classroom and sat at her desk, taking out her things. She had luck on her side, because the lecturer came first; right after him came Sting. Lucy hurriedly looked away, but felt his sight at her back.

During the whole lecture, she had been observed. She knew that. His eyes were drilling holes in her form, making her flushed and embarrassed. Lucy wanted to talk to him, but was afraid of coming closer. Ever since she had learned about his feelings, she was rather startled and strangely excited. Plus that sexting... Oh, how could she face him just like that?

Only once did she catch a glimpse of the man. He was sitting comfortably, bracing his head on his elbow and watching her in thought. Lucy got scared and turned away, gazing through the window and hiding her red cheeks. What a coward...

All too soon, the lecture ended. Heartfilia was aware of the had no chance of escaping, so she packed up in a normal tempo, waiting for him to approach her. In fact, there were not even two seconds when Sting stopped beside her desk.

"Hi." He said plainly.

"Hey. Sup?"

"I'm good, thanks. Maybe a little... Um, sorry for the last night's being pushy, but..." Sting scratched his cheek, visibly uncomfortable.

"Come on, it wasn't..." Lucy sighed and whispered. "Look, I enjoyed it and I ain't feeling guilty."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus none of the things I said was untrue..."

"Does it mean..." Eucliffe started, yet, he was cut off by Angel, who hung herself on his arm and sang his name, trying to get his attention. He frowned and glanced at her. Lucy, on the other hand, stood up and, mumbling an apology, went away, leaving the grimacing Sting and smirking Angel alone.

She knew what he had wanted to ask and she wondered if she was ready to answer. Still, she would never do that in front of the whitehead, no matter how much of a bitch she was. However, the clingy attitude did not necessarily seemed good to Lucy; who could tolerate the fact that other girl is clinging to her man like that?

Suddenly, the woman stopped. Since when had he become her man...?

"Lucy!" At that moment, the man whom she had left before caught up with her.

"What are you doing?" She frowned. "And where's Angel?"

"I don't know, left her there." Sting spat.

"Maybe you should get back to her, she would get worried that you're spending too much time with me, not her."

The man stopped, surprised. "What?"

But she went ahead, not looking back. Lucy could not help it anymore; the feeling of being mad at him for allowing Angel to hang on him like that overwhelmed her. It was pathetic and abrupt, but it occurred.

"Wait! You're jealous." He caught up with her again, amazed. "Aren't you?"

"Why would I be jealous?" She huffed, yet, he caught her shoulder and turned to himself, trying to make an eye contact with her. Lucy was stubbornly averting her sight.

"You are." Sting stated with amusement in his voice, clearly diverted.

"I'm...!" Finally, the woman gazed into his eyes - just to stop speaking, blush, and finally look to the side, admitting silently. "I'm jealous."

"Lucy, why are you jealous?"

"I-I just am! And it's not like I'm gonna tell you." She crossed her arms, making him chuckle.

"Fine, fine. Just, you know, you don't have to be." Sting grinned and stepped closer. "To me, there's only you."

Having said that, he pecked her forehead and went away, still grinning like an idiot. Lucy was standing there, completely frozen.

He basically said he loved her in the middle of the university. Oh God.

* * *

She was scared of how it was going to be like now with the project. After all, they were undressing themselves and posing nude so it would be really uncomfortable. Yet, she also felt a kind of happiness at the thought of seeing him again. And that she would be the one to spend time with him.

Lucy laughed at herself, not really finding anything funny in the situation. Because, all in all, should she call herself being in love?

* * *

**Truth to be said, it was the fifth chapter I've written for this story. And I've edited it so many times I can't even count ;) still, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Second pose, second thought

**Peeps! I love you so much for not leaving me and the story here, I know it's been a loooong while since I've last posted a chapter, but I was short in time due to a job and generally work at a cottage. But here is another one. Although I had to rewrite it like five times, becuase I hated the way it turned out ;)**

**Also, sorry for not replying to the reviews (which I've gotten, like, the most I've ever received for this story!), it's the first time I didn't respond to you! Lemme make it up for you, though:)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter XII**

* * *

All in all, Lucy was panicking before the next posing session. Now that she was aware of his state of feelings, she worried that she was going to be a burden somehow. Well, with her indecisiveness and lack of reply to his confession, she suspected it would certainly be like that. Especially that he had warned her about the possibility of not being able to keep his hands off her.

The poor woman was absolutely stressed and when she had some time before Sting would come, she had to release the tension. Finally, she decided she was ready to receive him, yet, she still had some time left before the man came, thus she decided to prepare a dinner for herself.

Nonetheless, it was not long before the bell rang; she hurried to the door and, shaping up, opened up, revealing a smiling Sting with his hands in pockets and a package. Lucy smiled a little nervously and let him in.

However, right after crossing the door, he caught her waist and pulled to himself, then kissed her aggressively. Her heart jumped in her chest and she squealed. Lucy was surprised, but thought that it was for the project again — so she hesitantly responded, trying to control her senses, especially the two main ones: the touch and the smell. She could smell his cologne, so masculine and intoxicating. A part of her mind wondered if he knew how it worked on her… Furthermore, his caress was absolutely mind-blowing; Lucy could not get enough. At the same time, she was in conflict; she definitely liked the touch too much for her own comfort. He must have seen through the enthusiasm behind her smooch, did he not? After a while, the blondes unglued from themselves, breathing unevenly.

"Mm, good afternoon to you, too." Sting commented and grinned.

"I guess old habits die hard, huh?" She managed to utter. Her head was spinning.

"Yeah. We're kinda back to 'the purpose of the project' thing for now, though." He sighed and took off his jacket. "Hey, I brought something sweet."

"Awesome!" Lucy clapped her hands, although she was still a little dizzy. "I've been craving something sweet the whole day."

"Good that I dropped by the sweet house, then."

"Say, are you hungry? I was about to eat something, but you came earlier and..."

"Always am." Sting winked. "I'm a man, remember? Have you ever seen a guy who's full?"

"Right. Then you'll eat with me." Lucy nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving the man still undressing. He soon joined her, silently flopping on a chair and watching her with admiration.

"Sting, do you like seafood?" Suddenly, she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"Great, 'cause I'm preparing shrimp."

Lucy sensed that Sting was leading his sight after her, observing her every move. She flushed when she had to bend over the counter to take a pot, conscious of his sight.

"I bet it's... delicious." The man commented a little huskily.

The blonde was still standing her back to him, so she bit her lip. Should she play along? There was an obvious second meaning and she felt excited... Since she probably already had some feelings for him and he liked her, too, what was the harm? None... "Well, if you're patient, maybe you'll be able to taste it, so you wouldn't have to just bet on that anymore."

Sting gasped. "I like the sound of it... Is it a promise?"

"I'm not determining anything."

"But you're not saying no."

"... No."

"Lucy," He cleared his throat. "I like talking about it… About us... Especially that each and every conversation makes me hope for the success even more."

"How did it even happen, Sting?" She asked abruptly, anxious.

"How did what happen?"

"Emotions... Y-you know..." She sighed.

Sting stood up, approaching her. Lucy heard his steps and waited, staring into one point ahead of herself. He stopped beside and braced himself on the counter, crossing his arms. He scrutinized her face before speaking up.

"You're scared."

"Terrified."

"I'd love to comfort you, but I can't do it without—" Suddenly, Lucy quickly turned and tackled him, burying herself in his chest and embracing him hard. Sting cut himself off and blinked, surprised. Only did he smile and accept her when she tightened her hug. He caressed her back and her head, kissing the top of it. The woman shivered, but did not move back. "Sweet cheeks, it's alright to feel, to want, to touch... Not everyone wants to hurt you. I swear I don't. How could I hurt the one I care for?"

"Love hurts." She whispered in his chest. "I'm scared of rejection, bad touch again... I'm scared of your feelings, of mine... I don't know..."

"Give me... Yourself... Damn, _us_ a chance."

Lucy tilted her head and looked him in the eyes. He was so sincere, so hopeful... Thus, she asked him shyly. "Am I worth it? I know you are, but… me?"

Sting sighed and took her face in his hands, at the same time gazing into her eyes. "Lucy, you're worthy of everything in the world. And I'm going to give it to you."

"I don't want everything. I want just a little bit of happiness."

"Then... Can I be your happiness?"

Lucy gapped at him. He was so straightforward, it was coming easy to him. And her... Finally, she opened her mouth to answer, yet, the oven beeped, signalizing that the shrimp should be taken out of the water. Again, something had disturbed them and destroyed the little intimate moment. The woman blushed and excused Sting, rushing to the pot.

Eucliffe sighed and went back on his place, sitting behind the table. He waited patiently as she was serving the food, then smiled when she sat down in front of him.

They began eating in silence, getting rid of the armors. At some moment, Sting raised his sight at her and stared. Lucy was getting one shrimp into her mouth, but she noticed his gaze and looked at him. At the same time, she did not pay attention and packed the fork to her mouth, a little too far. Not able to resist, she slowed down while taking the fork out from between her lips, still looking him in the eye. Sting gulped, hypnotized.

"Heartfilia, I warn you. Don't provoke me."

"I just..." She blushed, realizing what it must have looked like. "Sorry, it went on its own."

The blondes continued eating in silence, but it was not uncomfortable. Lucy was grateful for that, seeing his reactions. What was more, she had time to consider her own ideas.

She was positive she had fallen for the man in front of herself. It was painfully obvious and each time he had asked her about it, she had been able to confirm that without much hesitance. And not only then; every time she was seeing him, duh, her thoughts roamed around his persona, she experienced such a mixture of emotions and sentiments that it could only be that. However, Lucy was a damn coward and she was terrified of taking the chance. Yet, on the other hand, was there any other choice left? She had already fallen for him… And the worst thing was that—

"Lucy?"

She budged and gazed up at him; Sting was sitting there, staring at her. "Um, yes?"

"You okay?"

"Sure, um, I've been daydreaming, I think. Sorry."

"As long as it's about me, then it's fine." Eucliffe teased, but she did not expect it and flushed, averting her sight. He blinked and smirked. "Oh?"

"S-shut up."

"Care to share?"

"No. Just… Oh, tell me, do you have the second pose?" Lucy quickly came up with another topic, trying to avoid the hard ones. Meanwhile, she stood up and took the cake he had brought earlier, putting it on two plates and giving one to her guest.

"Oh, yes. I have something special for you." He chuckled and snickered at her both confused and suspicious expression. "And you? For me?"

"I have an idea." She mumbled, then sighed and sat back down. "But I need you to pose in the first one for the last time. Remember that you didn't pose on the last artistic encounter?"

"I guess. I was busy telling you about my past and…" Sting's smirk widened. "_Persuading_ you to admit you want me as much as I want you."

Lucy blinked and blushed. "I r-remember."

"Want me to persuade you more?" The woman flushed even more and furiously shook her head, making him laugh. Sting leaned back in his chair, grinning. "You're cute."

"S-stop it already with those compliments, can you?"

"Geez, fine."

"Anyway, if you're done, let's get down to business." She stood up, her eyes down. "I'll prepare the drawing tools and you should undress."

"My, my, what a nice day!" Sting spat. "First, I come and get such a delicious dinner, then an amazing woman asks you to jump out of your clothes."

"Yeah, right. Now, stop it with the irony and go."

"Alright, alright."

Lucy waited till Sting disappeared behind the door; only then did she breathe with relief and massaged her temples. It was simply exhausting to pretend not to care so much about him… Although he probably already knew.

She took her time to clean up the table and only then did she pass to the living room.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you fainted or something." Sting commented when she entered.

"Nah, I was just cleaning the table." She mumbled and moved the drawing so that it would be more comfortable to finish it. Next, she eyed the man; he was sitting there with a lazy smile, watching her doing the ordinary things. "What?"

"Nothing. I like the way you look today."

Lucy cocked one brow at him and glanced down; she was wearing a simple dress, which ended before her knees. "There's nothing special…"

"There is, believe me."

She opened her mouth to protest further, but then closed it and gazed down at her feet, blushing. "U-um, thanks…"

"Now, why so shy?" Sting teased. "Normally, you'd protest further. Unless something's not right."

"I-it's nothing." The blonde said quietly, then cleared her throat and forced herself to look at him. "But we can talk later, okay? Now we have some work to do."

"How much time do you need to finish the first drawing?"

Lucy eyed the picture, squinting her eyes. "Five to ten minutes."

"Then we can start with another pose?"

"Will you endure the second one on the same day?"

"Do you think I'm that weak?" Sting grinned.

"Oh, no, never, it's just that… It's demanding."

"Lucy, thank you for worrying over me, but I can handle that."

The woman nodded and smiled. "Fine. But now – shut up and pose."

Sting spat with laughter and did as he had been told; several minutes later, Lucy stepped back and eyed the portrait critically. She compared it with the original and nodded, satisfied. A bright smile graced her face when she put the tools down and turned to the man.

"Sting, it's done. If you wanna see it, come."

She did not have to repeat that; Sting stood up and approached her, grabbing a prepared towel on the way. He stopped in front of the easels and inspected it. Lucy was staring at him with uncertainty, but then he turned back to her and smiled.

"Looks great! You're good, really. The line you're using is very precise and has proper thickness. Good job!"

"Glad you like it, 'cause you seemed to be skeptical when you first saw it."

"Just surprised." He admitted. "I wonder… how do you take proportions?"

Lucy smiled wider and explained what she was doing. She was extremely happy that their conversation turned onto such a nice topic as the art, which they both liked so much. It did not go around the nudity or attraction and emotions all the time – which was making it easier to deal with his presence. And it was hard anyway; she was noticing things like his scent when he was close, the way his hair moved to the side, making her want to fix them with her hand, the way he called her, causing her skin to produce goosebumps, the movement of his soft and undeniably delicious lips, and his eyes softening whenever they were talking. All those elements which she knew but did not… They were distracting. Or maybe it was only her? Was he that observant, too? Or it was just that he was not hiding away, having already revealed almost everything?

"…ucy… Lucy… LUCY!"

"Ah!" She squealed and jumped, widening her eyes. "What's wrong?!"

"There's a dragon in your kitchen." The man rolled his eyes. "I was talking to you, silly. And you weren't listening. You drifted off with your thoughts and I lost you in another realm."

"So-sorry. It wasn't like I did it on purpose…"

"Are you okay?"

She eyed him. He seemed to be a little worried. "Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, there was something in your sight that made me ask."

Lucy sighed, partly with relief. So he had no idea what was the reason to her mental absence. "Eucliffe, don't push it."

Sting laughed, shaking his head. She used his surname only in two situations; first: when they were joking, second: when he was close to finding something out. Yet, even though he knew there could be more to that, he listened to the woman and nodded. "Then show me the second pose."

"Already? Don't you wanna rest?"

"Nah, whatever for?"

"Alright." Suddenly, Lucy smiled devilishly. "But I warn you; it _will_ exhaust you."

Eucliffe cocked a brow at her. "My, woman, what have you thought about?"

"You'll see in a moment."

Lucy passed to her easels and carefully took off the ready project, cautious of not to damage it in the very least. She placed it safely in a huge folder and closed it, satisfied. Next, she rushed by Sting and prepared another paper, but she left it as soon as she readied it. Instead, she took a file of clean sheets and sat down, turning to her companion.

"What are you doing? You should be standing there already!"

"Without any instructions?" Sting mocked.

"Waiting for them, Sting." She giggled. "Just kidding. Anyway, see that pipe on the other side of the room?"

"Yeah."

"Take it, it's gonna be useful."

"How?" He did not move at all, suspicious.

"Don't you trust me?" Heartfilia asked innocently, blinking.

"Now I'm not sure." The man joked, crossing his arms. "Why would I need it?"

"Because it'll be easier for you to brace your muscles." Lucy said like it were the most obvious and natural thing in the world. She noticed that her friend was gaping at her with disbelief, so she cleared her throat and stated with a small smile: "What, you said you wanted to know?"

"Forget it. I didn't ask." Sting shook his head and walked to the place he was posing before. "I take it that the chair's not needed anymore?"

"It's not, indeed." The host replied, widening her smile. Actually, she began having fun, making him confused and uncertain. It was rather entertaining. "Just you and the pipe."

"Okay, you're scaring me." He hesitated. "It doesn't include any _sticking in_, right?"

The woman stared at him, processing the information she had received; she then burst out laughing. Tears slipped through her closed eyelids and she gasped: "So _that's_ what's you're worried over! My dear Sting, I surely do not have that kind of a dirty mind!"

"Come on, what was I supposed to think…" He mumbled and took the pipe. "Never mind, then."

"Now, turn around." Lucy said lightly, with amusement. "Completely." She watched Sting doing what she had told him, then glancing at her, waiting. "Now, hold the pipe in both hands, crunched in the elbows in front of yourself. Pretend it's heavy."

"How?"

"I don't know, just pretend!"

"Lucy, for goodness sake. What do you want to achieve?"

She sighed. "Okay. Brace all the muscles."

Sting remained silent for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Really?"

"Why not? Is it bad?"

"No… but—"

"Yeah?" The blonde asked sweetly, tapping her fingers.

Another moment of silence, then… "Fine. You know, Heartfilia, sometimes I really hate your ideas."

"Aw, come on. If it's too demanding, I can always…"

"No! It's fine." He clenched his jaws, although she could not see it; yet, it was hearable. "Like this?"

Lucy watched his figure and realized that it had become really hot in the room. Or was it the blush all over her face that made her that way? Anyway, her thoughts suddenly focused on him – and only on him, pushing the idea of drawing, or even making a draw of the portrait away. Sting had a sport body, muscular, but not overdoing it like the participants of a Strong Men competition. Still, every muscle was visible, marking itself in his skin and adding to the man's sex appeal. She gulped when he shifted. She could not get enough of the sight… Abruptly, she realized her thoughts are wandering off, strolling over the idea of tracing all of his muscles and spaces between them with her hands, fingers…

The woman shook her head vigorously, intending to focus back on the task… Until she heard a laughter. _His _laughter.

Surprised, she looked at Sting and her heart stopped; he was watching her in a mirror on the opposite wall. He could barely see her… Still, he could. And he must have seen all of her facial expressions and… And everything…

Thus, not believing her voice, she asked quietly: "W-what?" However, he did not comment on that, making the woman unsure whether it was better or actually worse. "Fine, then don't tell me. And don't move, I'm making a sketch…"

It went faster than she thought. She spent a moment, admiring the delicate pencil picture before telling him she had finished the quick sketch. Sting, with a sigh of relief, put down the pipe and covered his groin, then came to his partner, sending her a quick glance, which she had missed.

"So? Could it be?"

"Seems okay to me." Sting mused. "I wonder, how did you come up with this pose?"

"The internet…"

"Thought so." He chuckled. "Alright, Miss. Your turn."

Lucy made a face, but obediently undressed, leaving her things at the sofa. Sting did not bother turning away, observing her with pleasure. She _hmpf_ed and asked as gracefully as she could have while being naked.

"So? Position me."

"Take seven steps back." The man smirked while she was walking away. "That's not right, one less. Okay. Now, turn around and stand in a straddle. More. More. Less. A little bit less… Great. Now, turn partly to the window. Only the upper part… Yes. Stop. And the arms; one of them must be up, you can place the hand on your neck, while the second…"

Yet, even though she managed to place the rest of her body like he wanted it, she had problems with her arms and hands. Finally, Eucliffe made a frustrated sigh and said:

"Just let me position them for you."

"B-but…"

"Lucy, come on. I won't do anything, you know that." Suddenly, understanding fell upon him. "Ah, I see. Fine. I swear I will only position your arms, I won't do anything else. Now, can I come closer and do it? I can't work without it."

She hesitated. _But he swore…_ "Okay."

His heart clenched at the sound of her voice, but he approached her anyway; he gently held her arms, trying to touch her the least he could. Yet, Lucy was tense and shivering. Sting did not make any comment, knowing from her that the psychical scar she had had a sexual undertone. _Still, damnit, is it so bad that she can't stand me even though it's been a while since we've been in such a relation…?_ Apparently, yes.

At last, he backed away, holding an urge to brush her hair or to peck her neck inside. "Done. Now, don't move if you can."

Lucy was silent, but he saw the blush. Trying not to smile, he went back and sketched her, his mind somewhere else. When he finished and called her to see the draft, and she came, he could not help it anymore; he stared at her with everything he had been containing for the last weeks.

Meanwhile, the woman inspected the picture; it was less daring than the previous one, she rather looked like a nymph. Once again, she was awestruck by the details, which she praised out loud. But he did not reply; Lucy turned her head to him and found their faces close. She immediately looked into his eyes and melted. Sting emitted a hum of approval and reached out to her, bringing her onto his lap.

"Sting?" She whispered, not sure about what he was planning.

"I think I'm losing my mind." He murmured, caressing her face with one of his fingers. "I want you more and more each time I see you. I… I've never felt something like this to anyone. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make you mine… To be with you."

Lucy was amazed by two things. First, that he had admitted that he felt for her. Strongly. She thought that probably not even his previous girlfriend experienced that much love, although he had claimed that he had loved her… _She's stupid to have let go of such a man._ Secondly, that under his confession she had lost all of her fear at the moment. Thus, since she had no reply, she simply leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly, expressing her gratitude and affection.

Even if Sting was surprised, he did not let it show; he took her waist and responded with passion. Lucy, shivering and hesitating, reached up to his hair and brushed his head with her fingers delicately. The man did not expect that and moaned. She budged, but continued – to the liking of both.

After a while, Lucy backed away, startled and ashamed by that manifestation of both bravery and emotions. Sting was looking at her with a huge grin, his eyes shining more than stars. She shyly smiled as well.

"Should I take it as a yes?" He asked quietly.

"I think so." The woman mumbled, suddenly worried. "Still, can we take it slow?"

"R-really? Yes?" Sting asked louder, completely stunned. He had expected everything but the agreement. "We're, like, together?"

"I'm not sure about that. I know I like you very much…" She blushed and stood up from his lap. "And I want to try, but not before I'm one hundred percent sure I love you."

"And you don't?" He joked, although it barely came through his throat.

"Oh no, don't take me wrong. I don't want you to confuse two things." Lucy stared at him seriously. "There is a difference between being in love with someone and loving someone."

"Is there?"

"Of course, Sting! Being in love has its equivalent, which is liking. To love… To love does not have any replacement."

The man gapped at her with a straight face, then smiled. "So, you're saying that we're in love for now?"

"I don't know about you." She smiled apologetically. "But I am. I think." Then, she frowned and bit her lip. "But… You understand that? Are you angry?"

Sting shook his head slowly. "No. I get it." The next moment Lucy was squealing in his arms, being held in the air. "And I'm glad that I made you fall in love with me."

"Put me down!"

"Just tell me, how slow is enough for you?"

"I'll tell you when you'll be crossing the line, alright?"

He nodded and spun with her, whimpering, on his arms.

"And, hey," Eucliffe put her on her feet and kissed her hand. "I guess I was right."

She cocked a brow at him. "With what?"

"That you cannot question my _vainglory_."

Lucy laughed. "Oh, right, I forgot about it! But seems like you were right." She smirked and pecked his cheek. "No one can question it, not even me."

* * *

Thus, for the next three weeks, they were meeting up normally. Basically, everything was normal except for the right Sting had gained to kiss her whenever he liked. They were not a couple, not yet. Still, everything was going that way – the man just had to wait for Lucy's full consent on that.

* * *

**Here you are :) although I was planning to give you so much fluff in the next chappie, I've moved it partly here :) as a "sorry" gift :D**


	13. The sickness

**Gotta say - this chapter was not planned :D I was about to post another, but then I decided to write this one quickly. Well. Enjoy :) Thank you all so much for the support and feedback, you are the best!**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

"But—"

"No buts! Go and get him already!"

"Shit, it's not that simple…"

Lucy watched as, for the fifth time during their Skype conversation, Levy was facepalming, completely losing her temper.

"Listen, Lu. You're a freaking coward and I'm beginning to think that you don't deserve this man." The bluenette barked at her. "You've already fallen for the guy so hard it's hardly imaginable and you're still making excuses?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Maybe I am!" Lucy replied sternly. "And I'm definitely scared! I wanted your _support_, not a lecture."

"I _am_ supporting you. Meaning, trying to force some brains into your blond head." Her friend sighed. "No, seriously, I give up. You're hopeless."

"Am not, it's just that…" Heartfilia rolled her eyes. "Sting deserves better. Someone, who can give him everything."

"And you can't?"

She shook her head slowly, sad. "You know I can't."

"And I think it's bullshit." Levy's eyes glowed with anger. "He kisses you. Not only do you like it, but you crave it. Correct?"

"I guess…"

"Then, he touches you. Like, in public. It excites you, right?"

"A-a little…"

"Finally, you're constantly thinking about him!"

Lucy threw her arms up and groaned. "So?"

"So, idiot, make your dreams come true and make it official. Geez, it's like talking with my five year-old cousin!" McGarden was on the edge of pulling her hair out.

"You don't understand, I told him—"

"Then _change your mind_, Lu. You're a woman, you can do that."

Lucy spat. "That's sexist."

"But true." The little woman mumbled.

"Lev, I'm in love with him, but I don't know if that's enough?"

"You're far past that point."

The blonde mused, making a face. Was she? "What?"

"Honestly. You love each other. Do you want the past, those two degenerates to rule your whole life?" Levy repeated patiently. "Besides, do you really think he would harm you?"

"No."

"See? Then what are you waiting for? Sting crawling to you and begging you to be his, with a diamond ring and flowers?"

"Of course not!" There, Lucy shivered and made another face. "No way!"

"THEN GO!"

"W-what should I do?"

"Invite him somewhere." Levy suggested.

"After our session?"

"Could be!"

Lucy rolled on her back so she could reach the phone. However, there already was a message.

_Lucy, sorry, but I can't meet up today. I'm sick._

"Damn. He's sick." The blonde sighed.

_Oh! Are you alright?_

_Not really, high fever and stuff…_

"What will you do?" The bluenette looked suspiciously at her friend.

But Lucy already was sending a reply:

_Fine. I'll be there in fifteen._

_You don't have to come. You might get sick, too…_

_Silly. Expect me._

"I told him I was coming." Lucy said plainly. "Then I have to go, I promised to be there in fifteen."

"Sure. Good luck." Levy waved at her and turned the camera off. Lucy got up and opened her wardrobe. Not knowing whether they would be alone or Ryos was there, too, she decided to wear loose pants, a normal, not overly big top, but under a big sweater.

She arrived pretty quickly, worrying over the man. He should have been more careful! Besides, the deadline of their project was coming up, they could not allow any more breaks.

Standing in front of the ring, she called from downstairs. No one answered, so she repeated that. Finally, someone's voice broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Um, hi, it's Lucy…"

The male voice said nothing, but opened the door; she guessed it was Ryos. She hurried upstairs and fixed her hair; just in time to be greeted by the brunet in the door.

"Hello. I was expecting you." He said quietly while she was getting inside. Even though he seemed rather indifferent, Lucy noticed the interested glances he was throwing at her.

"Thanks." She replied and took off her shoes. "How is he?"

"Oh, acting like it's a big deal. I suspect he is not that ill." Ryos shrugged and began walking away. "Feel like at home, use the kitchen, bathroom, and everything that you like. If you need anything, knock on that door."

He pointed at the third door to the left and disappeared behind them. Lucy did not even have time to thank him; thus, she went ahead to the room she knew was Sting's. The woman took a deep breath and knocked delicately, yet, no one replied. Frowning, she repeated the action, to no effect. Finally, a little annoyed and preoccupied, she pushed the door.

Lucy widened her eyes. There were tissues everywhere. Clothes on the floor. A basket with medicine. And, on the bed, a sleeping and snoring man laying on his stomach. He was pale and was breathing unevenly; sweat was all over his face and back, which were not covered. He must have had a high fever…

The woman sighed quietly and decided to clean the room up first. It was the first step to getting better. Thus, she grabbed a garbage bean standing under a desk. She began throwing in the garbage all around; when she was done with that, Lucy began collecting and folding the clothes.

Finally, she came closer to the bed and took care of the last pile of shirts. Suddenly, she realized that Sting was breathing differently; thus, she looked at him and fund him observing her with tired eyes. Lucy smiled and whispered:

"Hi." But he did not reply; maybe he had no strength, or did not want to. Either way, she understood. "I'll finish the cleaning and then make you something. But, first of all, I'll check your temperature."

Sting was still staring at her with hazy eyes, motionless. Lucy was sorry to see pain in them.

She stood up and put away the clothes. Gazing around, she nodded with content. The room was livable again. Telling the man she would be back soon, she exited the bedroom and directed herself to the kitchen. She set water and returned to Sting. Lucy took a thermometer, which was laying beside his bed, and came closer, sitting on the edge.

"Sting." She called him gently. "You must roll on your side to hold the thermometer. Please?"

With a deep frown and difficulty, he moved. Slowly, he lied back down, breathing fast. Lucy held his head and gently put a pillow under it, not caring about the sweat. Then, she placed the device under his arm and waited, watching him and caressing his face to ease the pain. There was no fear; how could she be scared of a sick person, especially Sting?

"My poor Sting…" She mumbled, not stopping the gestures. He closed his eyes, but the frown did not falter. After several minutes, Heartfilia moved and took her hand away. "Alright, I need the thermometer back."

She took it and emitted a muffled squeal. "Sting! Oh my God, you're completely sick!"

"No… way…" He mumbled, panting with every word.

"That's it. I need to cool you down."

"But… c-cold…"

Lucy eyed him and noticed with panic that Eucliffe was shaking violently. She quickly covered him in the duvet and started up, wanting to find another blanket. Opening a wardrobe, she ignored the falling out clothes and took a blanket, hurrying back to him.

Having covered him in another cloth, she went to take some aspirin and forced him to take it; then, she sat down beside and decided to wait till he got warmer, then she would take him to the bathroom.

Yet, Sting fell asleep. Thus, she sighed and changed her plans. "Fine. I'll let you sleep a bit, but then we're gonna force the fever down. I'll start making chicken soup, then."

Lucy went to the kitchen and took out a chicken she had bought on the way. Cutting it and boiling broth, she was thinking how to transport the sick friend to the bathroom without him collapsing on the way.

"Lucy?"

She budged and turned her head to Ryos, who came out of his room. "Oh, hey."

"What are you doing?"

"A soup."

"Ah." He nodded, then hesitated. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks. But I hope you'll eat it, too." She grinned.

Ryos looked like he was thinking whether her cooking skills were good enough for him, but eventually bobbed his head. "The spices are in the second drawer. The rest you'll find in the fridge."

"Ah! And, say… do you have ice?" Lucy asked quickly.

"Yes."

"How much?"

The brunet raised one brow, but strolled to the refrigerator and opened one of the drawers. Lucy smiled, seeing it was full of ice cubes.

"I can see that the ice is the only thing at men's home that is always there." She joked.

"Much alcohol demands much ice."

"I see." She nodded. "Hey, can I use it all?"

"What for?" Ryos frowned.

"I… I need to cool Sting down." Lucy was not looking at him. "He's really sick. Fever of 41 Celsius degrees is the peak. One more and he may die!"

"Fine. Use it." He began walking away, but stopped in the door and turned to her. "Just… Don't make me wash that idiot or something."

"No worries." The woman grinned, making him ghost a smile.

"You are completely different from what you seem like at the faculty."

Lucy sighed. "You're not the first one to say that."

Ryos nodded and left. Smiling, she put the chicken into the pot and went into the bathroom. She ran the water and began filling the tube with cold water. Next, she went to Sting to wake him up.

She almost cried when she saw him in that state. Lucy approached him and delicately moved his shoulder. She noted that the fever did not go down much. If at all. "Sting." He did not move. "Sting, wake up." Again, he did not react. Thus, Lucy leaned in and caressed his cheek, then his nose, finally whispering over his ear. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Sting grunted slightly. She smiled and went on. "I know you don't want to get up, but I have to ask it of you." Another grunt. "Please…"

"Hot…" The man murmured.

"I'll make it better for you." Lucy promised. "Come on."

She grabbed his arms and pulled; with struggle, Sting helped her bring himself up to a sitting position. He flinched and squinted his eyes in suffering. Encouraging him with hardly hearable frustration, Lucy made him leave the blankets on the bed. She blushed a little, seeing him half-naked, but came to hold him anyway. A real challenge was making the man stand up; she did not have that much strength to put him on his feet alone, so, after a few minutes of convincing him, the woman was standing with his arm around her neck and shoulders to stabilize him, her own arm entangled around his waist. Sting was barely keeping his position, his legs like of cotton. The hotness from his fever was creeping on her and Lucy began to sweat a little.

"Okay." She uttered from behind the gritted teeth. "Now, let's go, slowly."

One step. Another. And one more. Unhurriedly, she was leading the completely helpless friend to the bathroom, where she was preparing the tube. _It's gonna be a shock to him_… She thought without humor. Hopefully, he would not split the water everywhere.

At the very last, she transported him into the certain place. Lucy stopped the water and checked it; it was medium cold. Good for the beginning.

"Alright." She announced hesitantly, turning to him; he was bracing himself on a bathroom sink. "Time to jump out of your clothes."

"No." Sting panted, not even looking at her.

"What no, of course you are taking them off." Heartfilia got annoyed a little. "Look, I know you're sick and stuff, but…"

"No."

"Damn, Sting, I already know every centimeter of you! Stop this childishness and stand still."

But the man did not seem to be convinced that easily. Lucy rolled her eyes and went to see the water once again; it was getting slightly warmer. He had to enter the tube as soon as possible.

Yet, when she turned around, she saw his sitting down on a closed toilet.

"No, no, no, NO! Sting, get up, please, don't make me pull you up again." Lucy had tears in her eyes, but, of course, he could not react. Duh, he probably was not even seeing her. "Why are you so difficult?"

Eucliffe blinked, then sighed. She decided to use more demanding methods; the blonde came closer and bowed down, placing her cheek on his chest and embracing him with her arms. Next, she pulled him ahead, trying to force him to stand up. It was a really tough work to make him get off the place, but somehow she managed to do it. Using the occasion, Lucy quickly grabbed his sweatpants and pulled down his legs, repeating that with his boxers. Looking to the side, she mumbled:

"There. It wasn't that hard, was it?"

Shyly, she glanced at Sting; he was staring at her, or so it looked like, with a frown. Doubting that he recognized her and understood what was happening, she led him to the tube and sat him down. He hissed.

"C-cold…" Sting mumbled, trying to get out.

"Sit there." Lucy replied sternly. "Can I use any towel here?"

To her surprise, he pointed at the second towel. Nodding, she took it and immediately wet it in the water. Sting had his head lowered, which made her sad. Warning him about the upcoming action, she squeezed too much water out and delicately cooled down his back and shoulders by touching with the wet material. He budged, but said nothing. Remembering that her mother, while she had been alive, used to sing or hum when she was sick, Lucy picked a slow melody and hummed, a little out of pace and tune, but it seemed to work. He relaxed a little.

When she was done with the back, she laid him down and did the same to the face. Lucy put her hand on his cheek then forehead; the fever did not drop yet. She checked the water and hissed; he had been warming it up with his body temperature! Well, she expected that, but not as fast as it had happened! Thus, she stood up.

"I will come back in a minute." She promised. "Sting, stay here."

Leaving the man with a heavy heart, Lucy ran to the kitchen and pulled the whole drawer with ice, then took half of it. She then returned to the bathroom, with relief finding the man the same as she had left him. Praising him, she began adding the cubes into the water. When she had only two left, she grabbed one and leaned in while sitting on the edge of the tube.

Holding the ice in her fingers, she began sliding it on his forehead, cheeks, eyes, and lips. Sting opened his mouth and sighed with relief. Lucy smiled. That was more like it.

However, when she touched his ear with the ice, Sting sat down so abruptly that he split the water on her. Lucy squealed and jumped back, which resulted in falling on her butt.

"Damn!" She eyed herself; the whole sweater on the front was drained. Having no other choice, she took it off, staying only in the top. The woman threw it into the corner and went back to the sick friend. "Lay down, I won't do that again."

Slowly, he allowed her to position him in a laying figure. Sting was looking at his nurse with a more awake sight – or maybe it was just her impression. Lucy was silently taking care of him, being under constant observation. At some moment, she looked him in the eyes and smiled, taking the towel back and washing off the new sweat droplets on his forehead.

"Are you less hot now?" She asked gently. Sting hesitated, then nodded slowly. "That's a relief. But the fever is still high… I'll have to add more ice." He relaxed and closed his eyes, which she took as a consent. "I'll be back."

Lucy stood up and went back to the kitchen to take the rest of the ice cubes. Returning, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she missed Ryos Chenney coming out of his room. She went back to the bathroom and found Sting completely under water. Panicking, she ran to him and pulled him out.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy hissed.

"Nothing…" Sting mumbled.

"Don't try to drown yourself! Idiot, I wasn't here only for half a minute!"

"But my head hurts…"

"Then tell _me_, don't act on your own." She huffed and grabbed another towel, dry. Next, she began energetically drying his hair. Sting emitted a groan. "Then you shouldn't have wet them!"

When she made sure that his hair were in order, she threw the whole pile of cubes into the water. He looked at her with a tired reproach, yet, Lucy glared at him.

"Lean back." He did, maybe not wanting to anger her more. The woman checked the water and groaned internally. It was not wise to throw the ice in, because the tube was colder only at that place. Thus, she had to mix the water. "Don't move, Sting." Making sure the man nodded, she put her arm inside and stirred all around the place. Although she was trying not to touch him, she brushed his leg. "S-sorry."

Sting was either too weak to reply, or too insentient, but he did not comment on that. Lucy finished and straightened her back. Next, she took one cube and again traced it along his features.

Finally, after a while, his body temperature went down. She smiled a little and decided to check it with her own method. Lucy stood up and put her lips on his forehead, then a cheek. Satisfied, she backed away and stated:

"Great, the fever's better. Now I need to take you out before you freeze." She stared at him expectantly, but Sting was not moving at all. Rolling her eyes and bowed down. "Sting?"

"No. I want… to stay here…"

"You're such a kid sometimes… You'll be very cold in a moment." Lucy mumbled and mused. To pick him up, she would have to get into the tube… "If I help you, will you stand?"

Eucliffe squinted his eyes, then nodded. She sighed and rolled her pants up, then prepared another towel. Taking it into one hand, she went inside the tube and stood in front of him. Lucy bowed down and entangled her arms around him, right under his shoulders.

"But you need to help me." She warned him, placing her face next to his ear. "On three. One… Two… Three!"

Heartfilia pulled, and Sting pushed himself… However, it would have been too beautiful to work. His strength was not enough and Lucy realized in panic that he was falling backwards again… She cried, but it was too late; he fell back into the water… With her on him.

In horror, Lucy was scared of opening her eyes. She was laying on him, completely paralyzed, until she felt him… Trembling…

Scared that she made him feverish again, she turned her head to him…

Only to see him laughing weakly.

"I am so, so sorry!" She exclaimed, blushing hard and trying to pick herself up.

"It's… okay…" Sting murmured. "Just help me up…"

Feeling adrenaline doing its job, Lucy stood up and managed to stand him. Somehow, the towel saved itself from being wet and she quickly covered him. She herself went out and stood beside, shivering slightly from the coldness. She was stubbornly gazing anywhere but at the naked man, although she had to watch him from the corner of the eye. What if he fell again?

Suddenly, a towel hit her.

"Dry yourself." Sting said weakly. "You'll be sick, too."

"I don't care till you're safe in bed." Lucy responded and hurried to him, covering his groin. "Come on, I'll help you get there."

She hanged his arm around her neck and helped him out of the tube. Her wet clothes were sticking to her body, but she did not care at the moment. Slowly, they went to Sting's room; there, Lucy placed the man on the bed, took the towel off, covered him up, and brushed his hair. At once, he began breathing evenly. He fell asleep.

Lucy smiled to herself and straightened up. She glared at her clothes and damned herself in the thoughts for not taking additional ones. Then, she went to the kitchen to finish the soup.

There, she met the other man.

"Ryos!" The blonde acknowledged his presence.

"I can see – and could hear – that you had much fun." He eyed her wet clothes.

"Come on. Have you ever tried to lift a dead body?" She murmured. "I ain't no culturist, I don't have that much strength."

"Well…"

"I came to turn off the soup. It should stand a while. Ah, and I was wondering…" Lucy moved uncomfortably, then raised her eyes on him. "Would it bother you if I stayed? For the night?"

"No, but…" The man's brows disappeared under his bangs. "Wow. I've never thought you are that kind of girl."

"Am not! Jesus, Ryos." She huffed and crossed her arms, frowning. "You need a simple explanation? Fine. Your friend's sick. You're not taking care of him. He happens to be my friend, too. So?"

"Alright. I get it. I am not an idiot."

"Good." She winked, shocking him further.

Ryos stared at her for a little longer, then muttered: "Strange." And walked away. Lucy gapped after him, but eventually shrugged her shoulders and finished the soup. Then, the woman found a wiper and ran cold water, wetting it for a compress. She returned to Sting's room.

He was entangled in his duvet, sleeping. Heartfilia sighed and placed the cold material on his forehead. Then, she took off the pants, staying only in her panties. The cloth was wet, so she hung it on a warmer. Finally, she sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lucy was changing and replacing the materials during the whole night. She had had to wake him up twice to force some water or tea into him, plus some aspirin, then Sting was sleeping. Around 4am, she sat down on the floor, beside his bed, and was taking care of him from there. At last, she fell asleep herself.

And Sting, when he opened his eyes, thought he was alone. He was feeling a little better, his head was not pounding and it was not heavy. Plus he did not have hallucinations.

At first, he thought he was dreaming. Lucy Heartfilia came over and was curing him. Then, he realized he was naked and with the compress over his head – and Sting changed his mind – he had had hallucinations. There was no way she had come and took care of him… Was it? He had had to, on the edge of his consciousness, take care of himself… Because he seriously doubted that Rogue had done that.

Nonetheless, he heard something, like a breath… frowning, he intended to roll on the edge of the bed, however, when he moved, a piercing pain went through his skull and he moaned.

At once, a blonde head with a sleepy expression appeared beside the bed.

"Sting? Are you alright?"

He stared at Lucy. She seemed exhausted and ruffled. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh." She bit her lip, then explained. "I stayed the night. You were in a terrible condition yesterday, so I was afraid of leaving you alone…"

"You were here yesterday?" Sting was surprised. So it was not a dream?

"Duh?" She cocked a brow at him and smiled a bit. "But I'm not surprised that you don't remember well. Now, how are you feeling?"

He thought about it. "Weak. But better, I guess."

"I need to check it by myself. Oh! I'll make something to drink, you did not take enough liquids."

Having said that, Lucy started up – and Eucliffe saw that she was only in her top and panties.

"W-wait!"

"What?"

"Where are your pants?"

She blushed. "They were all wet, so I had to dry them before—"

The man opened his mouth, but closed it, speechless. _What_ had happened? "Go. But you'll so tell me everything when you get back."

Lucy nodded and left. Meanwhile, he closed his eyes and tried to remember the day before… Why was he naked? It must have been her who had undressed him… Why, then? What for? Was he in such a bad condition that he did not register anything?

Moreover, why was Lucy sleeping on the floor? Half naked, to be precise? No. It was too much for his poor head for that moment… He moaned and squinted his eyes. She would surely explain everything to him.

* * *

Praying not to meet Ryos on the way, the pantless woman sneaked into the kitchen and set the water. She was worried over showing herself in such a state in front of the other man, not to mention being scared of him overall. Still, was it even possible that Sting did not tell him anything about their works, their cooperation, the project? Impossible…

Unfortunately, the luck was not on her side; before the water got boiled, she heard the door opening and silent steps of the second habitant of the flat. In a few seconds he came to the kitchen.

Ryos eyed her, but said nothing except: "Morning."

"Um, hi…" Lucy was more than uncomfortable.

"How is my idiot flatmate?"

"Better. I'm making him tea, would you like some, too?"

"No. Thank you." He shook his head. "When you dress him up, call me. I need to talk to him."

Lucy blushed even harder. How did he know that Sting was not clothed?! "Fine. Although… Can't it wait? He's still weak, you know."

"It cannot." Chenney frowned and added. "I won't take him away from you for long."

"Seriously? That's not the point." She got irritated.

"I know. I was teasing you." He replied with a poker face. "Anyway, around 3pm Yukino, Angel, and Sherry come over. Will you stay with us? I guess you deserve it since you've helped Sting so much."

"Thanks, but no, thanks." Lucy said quietly. "I-I need to do something at home. So I'll give you both the soup and probably go home…"

"Pity."

She looked at him with question. Ryos shrugged and added:

"You're interesting. Besides, I know Sting would like you to stay."

"Um, thanks, I guess." Lucy smiled. "Although I'd like to get to know you and to stay with Sting, I really can't. Maybe next time?"

"Next time, then." He nodded and left, saying: "Call me up when the dinner's ready."

"Okay!"

"And… Ah. There's much less of you than expected."

And he left, making Lucy stiffen. Say what?! Still, she sighed with relief. She survived!

Yet, there was another problem. Her arch enemy, Anger, was coming over. She had to leave till 3pm or they would bump into each other. The blonde bit her lip. But she should stay and help her friend as long as possible… Well, she would see. After all, there was still some time left.

Finally, the water boiled. She made two teas and hurried back to Sting.

"I'm back." Lucy stated when she entered the room.

"Good."

She found him sitting on the bed, covered by the blanket. He was gazing at her with interest and slight amusement – or so she thought. Lucy smiled softly and put the teas down, then strolled to him. Leaning ahead, it seemed like she wanted to kiss him – but she only put her lips on his forehead, then on the cheek. Sting was observing her from under half-lidded eyes. When she began backing away, he caught her hand, making her stop a few centimeters in front of him.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"I was checking your fever." Lucy answered gently.

"Then you forgot about one important part."

"Which is?"

"What about the lips?" He murmured, now staring at her mouth with hazy sight. "Did you know that you can measure the temperature best through the mouth?"

"You're joking."

"Try me."

Although he was probably teasing her, and most definitely would pass the sickness to her, Lucy smirked and licked her lips, then hummed. "I guess there's no harm." And she kissed him gently.

Moving her lips with his, the woman was feeling pleasurable shivers going from them through her. With surprise, she realized she missed the caress. She missed his touch. Unconsciously, she made it a little more demanding and took a step ahead.

Sting lost his balance and lied down on his back, pulling the woman with him. Lucy fell on him, but did not let it last. She quickly got off, making him raise his brows.

"It's the second time I fall on you while you're naked." She muttered.

"So? How's the fever?"

"The… what?"

"The fever." He snickered.

_Damn this man…_ Of course she did not pay any attention to that. "U-um, still high, but not as much as yesterday."

"Which reminds me, what was happening yesterday?" Sting asked.

"Um, you wrote to me that you were sick and could not meet up—"

"Did I?"

"You don't remember at all?" Lucy blinked. "Well… I came here, cleaned up, took care of you. You were burning, it was really dreadful. I-I cooled you down."

"_You_ cooled me down, Lucy?" The man chuckled. "I always thought you could only make me hot. How?"

"Putting jokes aside," She said louder. "I had to put you into cold water and—"

"So, basically… You undressed me?" Sting grinned ordinarily.

"I… I had to!"

"You know, I thought it was a dream..."

"In that dream, you were really reluctant in undressing." Lucy said quietly, looking away. "I had to take drastic methods."

"Me? Reluctant in undressing in front of you? That's new."

"I think you just didn't recognize me, Sting."

"Alright… How was my fever?"

"41."

"Damn."

"I was scared for you."

Sting gapped at her, not sure if he had heard right; Lucy was gazing to the side, embarrassed. Was it possible that she meant it the way he had interpreted it?

"I'm fine."

"Now you will be." She corrected him. "Now, I'll go and warm up the soup, then give you medicine and go home."

"Home? No! Stay." Sting widened his eyes slightly. "Why do you want to go so fast?"

"I can't." Lucy hung her head and made a sad face. "Your friends are coming later on, I really don't want to meet Angel."

"I'd rather have you here forever than—"

"Sting. I really don't fancy leaving you still sick, but… You know."

He sighed. "Do as you please."

"Thanks." She mumbled and went out, having pulled her pants back on.

She made the soup ready to eat and called the men. Ryos appeared first, then Sting managed to come. They nodded at each other and sat down, talking quietly. Lucy was not listening to their conversation, knowing that Ryos wanted something from his flat mate. Smiling, she poured the food and brought it to them.

"Smells good." Commented Chenney.

"Yeah." Admitted Sting. "Thanks."

"Eat it while it's hot, guys." Lucy advised them and went back to the pot.

"You know, you scored good with that project." She heard the brunet speaking to the other man. "Not only is she amiable, but also fun."

"I know."

She did not have to look at them to know that Sting was smirking. Smiling herself, she went back with her own plate to eat with the guys.

In the afternoon, Lucy insisted on going back home. She left the men in the kitchen and entered Sting's room to collect her things. Soon, she heard the door opening then closing, and she knew who that was.

"Sting."

"Rogue told me what you had done." He said simply. "I-I don't know how to thank you."

"No problem."

"Come on. You sacrificed more than 24h for my sake." Sting cracked a smile.

"Like I said, no problem." Lucy winked at him. "I didn't want you to suffer."

The man shook his head, then grimaced. Still, he was not going to be off the track that easily; he approached the blonde and turned her to himself, his expression becoming tender. She stared at him, her expression mysterious.

"I really… appreciate that you came." He whispered, cupping her cheek. "I'd have still been knocked out if it was not for you…"

"I couldn't just leave you, you know…"

Sting smiled. "I owe you so much. And since I can't kiss you fully on the lips… Let me at least do that."

He kissed the top of her head, then slowly passed on her forehead. Temples. Nose. Cheeks. One ear. Her chin. Then a corner of her mouth. And that was the limit for her.

"Oh, forget it." Lucy groaned and grabbed his neck, then brought him to herself and kissed his lips. They fused together, breathing heavily and pressing against each other. Suddenly, Sting groaned and broke the kiss, yet, did not move away, touching with the foreheads. "S-sorry."

"Don't even try apologizing." He murmured. "It's working better than the aspirin."

"I really don't think so." Heartfilia spat. "Alright. I won't be bothering you any longer. Besides, dress up, the girls are coming."

"Hurray…" Sting uttered with annoyance.

"And don't let Angel get all over you."

"That'll never happen!"

"Kidding." She sighed. "Okay. I'm heading back."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Ryos' voice came through the door and they immediately jumped back from each other. "The three Erinyes are coming!"

"Shit. Gotta run." Lucy looked scared.

"She won't do anything." Sting reassured her. "I'm with you."

"Still! Come, I'll wear my shoes and I'm gone."

"I don't want you gone…" Sting whispered into her ear, causing goosebumps on her skin and a huge blush.

"I can't stay. You know that." She bravely looked him in the eyes, making him sigh.

"I know. Let's go, then."

He walked her into the hall and watched as she was dressing up. Ryos was standing beside, also observing her. Finally, Lucy straightened her back and smiled at the men.

"Thank you for letting me stay over. Sting, you're still sick and just because you have lower fever doesn't mean you're alright. Please, don't overdo it. Ryos, take care of him… And of yourself. Well, then. See you, guys!"

And she opened the door…

Just to stand face to face with Angel.

She made a poker face and stared back into her cold and now angry eyes. Lucy raised her head and passed by, nodding only at Yukino, who greeted her on her own. The blonde went on, and when she was sure that they were gone, she ran, panting, and by no means from the exercise.

She had a feeling that only now would Angel show her horns of a devil.

* * *

**You know, I remember when I had 41C of fever and then two days later "only" 38, I was feeling like a young god :D there's really much difference, so don't be fooled by Sting's acting that he's oh so great. He _thinks_ he is, but is not. Hah.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	14. Don't conceal, just feel

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapetr XIV**

* * *

Some night, Lucy was laying in her bed, completely not eager to fall asleep. She was pondering, tossing on the sheets under emotions that were raging in her.

Her head was spinning and her insides were twisting whenever she thought about Sting. Every time she was closing her eyes, she was seeing his face. There was much more than the simple attraction. Obviously. Did she really passed through falling in love so quickly, did she already love the man? Or was it a suggestion she was experiencing due to his countless confessions, hammering in her head? But she doubted that. It would not explain the things she was observing that were happening inside of her.

Under a sudden urge, she grabbed her cell phone and unlocked it. She found his number and opened the texts… But wait. It was not wise to write to him, was it? They did not hand over the cell phones day and night, longing for each other's constant company. Lucy tabbed her phone and grimaced. It was after midnight... But maybe he was not asleep yet. She should try.

Thus, she typed before she could change her mind:

_Are you asleep?_

The text was send and the woman almost stopped breathing from all of that. What if he was asleep? And what if NOT?!

As she was hoping, the cell phone vibrated in her hand and she quickly opened the messages.

_No, not yet. Is everything fine?_

"Oh my God, he did reply!" Lucy squealed, excited.

_I guess... Can't sleep._

_And this is why you're writing to me? Well, that's nice._

She frowned and read the text several times, wondering if he meant it or not. Finally, she sighed and decided to simply ask him about it.

_Wait, was it sarcasm or just a statement?_

_Just a statement. Why can't you sleep anyway?_

_If I told you, you wouldn't believe me._

And she knew she was right. Lucy bit her lip. The answer of hers surely had provoked him to ask more, plus she had no inspiration to make up a good enough lie. Damn. Her response was screaming out for attention and farther inquiry.

_Oh? Try me._

Since Lucy expected that, she wrote simply:

_Fine. It's because of you._

Sting took longer to reply; she thought he was writing much, however, it was just one word.

_Me?_

Should she reveal the true reason? Should she admit her true feelings? The man had, yet, he had given her time to figure hers out in her own tempo… Nevertheless, was she not almost _sure_ how she felt? Lucy groaned. "Okay. Sink or swim. I will tell him."

_I... Damn will I regret it, but I can't stop thinking about you._

The woman thought she blinked only once and his answer was there, in front of her eyes.

_Lucy... What do you mean?_

Heartfilia blushed. She could almost see his face, his widened eyes and hopeful expression, his hands reaching for her, to hold her shoulders or, better, her chin, preventing her face from turning away from his burning sight. Lucy sighed. Confession was on the way, although she was not sure what he would do about it.

_I see your face. You're more than tactile right now, at this moment, inside of my mind. I can't help but get excited. I am completely nervous when I'm writing with you now. I even caught myself thinking that when it's you who touches me, I don't really mind... For the last three hours I was trying to fall asleep, but I think the falling went the other way..._

_That's it. I'm calling you._

Lucy gasped and tried to type a reply with a request that he would not do that, but her phone showed that he was already calling. Her insides twisted and, with a gentle sigh, she accepted the call.

"Sting." She answered softly, biting on her finger.

"Lucy..." Sting's voice was hoarse. "Falling went the other way... Have I caught it right?"

"I-I think so."

"Then you finally start to pander to me completely?"

"Visibly." She whispered, sighing again. "How could I not? You're such a great guy."

"You think? You're ten times better anyway." He chuckled, making her giggle. Then, he added seriously. "But listen, if you're feeling strange with those emotions, just know that I'm ten times worse then. I already have feelings for you, so I'm all shook up. Especially that you've just told me that you're also… Um… Also…"

Lucy giggled and shifted, changing the topic a little. "Sting... I'm glad to hear you."

"I'm happy to hear your voice, too." Eucliffe said tenderly after a moment. "I've actually missed you."

"I-I have, too... You, I mean."

"I know." He chuckled. "But tell me more about your feelings if you don't mind. What are you feeling now?"

"I-I'm, like, ecstatic and feel light, but at the same time have a lump in my throat and butterflies in my tummy, and... Um, never mind." Lucy confessed sincerely.

Sting seemed to be taken aback by the honesty, but quickly collected himself. "A-and?"

"Nothing."

"What, are you getting wet?" The man joked. Lucy blushed and went silent; upon not hearing her answer, he swore. "Damn, sorry. But... Oh God. Really?"

"Sting... I think I may be falling for you for real..."

There. She said it. The same thing he had written to her with two words of addition. He sucked the air sharply in and cleared his throat. "You want me to come over? Not for sex, just to talk about it all..."

"You know what? You could. But isn't it too late?" Lucy bit her lip and glanced at the hour.

"I don't care. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Um, Sting?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe on your way."

"Always am." Eucliffe chuckled and hung up.

Lucy put her phone down, turned on her belly, and squealed in a pillow. "He's coming!"

* * *

Indeed, fifteen minutes later, Sting knocked on her door. Lucy stood up and went to open up, smiling. She stopped even caring that she was in her pajamas, which consisted of shorts and a top.

"Hey." She said softly after he went in.

"Hi." Sting stood in front of her, not sure what he could do. His sight was full of tenderness. "Can I do something, like, more...?"

Lucy shook her head with disbelief and slowly went to him, embracing his waist. Sting hugged her back and then raised her head to kiss her. She felt her heart jump and gasped when they joined their lips, moving them in one constant tempo. Sting purred and licked her lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Lucy unhurriedly gave him access, which he quickly used and slid his tongue inside. She hummed shortly and tried to mimic his moves. She was not sure whether she liked that, but it was definitely pleasurable.

"Stiiiing." She panted out loud when they were changing the angle. He stopped and looked at her. Lucy smiled and caressed his face. "Let's move from the hall, can we?"

"Sure."

The man took her hand and led her to the saloon, sitting down on a sofa and bringing her down with himself. Lucy giggled and got down with him, holding his hand and sliding her fingertips along his fingers. She caught a glimpse of him and found him staring at her hungrily.

"Thank you for coming." Lucy said softly.

"Thanks for inviting me over." Sting grinned. "Actually, I love the fact you've allowed me to come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'll be spending the night?"

"Well… I trust you, so there's no harm." She blushed and looked down. "Besides, I wanted to see you."

Sting did not answer; instead, he raised their joined hands and led them to his chest. Lucy watched as he was turning her palm and laying it on his heart. She felt it beating fast and hard. She flushed and gazed back at him.

"It's beating like this for you. Only you, Lucy."

"Sting…" She shivered and caught a glimpse of her chest. Her heart was also hammering, but she held herself from proposing for him to check it out himself… In fact, he did that for her.

"Can I check your heart?"

"B-but I'm braless…" Lucy whispered.

Sting closed his eyes for a moment, budging. Then, he said hoarsely: "I already know you."

"R-right… Fine…"

He reached out to her and lifted her breast, then placed his palm right under it. Lucy felt her face boil and her heart raced even more. Sting chuckled and came closer.

"Now I know everything, Lu."

"S-shut up!"

"Anyway, tell me… Why only now?"

"How would I know? It's just that… I couldn't escape from that."

"At last you realized." He spat.

"It's not that easy for me, Sting." She frowned. "It's been a while since I fought with myself."

"I wish you could tell me. Maybe I'd be able to help you." Sting sighed.

"There's no way, I suppose." Lucy sighed and came closer, hugging him with slight hesitance. "But I'm glad you're so patient."

"Yeah, imagine I'm just as surprised." Eucliffe chuckled, earning a hit on the side. "I really must care for you."

The blondes were talking till morning, completely not eager to go to sleep; Lucy was more than delighted to have him with her like that.

At last, when the yawning became unbearable, she prepared a bed for him and herself passed to the bedroom, falling on the bed and quickly falling asleep. She did not miss the opening door and Sting sneaking in, though. She did not even mind when he laid down next to her and gently embraced her waist, hugging her figure. Lucy knew very well that he would not hurt her nor do something against her will. And it was all she had ever dreamed of.

* * *

All in all, the next two encounters were held normally. They posed, joked around, teased each other, and laughed. However, within herself Lucy felt the change and the enormous feeling of affection. It was scathing her, yet, she realized she had nothing to say on that and just had to go with the flow. Whatever it really was. Actually, she decided to give it a chance.

Thus, the blonde made a plan for the Saturday evening. They were supposed to meet up, like every week, for some games and good time. However, that time she had an idea how to deal with it and she would use her chance. Definitely.

* * *

Sting came on time, extremely cold and sniffing. Lucy, who was worried, made some tea for him and gave him a blanket. They were sitting on her couch, waiting for the water to boil and talking.

"Yeah, and I landed in the melting snow, you know. That guy simply pushed me off his way!" The man told her, shivering slightly.

"Gosh, that's terrible." Lucy grimaced.

"I know, right? But hey, I think that I got him later on."

The colleagues laughed. She felt so good with him on her side, so free to be reckless, happy, attractive. He made her open up, not only to himself, but also to the world again. And she was extremely grateful for that.

"Lucy..." Suddenly, Sting cleared his throat.

"Mhm?"

"I know what can get me warm again." He said slowly.

"What is it? I'll help!"

"Well, it won't work without you. In fact, it's all about you." Sting smirked and clicked his tongue. "Get under the blanket with me. Please."

The woman froze, stunned. Was he for real? "B-but..."

"Come on, we're both clothed, I just want to get warm."

"Do you, really?"

"Whatever it takes." He grinned and reminded her gently: "You volunteered."

Lucy bit her lip, but scooted to him. His smile widened and he opened the blanket pupa, letting her inside. When she was close enough to his liking, his arms closed around her along with the fabric. She was looking so fragile, so unsure of herself... Sting sighed and hugged her figure, enjoying her warmth.

"Better. So much better."

The woman said nothing, but stared at his face. Finally, she parted her lips a little and sighed quietly, half-lidding her eyes. She felt comfortable and safe now.

"What's on your mind?"

"You." She confessed sincerely, flushing. "I seem to be unable to keep away from you... I don't want to try anymore."

"Neither do I."

"Sting, just let me..."

But right then, the man closed the distance and kissed her lips tenderly. Passion and want were obvious in his caress, petting her both mentally and psychically. Lucy hummed and retuned the kiss almost immediately, loving his taste and hot mouth. Before she knew it, she was on his lap, sitting her side to him, embracing his neck and pressing herself to him. But she could not stop. That is, until the kettle started to whistle and they broke the kiss, staring at each other.

"Don't go." Sting whispered and pecked her lips.

"But your tea..."

"I have something better now."

Lucy smiled slightly and kissed him again, that time on her own, that time leading the action. She was, at the same time, brushing his hair, making him hum in approval. His hands began making wide circles around her back and sides, learning her curves. Realizing he would not be punished for that, Sting hummed and passed to her front gently. She did not want to keep away from him anymore. Nor did she mind his hands roaming on her, exploring and greedy.

"Sting..." The woman sighed, not entirely breaking the smooch, but keeping her lips against his. She had her eyes closed, so she could not know he had opened his and was staring at her from short distance with tenderness and lust. But before she spoke her mind, she kissed him again, smiling. "Mm... I love your taste."

Suddenly, Lucy snapped her eyes open and she blushed even harder. Had she really told him that?! What a shame, it was not supposed to be said out loud like that! What would he think?

Still, Sting smirked and pecked her lips before he answered. "That was one of the hottest things I've ever heard."

"What?"

"Seriously. Lucy, I'm absolutely delighted." He laughed. "God, this sure is strange, to be talking to you like this. I've already learned that I shouldn't do that... Yet, you keep provoking me. Ever since the club encounter. Have you noticed?"

"But before it wasn't deliberate..." She said.

"And now?"

Lucy stared into his eyes, then shifted so that she was straddling him and sat down on his groin, still gazing at him provocatively. "Now, I do it on purpose."

"Little devil girl." Sting spat, feeling her weight on his hard on. "You know exactly what you're doing."

Heartfilia shrugged and winked at him. He captured her lips again, making her move a little on him. Oh, she knew it would key him on more — after all, she could already feel him. In response, Sting licked her lip and nipped it, asking her to grant him the entrance. Lucy opened her mouth, letting him in; his tongue crept between her lips, exploring. She felt the mixture of salty- and Stingy-tastes. Suddenly, his tongue slid on hers and she moaned, transferring the sound to his mouth. Sting shivered and adjusted her on himself, then continued Frech-kissing her and, as she supposed, feeling her trembling and eager.

Finally, after several minutes, Lucy moved away with a dreamy smile. Sting cocked a brow at her and when she began to stand up, tried to catch her. Yet, she shook her head.

"I must turn off the kettle. It's still whistling."

The man rolled his eyes, but nodded and brushed his hair with one hand. Lucy smiled and walked away to the kitchen. There was much steam there, thus she quickly turned off the kettle and waved her hand around, intending to make the thick air go. Seeing that it was pointless, she took two cups and made some tea. Then she returned to the room where her friend, her boyfriend, her savior, and her love was.

"Here you are."

"I still preferred you on me." Sting grinned and licked his lips.

"Well... Anyway, when I entered the kitchen, it was so hot and steamy there... Sting, I really wanna do a sauna meeting."

The man laughed at her expression and motioned her to come closer. She did and he threw one arm around her. "Of course, baby. I really want to see you naked, all sweaty and flushed."

"Is this the only thing you can think of when I'm around?" Lucy puffed her cheeks. She knew he was only kidding, still, did he really have to make all those jokes?

"Nope. I have some other ideas." Sting pecked her forehead and breathed her in.

"Somehow I don't doubt it." She muttered. "Fine, then, can I leave you here and prepare the sauna?"

"No. I want you with me. When I drink the tea, we'll do it together." He proposed, earning a nod and a blush. He held the laughter and sat Lucy down on his lap again, then putting his hands on her buttocks. "We can also continue with our little make out session."

Lucy smiled widely and they went on with the caresses and kisses.

When the man dealt with his drink, they stood up and moved on to prepare everything. She instructed him to bring the water and turn on the heater. Then, she went for the towels. Now, she deliberately chose the tightest and the most fluffy ones. After all, they would be of great use later on... She smirked.

"Baby, can you tell me how to turn on the whole machinery?"

"Yeah, just wait a second." Lucy answered and hurried to Sting. She swiftly went around him and clicked the right buttons. "See, it's not that complicated."

"Are you offending me?" He grinned.

"Not at all." She caresses his cheek and entered the sauna, then put down the towels on the two benches. She regretted that it was such a small place — she had no possibility of laying with Sting. Well, but sitting was another option and she would definitely use it up.

Thus, placing the towels, the blonde went out. Biting her lip, she strolled to the medicines and picked a square packet. She inspected it and hid in her hand, deciding to slip it under her own tower in the sauna. That would be needed, too.

Finally, Lucy grinned and took a deep breath. She was nervous — it had been a while, but her heart was telling her to trust Sting Eucliffe and take a risk.

* * *

**I know, it's shorter. But the next one will be definitely with more action, that I can promise. As well as...**

**That in two chapters you'll find out what happened to Lucy! Wee~ who's excited? :)**


	15. Together at last

**As always, I don't own FT.**

**Important note: I tried to make the chapter, hmm, better. Some euphemisms and all - I tried not to make you disgusted, haha. I have no idea how to say that. So, here. Sorry for the terrible absence. But here's the chapter :D**

**If you don't like lemons, read just the ending since it's important.**

**Also, thank you for all the love and reviews and PMs. Sorry for not responding to all of you :(**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter XV**

* * *

Thus, Lucy took the man out of the sauna and let it warm up. Meanwhile, the blondes were spending their time on posing again; in fact, they both agreed that they should catch up with the job a little.

It was her turn and Lucy took her position, instructed by a very pleased Sting. Finally, since she could not really stand as he wanted her to, he stood up and approached her.

"Can I position you?" He said in a low voice, which made her shiver.

"Yeah." Was a quiet answer.

So, he smirked and gently, slowly, placed his hand on her knee. Her skin was soft and creamy. Upon planning what to do, Sting gulped and led his palm up, brushing her leg all along until he stopped almost at their ends. He slid his hand on the inner part of the tight and gently pushed them apart to create a bigger gap.

"Like this."

His voice was so hoarse. Lucy, who was already trembling when he touched her knee, gasped for air. She could not stop anymore, although it seemed absolutely embarrassing. Along with the way he made her feel, which was even more disturbing to her. He was making her crazy from desire, burning, and longing for his touch – something she doubted she would ever feel towards a man. If only he wandered a little higher...

But Sting did not. He rose and stood right behind her, skating his fingers up along her bare back. Lucy budged, her skin covered in goosebumps.

"You're responsive today." He noted in a murmur.

"You're surprised?" Heartfilia asked, humming when his hands grabbed her shoulders to place them right.

"No."

"Tell me, Sting..." She whimpered when his fingers skated along her arm in a feather like touch. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Of course I do." Sting chuckled and went around her, then, stopping right in front of her, he shifted his eyes on hers. Unable to avert her sight, Lucy was losing herself in the sea of lust, tension, question, love, and millions of other emotions she could not simply define by words visible in his orbs. Meanwhile, his hands appeared to lose their reason and wandered aimlessly around her neck and face, tactfully not passing any lower. When he brushed her hair behind the ear, she could not contain a shiver and she hugged her cheek into the inside of his manly hand. Sting blinked for the very first time since he had lost himself and narrowed his eyes. "If you move, you're working alone."

"No!" Lucy blushed and froze, letting his hand position her head anew.

"Good girl." Eucliffe grinned. Finally, she was ready for posing. He took a step back and gazed at his doing with a mischievous smile. "Lovely."

"Sting..."

"Stay. And pose."

Thus, she stood there. Shivering, excited, anticipating, but obedient. She heard his steps, then the pencil skating on the paper, halting from time to time. The moving of his feet. She heard his heavy breath, piercing the silence. It was almost torturous to stay motionless and reactionless, thus, Lucy was biting her lips, forcing herself to stand still.

And she realized that it was the limit for her. No more denying her desires and wants, emotions, thoughts. Not when her whole being was frantic for him. Literally.

Suddenly, Sting seemed to stand up. She blinked, surprised, then heard his quick steps approaching. Smiling slightly, she turned around and threw herself right into his arms.

"I simply can't stand it, can't draw when you make me so crazy and desperate to have you." He rasped and kissed her hard. Lucy kissed him back at once, letting him embrace her and then allowing his hands to pass lower, commenting it with a long, throaty moan.

The woman began unbuttoning his shirt impatiently, wanting to get rid of it as soon as possible. Seeing her desperation, Sting chuckled and helped her by ripping it off himself. Now, she tugged on his belt, but it went faster and easier than with the upper part; the fly was unzipped in a second and his pants went down, leaving him in boxers. Her hands, rather shyly, took in his chest, shoulders, stomach, then wandered down for a brief second – until she chickened out and brought it back up.

"You never learn to contain your excitement, do you?" Lucy giggled with embarrassment, breaking the kiss for that.

"I never get used to seeing you naked like this." He corrected her, his eyes dark from want. "Screw everything with such a..."

But she did not let him finish, kissing him again and, by making a decision in a second, pulling down the boxers. After this, Lucy hesitated. _Was it too fast? What the hell am I doing… _But she groaned to let the thoughts disappear. Now, she had never had a chance to touch him before; she only had seen him regularly... From the distance. Thus, she gently and slowly came closer, pressing herself against his front. She shivered, he sighed, but did not let himself do anything. Next, she kissed his chest and let out a little nervous pant.

"C-can I… T-t-touch you?" Lucy stuttered out, burying her face in his torso.

Sting gulped and tried to respond calmly, not like begging, yet, his voice was strained. "Y-yes."

Having the consent, she backed away slightly and, not turning away her eyes from his, took him in her palm, delicately, like he was made of china. Sting twitched and moaned. Fascinated, she began stroking his length. It was weirdly hard and soft at the same time, fragile almost. From such a small distance, it was not scary nor traumatizing – maybe because it was the very first time she _wanted to _do it herself. Moreover, he was pretty big, but maybe it was just her and the fact she had not seen any for many years... Sting growled and budged.

Lucy broke the eye contact and gazed down, watching herself doing a hand job on him. But Sting did not allow her to remain mistreated; he lifted the woman. Almost instinctually, Lucy quickly entangled her legs around his waist in fear of falling off. Sting got the closest walk and pressed her back against it, panting. She released him, bracing her hands on his shoulders and moaning on the feeling of being trapped between the cold wall and his hot body. She squealed when one of his palms grabbed her mound and the man put his rod under her, sliding it along.

She knew she had to voice something to clear up all the possible doubts. So, shakily and with a voice of complete lust, she begged in a moan:

"Please, be gentle with me. But, oh, take me!"

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes, oh, Sting!" She whined. "Can't you see?"

"Then I think you need some good stretching before I enter you." Sting told her, regretting it; he had nothing else in mind but her under him, working on her and taking her places she had never known. He had never experienced such a thing before. Never. "Damn..."

"Just... Ah, mmm, don't hurt me." Lucy whispered, almost crying.

"Trust me."

With that, he captured her lips and closed the gap between their bodies, walking into her more and pressing her back against the wall in a more aggressive way. She cried into his mouth and pressed him against herself even more. Strange. She did not fear him anymore. Nor the things he would be doing to her. She craved it. Him. Their act. His kiss was nothing like any other, leading her to heaven itself. Doing things to her she had never imagined, she was beginning to lose herself, lose her mind. Suddenly, it ended; she looked at him with reproach, making him emit the most arousing chuckle she had ever heard.

"Lucy, have you ever had sex?" Sting asked lowly. She budged and, looking away, murmured something. He frowned. "Can you repeat that?"

"I-I... Well... The truth is that not deliberately."

Even though it was still a whisper, he froze. He was staring at her attentively, shocked. Suddenly, the wall behind her disappeared and Sting brought to her own bedroom.

"Then I want to start again." The man told her, caressing her legs and chest when they got there and he laid her down. "I must tell you that the first time won't be all about fireworks... And pleasure. But I'll try to make you like it. I swear."

"I trust you, Sting." Lucy said timidly, cupping his cheek. "I want to do it, because it's with you... Take care of me."

Instead of responding, Sting dived on her neck and sucked on her skin, not pressing too hard, yet leaving a mark. Then another and another. She was breathing deeply, having half-lidded eyes. He then passed on her chest, humming.

"I know you like to be pet here, don't you?" Sting chuckled. "Damn, you're just like I like them. Ahh, and they make you responsive."

Lucy shifted, impatient. He grabbed them and massaged, making circles and teasing her erect nipples with his thumbs. She bowed her back and opened her mouth widely, emitting a long vocal. Sting smirked with gladness and licked one of them — just to catch it in between his teeth and delicately bite it.

"SHIT!" The woman cried.

He stayed there, but his hand roamed down. He led his finger along her and simply stroked the area.

"Lucy," Sting rasped. "I'm gonna finger you now."

"A-ah!" She gasped and nodded.

Thus, his hand cupped her from the front. Then, he slowly slid a finger in, making the woman stiffen and pant heavily. Sting hissed. He partly took the finger out, then repeated the action. At the same time, he observed her reaction and expression.

"Is it okay?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah..." Lucy managed to utter, then cleared her throat and sent him a hazy look. "But I'm a bad girlfriend... If you sit down next to me, I will handle you, too."

"But you're..."

"Sting, please. Come closer."

Unable to refuse, he scooted to her and kneeled beside, his hand still down on her. Realizing he could continue like that, Sting went on. Meanwhile, Lucy took his member and stroked it, fascinated.

Actually, it turned out better than he had expected.

At some point, he rasped. "You're doing great."

"Mm, Stinggg, I..."

Lucy whimpered, accepting another finger. She felt herself stretch and budged. When he moved the two fingers inside in different directions, really fingering her, she gasped and pumped his faster. "Sting!"

"What? Does it hurt?" He was worried and intended to take his hand away, but she caught it and sent him a lustful, conceited look.

"No! Don't stop."

Having heard that, Sting grinned and continued. He had to speed up since her hand was doing a great job on him... And he suspected that Lucy would not stand that much.

So, Sting pulled out and caught her arm, preventing her from going further. "It's fine."

"D-do you think you'll... Um, fit?" She asked embarrassingly.

"I think so." He stated and positioned himself above her. He reached on the night table and took the prepared condom, then quickly opened the package and pulled it on. Next, the man scrutinized her; Lucy was blushed heavily, panting. Her legs were trembling, her belly was rising and falling. Her nipples were erect and she seemed nervous. He smiled and caressed her abdomen. "Hey, it's all fine. I won't hurt you, love."

"Sting..." She sighed with relief. "I'm sorry I'm such a terrible lover."

"What are you talking about? You are amazing." The blonde winked. "Okay. Relax."

"Easily said..."

But she tried so hard. Lucy saw his expression, full of focus. Sting parted her legs widely and took his member to slide its head along her. She whimpered and... Could not. She squinted her eyes and closed the access. Sting swore and exhaled heavily, breaking free from between her thighs.

"Lucy… Lu… Shh…" He hummed quite calmly, taking into consideration his state. "Hey, hey. Look at me." She shook her head. "Baby, look at me." Slowly, her eyelids parted and her full of tears brown eyes were looking at him. Sting leaned in and caressed her forehead, then a cheek. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm the worst, I've led us to this moment and—" She sobbed.

"Come on, if you want to stop…"

"No. I want it, but… The shadows—" Heartfilia shook her head.

"Okay. Look at me, please." Sting was serious; when she looked into his eyes, he captured her gaze and locked it. "Keep it up. You trust me. I'm not your past. I am the present. Look at me and focus on the trust. On me, Lucy."

To his relief, she nodded and parted her legs again. God, he was so caring. And so sexy. His eyes dark, dangerous, and, at the same time, a loving smile. He must have seen her relax a bit, because his hand wandered down, making her sigh and move in pleasure. Sting, again, crept between her legs.

She was not keeping her eye off his face. She wanted him, god, she did. He asked her to stare at him again, warned her, and, partly, slowly entered her. The woman hissed and turned her head to the side, squinting her eyes, but then her gaze returned on the man. He whispered a few words of comfort and pushed farther. She panted. Sting took her hand and went further, almost fitting. He was barely holding back, aroused so much, desiring just to screw her...

"One more time, baby, and I'll let you get accustomed to me." He growled and slid in till the end. Lucy huffed, her breath fast. Carefully, Sting laid down on her and kissed her lips gently, fighting with the need to consume her mouth. Still, he cared more for her than for his own caprices.

The woman decided to return the caress; soon, she realized she was growing more at ease and she was not hurting as much as at the beginning. After a few minutes of smooching, she shifted under him, humming. Sting broke the kiss and grinned, taking it as a sign.

"Okay, I'll start moving."

"Y-yeah..."

Thus, Sting slid out of her slowly and returned to the previous position. She grimaced, hurting. He repeated the action; to her amazement, Lucy found out that her body accepted that move better than previously. She opened her eyes and transferred her sight at Sting, who was watching her closely, attentive of every expression and reaction. He smiled at her and did it again. That time, Lucy gasped from the pleasant feeling overwhelming her.

"How are you feeling?" He man asked, again sliding in and out unhurriedly.

"Ahh, g-good... Mhm!"

"Then can I speed up a bit?"

Lucy looked at her lover; he really seemed to limit himself and barely hold back. She nodded. "Yes."

Sting sighed and pumped her harder, pulling himself up above her for better access and mobility. His organism was demanding some more action from him, which he provided, yet, still having her in mind and the possibility of tearing her. Which he hoped not to do.

Lucy began responding on his moves by bowing her back or humming, from time to time moaning out loud. Sting was emitting his own love-making sounds, turning louder and louder. Therefore, Lucy was progressively stopping being shy as well, moaning out loud and calling the man.

"God, you're so sexy." Grunted Sting. "I've wanted you so badly. For so long..."

"I've wanted you, too." She admitted, catching his hips and digging her nails into his skin. He grinned.

"You'll fucking kill me, woman."

"Sting~!"

He gasped and slammed into her roughly. "You feel amazing!" Sting grunted, laying down and kissing her, at the same time bracing on his left hand so that the right one could caress her breast.

Lucy did not answer, just moaned and cried when he sped up again. She was clutching him, not sure what to do with her hands and simply accepting his member caressing her insides. It was amazing, but also much more carnal than she had thought. Still, she suspected she would not be able to allow him to get her, not after the past events...

Suddenly, her body was pierced by a kind of a thunder of pleasure and she screamed. "OH BOY!" The man chuckled and deliberately led his manhood along her front wall, knowing she would love it the most. Lucy rolled her eyes back and sobbed, shivering.

Sting's hand passed on her face, brushing her hair away and gently whispering sweet but dirty things, shushing her. He observed her orgasm, proud to get her to the point of sweet climax. He growled and pumped her two times more to explode as well. Finally, when he let the aftershocks of their coming off ride till the end, Sting slid out and flopped beside her, out of breath.

"Oh my God..." Lucy whispered, staring at the ceiling and trying to even her breath.

"W-what?"

"You are... You're amazing." The woman said and flushed, embarrassed. He laughed and, shifting, pulled her on his chest.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Eucliffe asked her softly, skating his fingers along her arm and shoulder.

"I-I think so. Thank you."

"Good, 'cause I feel the best."

"Even though I did nothing?"

"You did more than you think. You let me have you."

Lucy sent him a funny look and kissed his neck which was the highest she could reach right then in that position. He chuckled again. Lucy reached out and began brushing his hair, scratching his head.

She was thinking about her past and the events that had made her as she was now... She felt an urge to tell him everything, to confess and to let him in, allow him to understand it all... Thus, she gathered her courage.

"You know," She began unhurriedly, turning her head so that she could face him. He deserved to know and to see her while she would be giving him her heart.

"Yeah?"

"I was scared. But I'm not anymore."

"That's good. I want you to know there's nothing to be afraid of when you're with me. I want you to trust me." Sting smiled at her, making her head spin. He was so sweet.

"I do trust you, that's why-"

"What a relief."

"Sting. You don't get it." She furrowed her brows and caught an eye contact with him. "What I want to say is that I-I want to talk about what happened in my past... Why I'm so insecure and lost. Well, less thanks to you, but..."

He gapped at her, speechless. Lucy budged and lowered her sight.

"I-if you don't want to talk about it..."

"I'm sorry, baby." Suddenly, Sting said. "I am completely surprised, that's all." He brushed her bangs to the side and gazed at her tenderly. "But if you are ready, then I will always listen to you. Always. Whatever it is."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, Lucy."

She smiled nervously and gulped. "Okay then... I really want you to know, you should. You have every right to know all about it, especially now that we... We..."

"We slept with each other." He finished for her, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Just, honey, I don' want you to think that you owe me something or you need to do that because of what has happened..." Sting grimaced.

Lucy kissed his chest and breathed him in. "I must tell you, because I need it. I want to have someone to talk about it... And I want that someone to be you. I'm sorry I'm putting so much on your shoulders, Sting, but I really..."

"Woah, hold it." He nodded. "I told you. I'm here for you. I just don't want you to feel obliged to do it."

Upon hearing that, Lucy smiled and kissed him on the lips, showing her affection. When she broke it, she became serious and mused for a minute. Finally, she sighed and started.

"So, as I've already told you, I was not a virgin. Moreover, it wasn't what I wanted... In other words, yes, I was r-raped."

* * *

**Most of you already guessed it :D right? Wha'cha think?:)**


	16. The truth of the past

**Okay, I admit. I feel like some moments are lame. I mean, I probably shouldn't have written the chapter a) long time ago and b) only partly, leaving places to complete the text later on :D still, well. This is the outcome.**

**And the people were determined at the very beginning of the story - meaning around a year ago - so don't be overly disappointed :)))**

**Anyway... Have a good lecture ;)**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter XVI**

* * *

Lucy watched his face become stern and serious. He tightened his embrace like he was scared of that she would escape, disappear, break down... She was not sure. Still, she cleared her throat and said hoarsely.

"Your reaction is even worse than I expected..."

"And you wouldn't be shocked?" Sting grimaced. "Lucy..."

"I was different once." She whispered, silencing him. He watched her carefully while she was speaking, spilling the venom from herself. "Before, I was loud, sociable, bubbly, always encircled with friends and boys. God, imagine. I actually was both popular and a friend of everyone. Of course, there was a whole group of us. Quite big... Anyway! We used to go to the same primary school and then secondary and high. We knew each other so well, even too much." There, Lucy smiled bitterly. "Or so I thought..."

The man blinked, speechless. He could not find his voice and, at the same time, did not want to voice anything in fear of missing a word from what she was saying.

"Basically, we got to the third class of high school, the last one. Each of us started to differ a little since we all had other interests. Levy and me, the two girls who did not go on Medicine with the rest, became even closer, which resulted in cutting some ties with the rest." She fell silent for a second, thinking about the past and the times everything was different. "Anyway, I found myself completely oblivious and blind to the fact that someone was not happy about it at all, because, apparently, two guys from our group were interested in more than friendship with me. Although right now I don't think they loved me. Well, they did not, obviously..."

"Two...? Oh God." Sting clenched his jaws, bracing his muscles. Lucy caressed his face and shifted so that she was laying flat on him, her hips just above his groin, her head on his chest where she braced her chin on the hands and stared at him.

"Shh. Listen." The woman made sure he was not going to interrupt before going on. "One day, oh, it was a sunny day. We had a day off and I went out for a walk. I was meeting friends all the time, people I knew from the sight at school... Greeting them, I was so happy to be out, there, with them all. Suddenly, I met one of the guys. His name was..."

"You sure you wanna reveal that to me?"

"Y-yes... His name was Gray. He was walking casually, seemingly not seeing me." Lucy closed her eyes, flinching. "God, Sting. It was me who greeted him, waving a hand in front of his eyes. He snapped out of his daydream and smiled..." She shivered. Sting sighed and pet her back comfortingly. "I asked him if everything was fine, if he was okay. He seemed down... Gray replied that not really and maybe I could join him in his walk and then we could crash at his place to eat. Of course, being so naive, I said sure and we started strolling. Meanwhile, he took out his phone and exchanged a few messages with someone... Now I know, why."

"Lu..."

Heartfilia budged and looked at him again. "He must have texted the second one, Natsu, a friend of mine from the very beginning... We used to play in a sandbox when we were little. So, when we got to his house, Natsu was already there. That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in a much darker room, my members tied up."

Sting growled, hugging the girl. She buried herself in him, breathing heavier. Then, she began talking quickly, bombarding him with the information.

"I had only a bra and my panties on. I was scared... And then I heard their voices, arguing about something. Later I found out that it was about which one goes first and where, from which side... Soon, they both came to me, both with mischievous smiles and half naked. I tried everything: begging, yelling, crying, asking, swearing I wouldn't tell anyone, threatening them, biting and kicking, pretending to faint... Everything. Yet, they were determined. Those fuckers were already taking off their remaining clothes and that got me terrified for real."

Sting tensed up even more. He both wanted to hear the rest and did not want that. He felt terrible for the lovely and broken girl on his chest, whom he had learnt to love. She had been through something as terrible as that... Yet, he knew that he had to listen to the end. Lucy needed that and she would clearly expect it. Suddenly, she started crying.

"They sat me down, still with tied hands and legs, and ordered me to open my mouth... When I did, they tied a piece of material there, between my lips so that I wouldn't scream too much. Then they laid me down again, undressed me completely, and... A-and..."

"Shh. You don't need to tell me any details." Eucliffe planted a soft kiss on her lips, then another and one more. It did not help much. "Lucy, I..."

"They were changing sides and methods of doing me, telling me such things as _you wanted it by wearing skimpy clothes, _or _you were provoking me, _or _it's a shame it happens only now, not earlier, we could've had more fun with your sandglass body and such a rack and— _you know." Lucy sobbed. "Every way... Every place... And they were threatening me: if I didn't do that, I would be punished... And, at the end, after an eternity for me, they decided to finish the _session_ as they were calling it by taking me at the same time, form the back and the front at once..."

The woman cracked, crying. She could not say any more at that moment. Sting rolled on the side and brought her even closer, embracing her comfortingly and caressing her, whispering into her ear. He was jiggered and stunned, barely believing. How could they have done that to her? HOW?! Her friends, people she had trusted...

"Baby, I am so sorry. This is terrible. If there's anything I can do now... Anything."

"After that, as much as I could walk, I ran back home. I didn't tell anyone... How could I? I was so ashamed, blaming myself, the clothes I was wearing, the damn figure... It was all my fault. I stayed at home for a week, crying and hurting. I couldn't go to school, meet them and the rest of the group... I simply couldn't..."

"Of course, I understand." Sting whispered gently. His eyes were full of tears, but, fortunately, she did not see it.

"After the week, Levy came over and found me in a terrible state. Soon, she learned about it and turned mad. She stayed with m for three days and made sure I was both eating and drinking well, plus limiting my crying. Finally, she decided to call Erza, our scary, radical friend. Erza came, too, and listened to Levy, plus saw me. She disappeared only to come again the next day with signs of fighting on her." Lucy sniffed. "They were of great help. They saved me, I suppose. I wasn't in a good psychical shape..."

"I have no doubt." The man growled. "But, Lu, it was not your fault. Not at all! They were complete degenerates, how can you blame yourself for—"

"I can. And I am." She stated fiercely. "They told me themselves that it was me who had provoked them with the way I was dressing and because of the cursed body of mine..."

"Baby, this is not any proof that you're _guilty_. They aren't animals who act thoughtlessly." He frowned. "It's..."

"And so I started wearing baggy clothes and hiding away. The girls were helping me out with avoiding Gray and Natsu, with everything. They asked a friend of McGarden family to take me on a therapy… Which helped me lots. About them… Truth to be said, I heard they had gone away under a cover of family matters, but it was all Erza. She had almost killed them and made them go away."

"Lucy. Enough. Look at me."

She nodded and slowly raised her head, her face wet from tears. Sting bit his lip, yet, a tear of his own fell down his cheek. He sighed and leaned in, kissing away her tears. She made a small spat and a shadow of a smile appeared on her lips when she tightened her hold on him, feeling safe and half lighter than before.

"I solemnly swear I will always protect you and never hurt you on purpose. I-I think I love you and there's nothing else in the world that I want more than your happiness. I am so sorry it happened to you and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you..."

"We hadn't met yet, y'know." Lucy huffed.

"Which doesn't change the fact that—"

"Sting." She put a finger on his lips gently. "Thank you. And... Do you really love me?"

Without hesitation, the man took her hand and kissed it, stating bravely. "I love you."

Lucy gapped at him, then burst out crying. Then, unexpectedly, she smiled widely through the tears and caressed his cheek. "Sting, I love you, too."

He grinned and gently smooched her. Lucy gave in to that kiss and hummed. How come he managed to help her already? To make her feel better... Or was it the fact that he knew her secret now? She felt amazingly relieved that Eucliffe was now aware of the real situation. He deserved it more than anyone, actually… She had been pushing him away for too long, denying herself, her own feelings because of some fear, which appeared to be ridiculous at the moment.

Abruptly, she stiffened. Feeling that she stopped responding, Sting backed away and cocked a brow at her. "What?"

"The sauna!"

"Relax. We still can use it."

Lucy nodded and pulled him up. "Come on, then!"

He laughed and sat up, then quickly stood up and caught her under the legs, lifting her. She squealed and entangled her arms around his neck, scared.

"Sting!"

"You wanted to go there." The blond man smirked down at her. "But I thought you haven't tried flying yet, so I'll make it possible for you."

Heartfilia blinked a few times, processing the information, then gazed at him with adoration. "You are amazing."

"I know, right."

She rolled her eyes and cuddled to his chest. The nudity stopped bothering her; instead, she started to feel comfortable against him. "Modesty's not your strong point."

"But you like it." Sting observed.

"Can't deny that." Lucy smirked. "But I like many things about you."

"That's funny. I like many things about me, too." He chuckled when she smacked him playfully. "Easy, easy. I mean, about you. Maybe all of them."

"I am really grateful that you don't find me... Um, dirty or _deflowered_..."

"What are you talking about, of course not." Sting frowned. "And once again I tell you, baby, it wasn't your fault. No matter what they were telling you... And what you shall believe."

He stopped and put her down right in front of the sauna. Lucy entangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down, kissing him tenderly. He did not let the occasion slip and deepened the caress.

"Mm." Sting hummed, backing away. She flushed and turned her head embarrassingly.

"Say, are you in a hurry?"

"Not at all." He grinned. "I wanted to dedicate the whole day to you. Why?"

"Ah, never mind." Lucy grinned back and led the man inside, showing him to lay down on the lower bench. He spat and sat there, watching her.

"And you're not gonna come to me?"

"Not at once." She smiled provocatively. "How fun would that be?"

"Hella better than being separated in this hot, steamy place."

"Just lie down and wait."

The man rolled his eyes and complied, closing his eyes. Lucy bit her lip, hesitating, then she climbed up. Getting on her towel, she made herself at home and rolled so that she could peek at her boyfriend through the space between timbers of the bench. She smiled widely, observing him.

Suddenly, Sting smirked widely and opened one eye.

"Maybe stop watching me under cover and come already before your eyes pop out?"

The woman chocked on her saliva and blushed. "Y-you!"

"Lu, I'm beginning to miss you here. Some more and your eyes won't be the only thing that fell out."

Not able to help herself, Lucy laughed and slowly sat down on his bench. So much for the peaceful sauna visit.

* * *

The next day, she woke up and saw that Sting was not beside her — in fact, he was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, she sat up and grimaced when her muscles protested against wide and sudden movement. A little worried, Lucy dressed up and decided to look for him.

But he was not at home as well. Sighing, the woman massaged her temples and decided to take care of her everyday things for now whilst the situation would solve itself. Thus, she went through the shower, cleaning her bedroom and the living room, then finally sat down to watch some TV, yet, there was still no news on Sting.

Finally, she decided to call him. Lucy took her cell phone and unlocked it… Only to find a note there.

_Lu, I have to go for now. I'll be back in the afternoon, so don't miss me too much, love you._

Heartfilia laughed to herself. She had not even thought about checking her mobile while Sting had definitely considered it the first thing she would do after discovering his absence. The blonde relaxed and began thinking about her current situation.

So now she had a boyfriend. A regular relationship, even though she had used to be so opposing to that. She had been trying to avoid people at the university, yet, karma went back on her and the people from the faculty — alright, some — came to her. Professor Reedus had forced her to cooperate and open up. And it was good, seemingly. Moreover, she really loved Sting, his various sides and a little arrogant self at times. She was lucky to find such a great guy on her way, taking into consideration her past. Nevertheless… Was she able to keep it up? To be with him normally? Lucy frowned. What if she was acting upon the heat of the moment and she was not entirely okay with having a man? Would she become scared of him at some point?

She spat. "I'm ridiculous." There was no reason for her to think that.

There was no way she would ever be frightened of him. Not Sting. Not after the previous day. Lucy grinned and closed her eyes. If she were to be terrified, she would not have let him touch herself. And she had been eager to allow it for oh so long already.

Her thoughts clouded a little while the woman began falling asleep.

* * *

A soft kiss woke her up. Lucy hummed in a gentle protest, not wanting to open her eyes. Yet, since her lip was bit, she slowly forced her eyelids open. The woman was greeted by Sting's smiling face, an inch away from her own.

"Hi, sleepy head." He mumbled.

"Hey, handsome." Lucy yawned and blushed. "I need time to get used to it…"

"It?" Sting raised his brow.

"That I have a hot boyfriend." She smiled.

"Well. I can help with that, I think." He chuckled and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back." Heartfilia whispered in his embrace.

"Me, too. Did you sleep well?"

"Like never before." She giggled. "I was so out of strength!"

"No wonder." Sting hummed and pulled back. "Did you eat anything?"

"N-no. Why?"

"Because, my pretty lady," The man gazed into her eyes and said seriously. "I want to take you out… On a date."

* * *

**Wooo! A regular date? Is it even possible :D**

**And? What do you think? I'd love to hear your opinion :)**


	17. First Date

**I don't own FT.**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**First date**

* * *

Lucy had never thought she was lucky. Or could be happy. Accomplished. And utterly and univocally in love with a guy. And there she was, humming a long forgotten song from her childhood while picking an outfit for the day.

In fact, she had a date with her newly established boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe. In spite of all the previous insecurities and doubts, Lucy could not be more happy to go out with him. She quickly went through the dresses she found in the depths of her wardrobe. Sting insisted that she wore something _normal_, which means nothing loose or overly big.

"But I don't really have anything like that!" Lucy protested, crossing her arms.

"Of course you do! After all, in the club you had an amazing dress." He licked his lips and smirked. "A hot red dress."

"But it was elegant and I-I was surprised myself it even was there! And it was all thanks to Levy who dove into my—"

"So it _is _there!" Sting grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room. "Now, take everything out."

"What are you, a fashion consultant?"

"Just for today."

So, in resignation, she began taking out everything she had there. Sting was instantly segregating the clothes on two different stacks — which are to be worn and which are not. Lucy dug to the clothes from long time ago and hesitated. Yet, the man came with help.

"Let's see what you've got there." Sting took a pile out and began looking through it. The blonde stood right behind him, peeking over his shoulder. "Look, a dress. And another! Overly bold for the date, but very nice. Ah, and a miniskirt. Some tops…"

"Okay. I'll pick something."

"I wanna see that." He smiled at her.

"Don't you trust me?" Lucy winked.

"I do, but I really want to see it."

She sighed and nodded, then took a random cloth. She approached the mirror and put it to her neck, tilting her head. Suddenly, she shook her head and threw it away just to take another. Sting was watching her from the side, his expression amused.

At last, she chose something. Lucy turned to the man, asking if it was alright.

"I don't know. Try it on." He shrugged.

The woman nodded and took off her shorts to pull the skirt on, then took off her shirt. There, she glanced at Sting quickly, who was paying much attention to her, and continued. But then she pulled the shirt down and realized it as a… A deeply cut top. Not good for the outside zone… _What have I done! _Nonetheless, Lucy took a deep breath and turned from the mirror with a hesitant face.

"I don't like it." She stated immediately, insecurities flooding her mind.

"Spoken too fast for me to believe you really don't, darling." Eucliffe stood up and slowly approached her. "You look stunning."

"It's not good. I can look good to you, but I don't want anyone else staring." Lucy murmured.

"But they will be staring. You're gorgeous. Plus you're with me." He smirked and hugged her from behind. "Moreover, you think that I'll let you come to the university in the previous clothes?"

"S-sting?" She turned her head to him, her eyes widened.

"Of course not."

"But why?"

"We'll discuss it later, time's running out. Say, do you have any money?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Great. And say, how long it's been since you went shopping?"

* * *

Therefore, ignoring her protests and excuses, Sting took his girlfriend to the mall. He even had his fun through playing a modiste and choosing clothes for Lucy. He was picking only close-fitting things or a little loose shirts, but which exposed one of her shoulders. She had no other choice but to accept that.

After the shopping activity, they went for sushi and later to drink coffee in some Italian restaurant. At present, they were drinking their drinks and smiling at each other from above the cups. The silence made it possible for Lucy to ponder over the situation.

She could not recall any other moment during the last two years she had been feeling so safe and happy; knowing Sting would not allow anyone to hurt her nor to approach her, she gained her lost confidence and was parading proudly with the man by her side. Lucy admitted to herself that she really needed a date like this, walking through the shops together, spending time together with someone. And Sting was there for her. Just how lucky was she?

Of course she was worried over the matter of her clothing for the university, yet, she trusted him in everything else. Maybe she should trust him with that, too? Although she could imagine the face of Angel, who was becoming conscious of their relationship. Oh, it would be a hard time…

"What are you thinking about?" Sting's voice reached her ears.

She smiled and shook her head lightly. "Un, nothing important. Just thinking about how funnily the day turned."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it."

"Definitely! Although I'm worried sick I've bored you already with all the shops we entered and all…"

"Nah, now that we ate something, it's cool." The man cracked a smile himself and took her hand in his, making small circles with is thumbs over the back of her hand. "Besides, I'm with you."

"Sting, don't be cheesy." Lucy giggled, blushing.

"No way, sweet cheeks." He smirked and leaned in for a peck, which she granted easily.

"Anyway, what do we do now? Are we heading back home?"

Sting patted her hand and said. "I thought we could go to the cinema, but then why can't we watch the movie at home?"

"It'll be more cozy." Lucy wiggled her brows, making her boyfriend laugh.

"Of course it will."

She smiled. Oh yes, she was lucky.

* * *

Well, maybe not that lucky anymore.

The day before, Sting'd taken her to his flat, they'd watched a movie and managed to startle an unsuspecting Rogue, who entered Sting's room when they were engaged in a make out session. Still, he approved of them and congratulated the couple, then left them alone. After a moment Lucy laughed it off, but Sting was a little shaken, blaming it on the possibility of Rogue telling the others about the news.

Yet, his friend was smarter than that and soon they could relax one again.

Everything was turning out so good that Lucy had forgotten that there would be problems when they would make their relationship known — especially with the white-haired girl. Nonetheless, she was unconsciously brushing it off; after all, what could she do?

She had another few days to find out everyone's reaction.

* * *

Lucy was walking beside Sting, glancing nervously around the corridor of their department.

People were staring at her. They were literally stopping and gaping at the woman holding hands with one of the most popular men there were. Moreover, even though Lucy expected it, what shocked her were the questions flying around the place; and people were not even trying to lower their voices.

"Who is she?"

"Did we really have such a lady here?"

"She looks hot… No wonder Sting's the one to get her."

"Fine, but _who is she!_"

Sting, upon hearing all that, turned to his girlfriend and smiled softly. "I am right beside you. You are not alone, Lucy."

"I know." She managed, her throat tight. "I am more worried over my attire, though."

"It makes you unrecognizable somehow." The man sighed and shook his head. Then, he grinned. "Look, Rogue's there."

Indeed, when the blonde raised her head, there was their dark-haired friend making his way towards the couple.

"Hello, Sting, Lucy." Rogue nodded at them, earning a nod back from each. "I see you're making it official?"

"Of course, I won't hide Lucy." Sting frowned, tightening his hold on her hand. "Why?"

"Angel's anxious over your absence. She will be mad."

"Figured." He sighed and turned to Lucy. However, she was smiling. "Hm? What's that?"

"Oh, come on. It's not like she would do something…" The woman wondered out loud. "Would she?"

"Who knows what's in that devil's head." Rogue muttered, earning a glare from Sting.

"No, you're right. Do not worry about it too much."

"Alright. Anyway, guys, we have a class in a few minutes, let's go." Lucy said cheerfully and pulled them after herself.

Despite staying cool at the outside, Lucy was worried over Angel's reaction. She knew the woman had means to be nasty and get under her skin. She was not sure if she could survive another life-destroying situation which was awaiting her… Still… She couldn't imagine giving up on Sting. Therefore, what was left was to face it.

The next moment, Sting and Lucy entered the classroom and, suddenly, everyone went quiet. The blondes exchanged a glance and Lucy blushed, averting her sight. Yet, Sting made a point of glaring at whoever gapped at them for too long or in an overly strange way. Then, he led his girl to one of the desks, sitting with her and starting a quiet conversation.

"Sting, who's that?" One of the guys, Rufus, asked.

"Lucy." He replied proudly. "This is our true Lucy Heartfilia."

The class gasped in exasperation. "What?!"

"It's rude to stare at people, you know?" One of the girls stated when she noticed the way the men were gapping at the blonde.

Slowly, the class was returning to their routines and left the duo alone. Of course, except for a certain group, in which the white-haired girl was fuming and cursing.

Lucy glanced at them and her heart fell when she saw the look at Angel's face. She turned to Sting and buried her face in his shoulder, seeking comfort. He embraced her waist and kissed her head.

"It's okay."

"But what about Angel?"

"She's got to come to terms with it." The man grabbed Lucy's chin and raised her head to look into her eyes. "Frankly, I don't care what she thinks. I love you."

The woman sighed and smiled, leaning in and pecking his lips. "I love you, too."

When the lesson started, she truly believed everything was going to be okay. However, at the end of the day, when Sting went off to say goodbye to his friends and Lucy stayed at the desk, dressing up, Angel used the opportunity and approached her with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Well, well. Who would have thought..." Her pale eyes flicked over Lucy, who blushed slightly. "Don't think I've had my last word."

"You'd better back off, Angel."

"Oh no." Angel flinched and frowned. "I will simply crush you, Lucy Heartfilia. And you'll remember not to stand on my way. Ever again."

* * *

**Ooops, what's going to happen?**

**It's been a while, and I'm sorry. It's been a crazy time, and not in a good way... At least mostly. So, irregular updates are still up-to-date (huh), but don't worry. I never abandoned any of my stories. Moreover, I'm working on some new stuff.**

**Anyway, thoughts? :)**

**PS thank you for the constant support. I love you.**


	18. The Threat

Nope, I still don't own FT.

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**The threat**

* * *

Lucy was sitting in her bathtub, pondering. It was Saturday evening, and Sting had gone with Rogue off on a trip to a nearby town. Even though the boys offered her a place in the car, she refused joining them; she needed some time alone to think.

Thus, there she was, trying to relax instead of worrying over the recent events and their outcome.

Now, the whole department was aware of that she and Sting were —there, she rolled her eyes—an item. Most of them congratulated the couple, talking especially to her as if they still could not believe she would find a boyfriend, but there were also people who were standing with crossed arms and bitter expressions. Mostly, those were women who had a crush on the handsome guy. Yet, they did not bother Lucy at all.

What _did _bother her was Angel and her attitude towards her. Not only did she try to humiliate the girl in regular conversation and in class—and she had never been more grateful for her advanced knowledge in all the fields concerned due to her reading abilities—, but also managed to put her invigilation skills on. Lucy wouldn't have known about it if it hadn't been for some student, who approached her during a break. He asked her to the side, alone, and she agreed to go with him for a moment—much to Sting's annoyance.

"Sup?" Lucy asked curiously, though a little awkwardly.

"You know that white-haired chick, Angel, is trying to fish out information about you?" The man told her seriously.

"W-what? How do you know?" Her eyes widened and she stared at him.

"She was doing a query in our History of Art class. You'd better be careful." He mumbled and started walking away. "And you'd better not have any secret."

The blonde paled, which didn't go unnoticed by Sting. He rushed to her to make sure she was alright, but Lucy only shook her head and forcefully smiled a little. She couldn't tell him what Angel was doing. It would have endangered the whole relationship between the group and Sting, or Sting and Angel, or— Well, basically, it would make everything even worse.

However, Lucy thought while splashing some water on her shoulders, there was no way Angel could reach the certain kind of information. _That _information… She shivered a little, but then shook her head and relaxed a little. Impossible. There was no one at the faculty from her old school, so _how _would she dig it out? Moreover, the worst thing Angel could do at the moment was destroy one of her paintings hanging in one of the classrooms. The blonde giggled when she imagined one of her landscape pictures with an added without any perspective, any shadowing, devoid of any _art_ goat. Even though it'd destroy the paining, she wouldn't worry over it too much.

Furthermore, Lucy had her boyfriend, Rogue, and at least Yukino on her side.

She smiled tenderly. Yukino was such a nice, sweet girl. She had come to Lucy two days after announcing the news and shyly asked to join her on a break. Heartfilia, not sure what to expect, agreed hesitantly; yet, it turned out that the white-headed woman wanted to genuinely get to know her. She even apologized for her indifference before, although Lucy was thankful for her intervention with the row she had had with Sting over Angel a few months ago. So, accepting her fully, she promised to spend more time with Yukino and make friends with her, which met with the latter's acceptance and joy.

Still, it was yet another thing which made Angel go after Lucy even more viciously.

She shivered again. She had to talk to Levy about it and the possible things she could do.

* * *

So, after the bath, Lucy went to her laptop and sent Levy a message asking if she could talk on Skype. A few minutes later, she replied she should be there in five minutes.

The blonde took the device and sat on her couch, wrapping herself in a blanket. It was a cold evening and she wished she had Sting beside, but he was kilometers away. Lucy smiled when she thought about him. She missed him already.

Suddenly, a small icon of Skype call popped on her screen, so she clicked it and smiled at the picture of Levy McGarden sitting in her flat in a mess.

"Hi there."

"Lu. Whassup?"

"Not much, uh…" Realizing that the bluenette was glaring at her, knowing she was lying, Lucy smiled apologetically. "Actually, that's not true. But first talk about yourself, it'll be better than my topic."

"Oh, okay." Levy frowned slightly. "So, I went out with a new guy, his name's Gajeel. He's that rough guy who managed to batter me during that hockey match, I swear I had to spend two days at the hospital…"

"Wait, you _went out with him_?!" Lucy exclaimed, her mind trying to process the information. From what she could remember, Levy was so beaten up she had to take the whole week off, spending sometime at the hospital and then healing at home.

"Yeah." Levy smiled. "Alright, alright. He's a little grumpy, but there's a nice side to him… He is kind of adorable."

The blonde sighed, defeated. "I can't really understand it… But. Well, if you like him…"

"Yup. I do."

"So, what about that previous attitude of yours towards men?" Lucy smirked. "Y'know, that one in which you take a different guy each time you go out?"

"Ah, forget it." McGarden waved her hand. "I'll give him a chance, Gajeel seems genuine in his actions. Actually, it was him who started courting me…"

"Alright. Good luck, and I'm happy for you!"

The women grinned at each other and high-fived the cameras, each on her own side. Then, McGarden cleared her throat and crossed arms.

"But tell me what's wrong. Is it Sting?"

"Nah." Lucy blushed. "Everything's more than great between us… He's gone with Rogue to another town for the weekend, so I'm alone."

"I still can't believe you actually found it in you to agree to give him a chance." Levy laughed. "I mean, Lu, it looked as if you were simply to never make any decision about it. Good you turned out ballsy enough to do the right thing."

Lucy huffed and smiled. "Yeah, Lev… And, partly, it's thanks to you."

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you so?"

"You did." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, there's a problem. Not with Sting, but with our relationship."

"Uh oh. I'm listening." The smile on Levy's tiny face disappeared and she became serious. "Does it concern our dear bitchy-slut Anger?"

"Angel." Lucy corrected her automatically. "And it does."

"That hoe." Levy shook her head. "What is it this time?"

"Um, well. She promised me revenge." Started Lucy, inspecting her nails. "And, normally, I wouldn't worry about such a thing, but that devil really started to snoop around for information that could humiliate me."

"Shit." The bluenette swore. She stood up and began to pace around, going only as far as she could still fit into the camera. "So, you tell me she can find out about _that_?"

"I don't know anymore." Heartfilia sighed and bit her lip. "There's no one really to tell her, is there? But rumor has it she's able to get anything she wants, I'm scared she'll get to my past, even by looking in some yearbooks and asking the people from our class…"

"Damn it. But then again, I honestly doubt she's as powerful as you see her…"

"Lev, but what do I do? I'm scared."

The bluenette observed Lucy forming a ball and embracing her knees, her face turning worried and greenish. She mused over the matter.

"For now, be thankful that we had Erza and you didn't have to go to police." Levy started slowly.

Lucy blinked a few times, trying to comprehend why that was a good thing. Yet, nothing came to her mind.

"Why?"

"Lu, they need to make a report on everything that happens. It'd have been written somewhere, so there'd have been evidence to be found."

She hadn't thought of that.

"R-right."

"Therefore, she has no possibility of finding out about Natsu and Gray—"

"LEVY!" Lucy shrieked suddenly and trembled, horrified. It had been a long time since she had heard those two names from Levy, and her head was flooded in memories of when she had found the blonde after everything…

For once, Levy looked apologetic. "Sorry. About _them_."

Collecting herself, Lucy gulped and took a few deep breaths. After that, she nodded her head and spoke softly:

"True…"

"And she would have to use some good Photoshop to change your ideal photos into something bad. You were always a good girl." Levy shrugged, finishing with her thought.

"Yeah, but—"

"But what?"

"What if she _really _contacts anyone from our old school?"

To Lucy's surprise, Levy smirked and sat down, looking triumphant. "Then she'll find nothing. Because the only people who know about it are you, me, Erza, and _they_. And Sting, now that I think about it."

Lucy smiled a little. "True that."

"See? No need to worry over this matter." Levy smiled herself. "And, frankly, she seems like a lot of talk and not much action. Just ignore her." She waited for the blonde to relax, then asked innocently. "And now tell me about your sex life, Lu."

"Eeep!" Lucy covered her eyes and turned red. "How can you ask me that so bluntly?!"

"And why not? We've been talking about it normally, well, until you found yourself a dick to ride on."

"Levy." Lucy groaned. "Don't be so crude."

"Aw, you're no fun." The woman in the computer pouted, but dropped the subject. "Anyway, have you heard? Erza's coming. And Mirajane, too! With their boyfriends. We can go on a quadruple date!"

"Erza! And Mira!" The blonde cried, then grinned. "Really? When?"

"Next week, for the weekend. Say, will you come with Sting?"

"I'll ask him. But oh, I want to so much!"

"Then I think you will. Sting can't seem to deny you anything." Levy winked.

"Yes, he's a sweetheart." Lucy sighed with tenderness.

"And hey, Lucy… Remember when you asked me about Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

"The you also remember he's Mira's boyfriend."

Heartfilia blinked, then cursed. "Damn, you're right!"

For a moment, Levy leaned over the frame of the computer and then took a mug with tea, at the same time her expression turning serious. "Did you tell him yet?"

"No." Lucy shook her head sadly. "But I must. Although can you believe it? The world's a small place…"

"Yeah. But I think he deserves to know he's about to meet his long gone brother."

"Of course he does! I just… I don't know." Lucy brushed her hair off her face. "It's a delicate matter. And he was supposed to start the conversation, not me. I don't even know if Sting remembers about me saying anything…"

"He does. For sure." Levy nodded. "It's his _brother_. He must remember about it."

"Well, I suppose."

"Anyway, I think you should talk to him as soon as possible."

"I will." Lucy smiled somewhat forcefully. "I have a day to figure out _how _to tell him that his brother who abandoned him in his childhood is the boyfriend of one of my best friends."

McGarden grimaced. "Doesn't sound good enough. Try harder."

"Oh yeah, Sting, I forgot to tell you your bro is a town away, going out with my bestie, and we should all meet for a date!"

"Nope, none of that."

Heartfilia rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I know. It's just that… It's not going to be an easy conversation. And I dread he'll simply refuse to go and _try_ talking to him."

"You'll never know if you won't ask him about it." Levy stated and was about to add something, yet, she froze. Lucy raised her brows and observed how her friend's face was lit up with a smile, then she herself smirked. The bluenette caught her eyes and nodded. "Gotta go. Gajeel's back. And… Good luck. And don't worry about Anger too much. Promise it's gonna be okay."

"Thanks, Lev. And—" Lucy clicked her tongue. "Have _fun_."

Levy blushed and ended the video, leaving the blonde alone with her thoughts again.

* * *

On Sunday evening, Lucy was sitting at her bed when, suddenly, her doorbell rang. She hopped off and went to the door, opening it with a smile and expecting to see her boyfriend.

She was greeted with a huge posy of colorful flowers, at which she squealed in delight.

"Oh my goodness!"

"For my beautiful, amazing girl." Sting's voice stated from behind the flowers, then his grinning face showed above the posy. He passed it to Lucy, who accepted the girt and immediately sniffed the flowers, pleasing him.

The woman glanced at her boyfriend and giggled. "Come in! Lemme just put them into a vase."

She rushed to the kitchen and poured water into a vase, then left the flowers. Lucy then turned around and ran to Sting, jumping on him. He caught her, laughing, and accepted a kiss she eagerly offered.

Lucy had never missed anybody like that. She simply couldn't help herself when his hands tightened around her hips and his breath sped up, making her hum in delight. The blonde broke the caress and stared at him, smiling like an idiot.

"Missed me?" Sting asked teasingly.

"If only you'd know." She admitted, then slid off him on the floor, grabbing the man's hand and pulling him towards a sofa. "Come, tell me about your trip!"

Upon reaching the piece of furniture, Lucy flopped on it and when Sting did, too, she scooted closer and leaned against his side. He kissed the top of her head and grunted in approval, then started telling her about the weekend. The woman was listening to him with twinkling eyes, enjoying his voice resounding in her living room. He was so excited to share the news with her that she lost track of what he was saying, focusing instead on his changing expressions and the way his face was moving in accordance to _what _was being said.

"Lucy?" Sting asked suddenly, nudging her.

She blinked and smiled. "Yes?"

"And what were _you_ doing on the weekend?"

"Ah, nothing much, I just took my time to pamper myself a bit." The blonde blushed and averted her sight. Yet, Sting grabbed her chin and forced to look at him.

"That's perfect. You deserve it." He told her seriously. "I'm glad you decided to take your time to pamper yourself."

"R-really?" Lucy whispered. "It's the first time since… Since high school..."

"Figured." Sting leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. "And I hope you'll do it more often. If not, _I_'ll take care of that."

The blonde's blush spread further. "I-If it means you're with me, I guess I will agree to that."

The man laughed and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest, enjoying the proximity. At the same time, she decided she couldn't tell Sting about Laxus just yet. Not that day.

As a result, the couple spent the whole evening like that, sitting close to each other and talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying little moments together as much as they could.

* * *

Monday came with a cloudy day, threatening to let the rain fall. Sting called Lucy, asking if he should come and pick her up with his car. She was more than happy to accept the offer; she did not like the possibility of catching a cold in the wind.

So, they arrived at the University together.

And everything was good until the lunch break. She was sitting with Yukino, Sting, Rogue, and Orga, enjoying the time together. Also, she was happy to meet the other guy who seemed rather intimidating. Yet, Orga turned out to be a pleasant person, although a little grumpy at times.

The group finished eating lunch and all of them decided to get back to their classroom. Yet, Sting stopped Lucy and told her he would throw her tray out for her, so she smiled and kissed his cheek, sitting back down at the table to wait. She was watching him when her vision was abruptly blocked. Lucy raised her eyes and met Angel, who stopped in front of her and her pale eyes drilled into Lucy's brown ones. She quickly looked around and, noticing Sting was too far to overhear what was being said, she almost hissed to the blonde:

"I'd be careful, if I were you. After all, you wouldn't want Natsu and Gray to get a copy of your posing, now, would you?"

And the woman smirked viciously, seeing the effect her words had on the blonde. She waved her hand and walked away, leaving Lucy pale and petrified from both shock and fear.

_N-no, she wouldn't… How—It's impossible—No! She mustn't know about it! _Heartfilia panicked, her eyes watering. _Sting! Where's Sting?_ Mustering up courage and holding herself from fleeing, she rushed to him and squeezed his hand, telling him she'll be in a bathroom. Not even waiting for an answer, she ran to the nearest toilets and locked herself in a cabin.

She left lost. Helpless. And unsure of everything…

A sob left her mouth. And, suddenly, Lucy felt as if nothing's changed. She was still the scared, scarred girl who had the threat of those two bastards hanging over her head. And there was not a thing she could do about it.

* * *

**I feel bad for making her sad again :P**

**Sorry, I had no time to revise the chapter and I think at some moments it's not really polished, but I wanted to post the new chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favs and follows. I appreciate it so, SO much.**


	19. Fine

**No time to proofread, AGAIN... One day, I will do it, promise!**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**"Fine"**

* * *

Lucy knew she should have been proud when she forced herself to go back to the classroom after the encounter with Angel, yet, she could only feel helplessly miserable. Sting, who noticed the sudden change, was trying to both find the problem and help her cope with it. Still, she knew she had to do it alone.

At last, the man became angry and when they got into his car after the classes, Sting turned to Lucy with a frown. She suddenly became extremely preoccupied for her fingernails, but eventually sighed and glanced at him.

"Lu, I'd appreciate it if you told me what's wrong."

"I told you, leave it." She muttered in response and looked out of the window.

"C'mon, you're not alone anymore. I'm worried."

"Sting. Really, it's fine." The blonde sighed. "I just had a small… Problem. It's okay now."

Sting grunted and crossed his arms. "Don't lie to me."

Lucy cringed. He actually _did _sound angry… "I—"

"We're going over to your place and you're telling me what's wrong. That's final."

She did not even nod, nor did she acknowledge his statement in any way. She knew they would do it his way anyhow.

* * *

Twenty minutes of the car-drive had never seemed so long before. Sting was not speaking at all, making Lucy panic within herself and think about the situation. She felt bad for trying to cut him out from her problems with Anger like that, but she still believed he shouldn't be involved fully in it. So, when they got out of the vehicle and rushed into her flat, the blonde decided she would tell him most of the truth.

The couple undressed from the coats, then the woman grabbed some juice from the kitchen and Sting fetched two glasses, still in silence. Finally, when they both sat down and helped themselves to the juice, he decided to speak up.

"So? What happened?"

Lucy took a deep breath and, staring at her glass, said slowly. "I had a row with Angel."

Sting's expression turned grim. "Not again!"

"Well, yes… And she was simply more awful than usually." She explained softly. "I'm sorry, but I just didn't want to worry you and make you go and argue with her. It could cause other problems, for example within your group or something."

"Lucy. Look at me." The man told her seriously and waited till she faced him. Then he cupped her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't care about others. You are the most important person here for me. I don't care if someone follows Angel, because the only thing I care about is your wellbeing."

He was so sincere that Lucy started sobbing. "B-but I don't want to be a burden!"

"What? You're not—"

"But I feel like one!" She interrupted animatedly. "I'm destroying your relations with your friends, and I feel like a reason of war… Like a Helen of Troy, or—"

"And if I need to be a Paris, I will." Sting cut her short and added with tenderness: "For you."

The woman took a deep breath to calm herself. She stood up and came to her boyfriend, sitting on his lap and embracing him. He returned the hug and held her close until she was breathing slowly again. Finally, she moved away a bit and looked at him. Sting smiled a little to give her confidence.

"I love you." Lucy told him decidedly.

He grinned. "Love you, too."

"And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away, but, understand—"

"I do." The man told her. "But I want you to understand you're not alone. Not anymore."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him again, thinking how he was so right and so wrong at the same time.

Oh, if only he had known about Angel's real threat…

* * *

All in all, Sting stayed for dinner and the couple spent quite a pleasant afternoon. Lucy was more than glad to have him over, yet, at the same time, she knew the moment of telling him about his brother was coming inevitably.

At the very last, when they were cuddling on a sofa and watching TV, the woman sighed and mustered all of her courage to fake a cough and catch his attention. Sting raised a brow, but waited for her to start.

It took her another several seconds to do so.

"Sting, there's something you have to know." Lucy bit her lip and touched his face. "I, um, I'm not sure… how to start."

The man took her hand in his and moved to his lips, placing a kiss on it, then put it down with now both brows raised. "Why do I have a feeling it's something big?"

"It is."

"Fine. Start from the beginning."

Lucy scowled at him, making him chuckle. Still, she decided that being blunt was a good option here. Yet, she looked down at his chest instead of returning his gaze. "Tell me, have you been thinking about your… Um, brother… a bit? Lately? Or something?"

For several long seconds, the man was eyeing her seriously, then he became rather stern. "You know something."

There was no point in denying it. Lucy caressed his chest and admitted: "I do."

"And you want to tell me."

"Yes." She shifted. "I-I need to."

"Fine." Sting sighed and moved uncomfortably. "I'll listen."

"Um. Alright…" Lucy faced him fully again and blinked. "He goes by a name of Dreyar now. And he… He lives in a nearby town."

"Dreyar…" Sting frowned deeply. "Our grandfather's surname was Dreyar. Does it mean… He lived with him all the time?"

"I don't know, although that's a logical conclusion." Lucy admitted softly. Now that she'd started, it was better. And his reaction was not as bad as she thought. "And he… He graduated from Polytechnics in Electricity and Robotics. Has a decent work, it seems."

"Huh, so he really did something completely different…" The man whispered, closing his eyes. Immediately, Lucy started petting his eyebrows, which seemed to calm him down.

"He also became quite a good sportsman. And lives with his long-time girlfriend."

Sting opened his eyes and caught her head, then kissed her roughly. She squealed but complied, shocked. It was hard and enticing, making her slowly forget what she wanted to tell him next. Eucliffe groped her bottom and nibbled on her lips, then broke the caress, leaving Lucy breathless and red. He cracked a small smile and pulled her against himself.

"How do you know all that?" He whispered in her ear.

"I-I—" She panted out. "W-why did you—?"

"I wanted an honest answer."

Lucy stiffened and pulled back, gapping at him with disbelief. Seeing the betrayal in her eyes, he sighed and pet her. "Baby, don't be like that. Sorry. I just… You've been lying to me today, more than once."

"But it was me who started this conversation, I wouldn't—"

"Sorry." He said honestly.

She huffed for the last time and stated simply: "Because that girlfriend of his is one of my best friends. And they invited us for the weekend."

Lucy observed the effect those words had on the man. He seemed to freeze, apparently shocked. She almost felt bad for dropping the bomb like that at him, but he kind of deserved it after trying to manipulate her.

Meanwhile, Sting was thinking intensively. He had an opportunity to meet his long gone brother, and at the same time not to be alone while doing so. It seemed as if the chance was too promising, too perfect to be true. Yet, his girlfriend had just offered it to him… Did he hear wrong?

"Y-you mean… This weekend?" He managed to utter.

"Yes. Back at Magnolia." Lucy supplied gently. "I have a flat there, and we can spend the night there. It's a triple date, my best friends Erza with her fiancé, Jellal, and Mirajane with your brother. And us."

"D-do you need an immediate answer?" He clenched his jaws.

"Not really. Just tell me tomorrow. Okay?" She smiled. "I gotta let them know whether to book a table or not."

Sting nodded and mused, making lazy circles around Lucy's back. She relaxed against him, allowing him a moment of thought. Eucliffe was considering every for and against the meeting, thinking of how he had been ignored for all his life and how he wanted to punch his older brother for leaving him behind like that. But then, Lucy was right to a certain extent; he _should _make it right at the very last. _Still, why does it have to be me?_ A voice in his head hissed with anger. It was a valid point. Yet, Lucy wanted to go, too, and meet her friends. It would be a huge thing, going back to that place for her… Suddenly, he tensed again and turned to the blonde to his side.

"And you… Are you okay with going back?"

"I…" She cleared her throat and admitted: "I am scared. But I'm willing to go. If you want to."

Sting eyed her. "You want to meet with them, right?"

"Very much."

"And you want me to try to make it right with Laxus?"

"Of course."

"Does he…" Sting gulped. "Does he _know_?"

"Only if Mira told him." Lucy whispered.

"Nah, it's fine… Yeah. Fine." He sighed and shook his head with resignation. "Let's do it your way. Let's go."

Heartfilia gapped at him, then grinned and kissed him from joy. He was more than eager to respond, then grabbed her and stood up. Lucy cried in surprise and broke the kiss, her eyes questioning.

Sting grinned. "But I require a reward for myself."

"Re-reward?"

"Yeah." His grin turned more sensual as he walked ahead, still carrying her. She was about to inquire further, but then he chuckled deeply and added a simple: "You."

* * *

**Short, not even edited, bleeeh. I didn't want to keep you waiting.**

**To those who expected any form of explanation - not yet, sorry (not)!**

**Thank you all for the amazing favs, follows, and reviews!**

**Now... Thoughts on this chapter? Any expectations? Any doubts?**


	20. To Magnolia

**No proofreading.**

* * *

**And I still don't own FT :D**

* * *

**Arts Topic: Nudity**

**Chapter XX**

* * *

It was Friday. During the whole week, Lucy was worried. She became terribly jumpy, worried over Angel and the promise to carry on a personal vendetta against her.

Still, nothing happened so far. Angel was still sending her intimidating glares, she also took to commenting her attire, sense of fashion, makeup flaws, and basically picking on every single thing her eyes fell upon, but it was relatively harmless.

Not that Lucy cared about her opinion.

No, she cared far more about her means through which she had obtained her information.

The blonde still had no idea _how _on Earth the white-haired devil had found out about the two of her tormenters. It was impossible. Impossible! No one knew about it. No one. She hadn't told _anyone_. Well, except for Sting. Yet, he would have never done anything like that against her. She would entrust him with her life. And Angel certainly had no way of contacting any of her acquaintances from the past. There were—hopefully—no records of her life _before that_ available for just anyone, so—

Lucy groaned and hid her face in her palms. She was turning crazy, wasn't she? But… _How?! _Levy had suspected that Angel had found a way to hack her Skype account and had access to their conversations, maybe even recorded them to have some material to work on. She had to admit it was possible, and it made perfect sense, but it seemed so surreal… And, besides, they had no proof that it was true.

Suddenly, she sat up straight. It _was_ crazy, yes. However, it was relatively… easy… to find out the truth about the Skype problem. Lucy almost laughed at the absurdity of the idea she had come up with. Of course, she would have to let Levy into the plan before actually talking to her via the program, but it actually could work.

But at least she had some way of investigating the matter.

Good that she would see Levy in a few hours.

Lucy grinned madly. Sting and she were going to Magnolia, the man offered to drive them there and back, which suited her just fine. Her best friend invited them for the whole weekend, along with Friday night, and they were to live at hers. Even though Levy had complained about Gajeel being "uncivilized" and "unbearable" about the idea, the plan was set when Lucy had offered living with Sting at her old place and the bluenette got offended. Still, they'd reached a compromise and the couple was to stay at Levy's for the first night, then go to Lucy's old house.

Heartfilia was already packed and ready to go, the only thing she had to do was wait for Sting to come pick her up. She checked the clock; he still had around fifteen minutes to arrive, so Lucy sighed and sat on the sofa, wrapped a blanket, then closed her eyes and laid her head on the back of the piece of furniture, relaxing.

She lost track of time, snoozing, and woke up when she felt a subtle touch on her cheek, then it moved to her neck. "Mm, Sting?" Lucy hummed and smiled without opening her eyes, giving him better access. "What are you doing?"

"Mm, what does it look like?" He murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh, I don't know…" The woman sighed. "Maybe… you wanna go already?"

"If you give me a kiss?"

She giggled and turned her head to him, tangling her fingers in his hair and angling his head to her liking. The kiss was sweet and tender, leaving a nonverbal promise between them. Sting grunted with displeasure when she pulled away and pecked his nose at the end.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Although the more I think about it, the more nervous I am."

"I won't leave your side." Lucy assured him, picking up her bag. "And, truthfully, I am so excited! I wanted you to meet Levy for such a long time, and she's ecstatic to have you over."

"Are we really going to live with your friend?" The man scratched his neck. "We won't be a bother?"

"Nah, come on. Lev wanted to keep us close for at least one night." She laughed and took her boyfriend's hand, leading him towards the door. "And you'll love her."

"And her man? Does he stay over often?"

"I have no idea." Lucy frowned. "Gajeel, from what I heard, wouldn't be as happy to have us in a room next to theirs as Levy."

"Well." Sting snickered. "I should guess so."

The blonde widened her eyes and smacked his arm. "Pig."

"But, you know," He caught her waist and pulled her against himself, whispering. "We would definitely drown them out."

Against her better judgment, Lucy laughed. "Sting!"

"I see it doesn't shock you anymore." The man grinned madly. "I like such progress."

"Well. It shouldn't shock me since I know you're right." She winked and shooed him out. "Now, let's go before we get delayed even more."

* * *

The trip was not overly long, only two hours of driving, but it did not prevent Lucy from feeling thrilled; it felt as if Sting and she were going somewhere on vacation together. Which was, technically, true. She shared her thoughts with the man, who not only agreed with her, but also turned up the radio and started singing along with a current song.

"What are you doing?" Lucy laughed, loving the show. He wasn't half bad.

"Well, isn't it a good way to start a weekend together?" Sting winked. "Singing relieves stress and creates bonds between people."

"Someone would have thought we don't have a bond already… And maybe it relieves the stress of the singer, but what about the poor audience?" She joked.

The man sighed and she observed that his eyes lost the twinkle. Yet, she did not have a moment to think what had she said wrong, because he started talking: "I've heard that when we were little, when my… my mother was still with us…" His blue eyes never left the road when he was speaking, even when his voice faltered a little. He cleared his throat and went on with more confidence. "And when we were going somewhere, she used to play the radio and everyone was singing the popular pop songs of the decade. I guess… I just wanted to try it out… See if I can remind myself of those times…"

Heartfilia stared at him for several seconds, then frowned and listened to the song on the radio. She barely knew the lyrics, but she did not really care; she joined the singer and went on with the rhythm, a little off-key and losing the tempo. Sting threw her a side glance, but his lips quirked up. She beamed and went on, encouraged.

Finally, when the song ended, she lowered the volume and looked at her man with a grin. He turned to her and said in mock-seriousness:

"Wow. You are truly terrible at that."

Lucy pouted. "You prick, I was trying so hard!"

"But I understand now why you mentioned the _poor audience_." Sting chuckled and, upon receiving a slap on the shoulder, cackled up. When he saw his girlfriend crossing her arms and frowning, he calmed down a little and reached out to caress her cheek gently. "But thank you."

She sighed and, after a moment of hesitation, pecked his hand. "Better look ahead. Don't wanna end up in a ditch."

"Don't worry, you're safe with me." Sting hummed, but obediently focused on the road.

Lucy nodded, but then relaxed and smiled a little.

She never said anything—although he surely knew—, but it was the first time he had mentioned his mother. Ever. And she considered herself special to hear about such a private aspect of his life.

* * *

They reached Magnolia in the evening, as planned. By the time they arrived, both had a sore throat and were starving. Sting had whined about stopping somewhere for a quick lunch, but Lucy declined, explaining they were to go and eat with Levy.

"So, where to now?" The man asked, turning to the blonde.

"Um, next crossroad will be left and then we will be going straight for a while."

He stared at her for a moment, then asked gently: "You okay?"

Lucy sighed and slowly nodded. "I'm a little… distraught."

"Will we pass through the place…?"

"No. It's the other part of the town." She scowled.

"Don't do that, you'll have wrinkles." Sting teased and drove on the green light.

"So what, you'll ditch me then?" She laughed a bit, raising one brow.

"Nah. Not anytime soon."

Lucy blinked. "Well, it'll suffice."

"What, no _you didn't say we should be together forever_ phrase? Disappointing."

"Go on and tease me more, you'll learn what's disappointing."

"Oh uh." He snorted. "Right."

Sting did not comment on her sudden change of mood, full of understanding. It had to be difficult to be back, even though a part of her wanted to meet with her friends so badly… The other part was still terrified and haunted by the bad experiences.

So, he drove on.

* * *

"LUCY!"

Right after the door opened and they stepped in, a small person crashed into her, sending her on the floor butt down. Lucy laughed and embraced the blue-haired girl clinging to her. "Levy!"

"Don't mind me, I'll wait." Sting whistled and smirked, seeing his girlfriend glaring at him.

"So you're Sting, huh?" Levy grinned up at him and stood up. "I'm Levy McGarden, nice to finally meet you! I have to say, you're even more handsome that Lu's been telling me. And that's something."

The woman's eyes widened and she turned to her best friend, sending her warning glares.

"Oh yeah? What else has she been telling you?" The man widened his smirk, watching Lucy panicking.

"Oh, just that you are se—hmpf!" The bluenette looked at her friend with reproach when she covered her mouth with her hand.

"We're _so_ hungry, can we go eat something?" Lucy begged, unnecessarily pressing her palm a little too hard.

Levy nodded and was released. She used the occasion to mouth _later _to the man and went ahead to the kitchen in the accompaniment of Sting's laughter, letting her guests undress and unpack a little.

* * *

As Lucy had suspected, Levy and Sting kicked it off at once. They shared the same sense of humor and were both crude. She had so much fun with them both, barely keeping it together; they were in pubic, in a restaurant, so dying from laughter was not an option.

When the trio came back home, they invaded the living room; Levy brought alcohol and played some music, then went to the kitchen to find some snacks. Meanwhile, Sting used the situation to pull Lucy next to himself, at once burying his face in her neck and inhaling deeply. She giggled.

"It tickles!"

"Just what I needed." He muttered, his lips brushing her skin in the most delicate manner. Sting smiled when he felt his girlfriend shiver and stifle a moan. "A taste of you."

Lucy blushed and fidgeted a little to cover the goose bumps on her skin. She glanced at the kitchen door to see whether Levy was going back, and when there was no sign of her, the blonde turned to the man and smirked a little. "I'd love to have even more than just a _taste_, but we need to behave today. And tonight. We don't want to traumatize poor Levy, now, do we?"

Sting chuckled. "I guess not. But…" He caressed her cheek and brought her face closer. "A kiss shouldn't be a problem."

She blinked and leaned in, eagerly complying to his request. She could feel his smirk, but did not really care, focused on the caress.

Much too soon, they heard a cleaning of a throat and separated, turning their heads to Levy standing in the door, smiling devilishly.

"I see it's hard to keep you apart. I was gone for a few minutes and already went into a make out session."

"Oh, come on." Lucy rolled her eyes, but her blush darkened.

"And where's that Gajeel of yours?" Sting asked, raising a brow.

"Let's say he's a little… uh, antisocial." Levy sighed and places the snacks on the table. "He said he's gonna be there tomorrow for the quadruple date and that's already much to ask of him, so I gave up on making him come tonight as well."

"Poor you."

"Well, whatever." She smiled. "I have you here, so I'm good!"

They talked, played some board games, watched some TV, and exchanged stories for almost the whole night. Around 4am, Sting began to yawn and soon excused himself to go and shower before going to bed. When the man was gone, the women sat closer to each other and threw their arms around each other.

"I missed you, Lu." Levy said gently.

"Missed you too, Lev." Heartfilia sighed. "And how do you like Sting?"

"Oh, no wonder you fell for the guy so fast." She grinned. "He's positively amazing. And you look perfect together!"

"That's rather general for you." Lucy chuckled, then turned serious. "But thanks. I really am lucky to have Sting. He's the best thing that happened to me lately… I don't know how he did that, but he changed me for the better. I just… I can't imagine him not being with me anymore."

"You're in love."

"Yes. I really am."

"And what about Angel? Did she back off?"

"No. Which is another matter I want to discuss with you." Lucy bit her lip, worried. "I know how to see if she has access to our Skype talks."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Let's agree to talk about something imaginary that she would think of as useful against me. You know, something she would treat as a secret I don't want to share with anyone or something… I just _know _she will threaten me with it. If she does, we have a clear situation. If she doesn't, we'll think of something different."

Levy gapped at her best friend with opened mouth, then grinned. "Lucy, you're a genius! That's a brilliant plan!"

"But shh, Sting doesn't know about it."

"Why?"

"I don't want to use him as a shield for myself. If Angel knows I can't defend myself, it'll only get worse." She frowned and shifted. "Does it make sense? Or should I tell him?"

"No, you're right. Your man may have a good heart, but he seems a little hot-headed when needed… not. So I think we should try our own way first. If it gets out of hand, then he can intervene." The bluenette explained and tightened her embrace. "Oh, Lu, I'm so sorry it's happening to you."

The other woman only shook her head and let go of Levy. "I think I'll go shower after Sting. Can you show me to our room?"

"Sure. You take the guest room." The petite girl nodded and stood up. "Everything's ready. And the bed should be big enough for the two of you."

"Thank you."

Lucy followed her friend, half-listening to her and bobbing her head occasionally, then watched as she was retreating to her own bedroom to go to sleep. Alone, she was feeling distraught again and was waiting for Sting to come and comfort her in his arms. She huffed and shook her head; she couldn't believe she became so dependent on him…

"You're waiting for me?" At the same moment, the man stepped into the room. She took in his figure; he seemed to have not dried his body too good for the shirt he was wearing was clinging to his torso and stomach. Lucy gulped and nodded, standing up. He cocked a brow at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just… Um. I don't know." She cleared her throat. "I'll go take a quick shower, too."

"Okay."

The woman retreated to the bathroom, determined to let the shower cool her down. Still, it did not help in the slightest. When she came back, Sting was laying on the bed in nothing but his sleeping sweatpants. Lucy felt her blood flowing in her ears, appreciating the view. _But Levy would surely kill me if we—_

"Come to me." He hummed and opened his arms, and she stepped to him. He shifted, letting the woman crawl on him and rest on his chest. Instantly, it felt like home to both of them.

She mused over the day. They were in Magnolia, just what she wanted and at the same time feared; yet, being there with her boyfriend was much better than her coming back alone. Moreover, there was a shift in their relationship, and she could feel it; and it was not only about her feeling completely natural and at ease with his sudden touches and caresses, but also the man's attitude. She could feel the trust he was gifting her with, especially when he had told her something about his mother. The girl had never heard about his mother before… as if she had never existed. It was obvious that the topic was a taboo, being either too painful or overly emotive. She appreciated it all even the more, and it made her emotional.

"I love you." Suddenly, Lucy whispered, tightening her hold on the man and closing her eyes forcefully.

"I love you, too. Why so sudden?" Sting was drawing circles around her barely covered back, sliding lower from time to time.

"I was just… Thinking and— I just wanted to tell you." She smiled and kissed his chest, trailing pecks across him. He shifted under her, excited all the more when she turned the caress into open-mouthed kisses covering more and more of his body. "I… I need you…"

"Lu…" He hissed when she flicked her tongue around his nipple and sucked on it. His hands gripped her hips and he pushed his groin up, desperate for some friction. She giggled and ground on him, earning a groan. "So what happened to not traumatizing Levy?"

"Fuck it."

Sting gasped, turned on by her language. "Just… let's try to be quiet."

"Mmmmhmm." Lucy moaned softly and shivered when his hands crept under her night shirt, pulling it off the next moment. She rolled her head back when his fingers began to play with her nipples, twisting and pulling. Her hips moved on their own, but it was still not enough. The woman kneeled over him, then pulled his pants down to his knees. At the same time, Sting got rid of her panties and played with her as much as he could reach. Subconsciously, he knew what was coming, but she had never done that before, so he was not sure she was ready for it.

But then she grabbed his cock and pumped it, loving the way he jumped and surrendered to her touch fully. The heavenly touch of her palms turned into a wet paradise when she slid him along herself, and then he was entering the best place on earth when she started lowering herself on him. Sting suppressed a heavy moan and whispered her name like a prayer. She made a circle with her hips, then raised on her knees and went down, throwing her head back; the man watched her, fascinated, and the crazy moves of her bust. She braced herself on his chest to keep the balance and the pace, he grabbed her hips to help her.

The most difficult part was to keep the sounds to the absolute minimum, although it was also exciting not to let any moan or a scream out. It was new in every aspect. And amazing in every way possible. The couple didn't take long, the new experience consuming them completely. To stifle the sounds, they joined their mouths, unable to even kiss each other under the sensations.

When the aftershocks passed, Lucy rolled off Sting and laid beside him on the back, breathless. She gave them a while to even their breaths and turned to him, wanting to be held. The man automatically wrapped her in his arms and put her against himself, content.

"How do you like Levy?" She asked lazily after a few minutes of listening to his heartbeat.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You can't do—do _that_ and then just _ask_ about… about Levy. Or anybody, for that matter."

"What, you don't want to talk?" Lucy giggled. "Okay. We can sleep then."

"That's not what I meant. But the only person I can think of right now is you." He spat, amused. "Not your friends."

"Aw. Alright."

"Ask me again in the morning." Sting hummed sleepily. "Or, better, when we're at your house."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"No." Sting grunted, nervous.

"Come on. You'll do just fine." Lucy walked behind him and massaged his back to ease the tension a bit. "And don't worry about the meeting with _him_… There're going to be a few other people, me included, so neither of you will make a scene."

"It's not _that_ I'm worried about, Lucy!" He snapped, shrugging her off. "I don't care about the fuss, but the whole idea… It's stupid! I'm sure he'll leave once he sees me. Besides, what am I supposed to say? Hi, Laxus, long time no see? Or should I just wait behind the door and when he comes, should I jump in front of him and yell: surprise?"

"You'd get punched if you did it." The woman said dryly and crossed her arms. "And I know you're stressed, I really do, but don't take it out on me, please."

Eucliffe took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let the silence embrace them for a moment. Then, he exhaled slowly and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"You're… right. Sorry."

"No worries." Lucy checked the hour and bit her lip. "We gotta go."

He sighed profoundly and nodded. Taking his hand, she mused over the matter; she was almost certain if it were about her, she would never have left the flat. Thus, even though she had scolded him a minute before, she had to admit he was brave to carry on with the plan. Lucy showed him she was there by gripping his hand and pulling him ahead.

Levy, who was waiting for them in the hall, grinned and waited until they left to close the door; she was chatting gleefully, extremely excited. Yet, when she realized only Lucy was responding and that there was heavy air between them, she excused herself and went ahead, claiming she had to _get something done _before the date.

The walk was quiet, each of the blondes was lost in their own thoughts. Even though the restaurant was close by, Lucy managed to rehearse at least five different outcomes of the meeting, each minute more and more distraught.

"Lu?"

She snapped out of her pondering and looked at her boyfriend, surprised that he had spoken to her. "Yes?"

Sting pulled her to himself and kissed her shortly. "Thanks."

Not understanding, she nodded slowly. "Um, you're welcome. We're here, anyway. How do I look?" Lucy asked nervously, trying to make her bangs go backwards.

"Beautiful." He half-smiled at her.

"Yeah, right." She muttered, but stopped attempting to fix her hair.

The man shook his head, then stepped ahead and opened the door, bowing his head a little. "Ladies first."

Lucy smiled and curtsied, making him chuckle, then slid inside, followed closely by Sting. She gazed around and spotted a woman with scarlet hair, who was sitting with an extraordinary man whose hair were turquoise and his face had a red tattoo over his right eye. At the same table, sitting on the other side, there was Levy who was waving enthusiastically at them. "Look, there they are!"

"Yeah."

"But Mira and her boyfriend are not here yet." Lucy caught a glimpse of her partner, but he did not comment it. So, she took him to her friends, somewhat relieved she did not have to confront the brothers just yet.

Nonetheless, when they reached the table and before she could say something, the scarlet woman raised her head and smiled joyfully.

"Oh! Lucy and Mira came in at the same time! Perfect."

Lucy could feel Sting going rigid, then he started turning so very slowly towards the last couple. She felt helpless when she saw his eyes, so unsure and reflecting his self-consciousness, but said nor did nothing.

Eucliffe stared at the man who came with the new woman, Mirajane. He was extremely muscular, his shirt not hiding the toned chest or his abs. His blond hair were a bit darker than Sting's, and his face seemed completely different. Laxus had a bolt-like scar over his right eye, and he seemed bored—that was until he noticed the younger man eyeing him. His eyes widened and he blinked slowly.

Sting almost stopped breathing, both relieved and angry that it was _him_. Then, before he could utter anything himself, Laxus opened his mouth first.

* * *

**Hate me all you want. But… surprise! I wasn't planning an update, but it just came over me and now, since I leave you with such a cliffhanger, I need to write the next chapter quickly :D**

**And it's extra long!**

**But I need your opinion! I'm considering three different options. 1, 2, 3. I won't tell you which means what, so… Vote for them blindly in the comments or PMs!**

**Thank you so much for your constant support, expressing your love in the PMs, reviews, and follows&amp;favs! I love you, people! Also, due to at least x-teen people asking in messages for some more "action" from Lucy and Sting—you're welcome :3**


End file.
